Pokemon Advanced: A Trainer of Destiny
by Alexthehuman
Summary: The Legend says,The Power of Three and The champion Bounds are related. There is this very ordinary Trainer, named Tom. His dream is going to be the Champion of the Hoenn Region, will Tom be able endure all of the pain he'll receive during his adventure, and can he successfully conquer the Power of Three? RocketShipping-HoennShipping Teen for mild language.
1. A Trainer of Destiny: Chapter 1

**_*Chapter 1 revamped with a new element of excitement! Mega evolution in the Hoenn Region! Will Tom endures Steven Stone's Mega Metagross? Will Mega Ampharos Beat down that tough metal without losing trusts of Tom's Pokemon?_**

**_Chapter 1: Champion Tom and a Birthday Boy!_**

_"person's speech'_

_*thought/actions*_

_-Telepathy-_

_**translated poke-speech**_

_(My thought)_

* * *

I'm now standing in this huge, rocky arena. Facing this giant, cyan coloured metal with a large Iron Cross across it's face. Both me and Mega Ampharos suffers in fear, the terrifying Aura of Steven's Metagross.

Steven: "Metagross, you ready? *Points the Mega Brooch at Metagross*"

"Meta~~~~"

Metagross flashed, then all of his legs points toward Ampharos, his claws sharpened, with a Booster like Rocket at the back. And start floating, his Cross turned into gold like Mineral, he grown a large spike at the bottom of the body.

"GROSSSSS"

Metagross Mega Evolved into Mega Metagross!

Steven: "What would you say now? Champion Bound Tom Hudson!"

Steven: "Let's do this Metagross! Use Meteor MASH! Throw your best shot!"

"Metaaaa~~GROSSSS!"

Metagross does a Mega powered swing and Mega Ampharos took a critical hit from it, landed on his feets but fell to his knees short after, yet eagerly waiting for my command. When he took the hit, the pain knocks me on the floor, feeling the pain Ampharos is enduring. I underestimated Steven Stone when I was back in Granite Cave, even though Aggron is easily with Earthquake with my Whiscash, but I did NOT expect he got a bloody Metagross by his side...No wonder he's the champion of the Hoenn Region.

Tom: "C'mon Ampharos don't quit yet! Metagross is the only pokemon he got left, we can win this! He might be very powerful, but do it for our family's legacy! Do it for peoples who have aided us! Remember Brendan and Ash! They helped us to get far to this Pokemon League, you can't quit like that! Remember where I'm from, remember who I am! I'm Tom! One of the surviving Champion-Bound material!"

Steven: "Metagross! Finish him off with Hyper Beam!"

Tom: "NO! Ampharos Dodge it!"

Ampharos turned around and smiled at me, he didn't moved a single bit at all. Suddenly, a spark of electric surrounded Metagross, and Metagross stopped charging.

Steven: "Metagross! No! He's paralyzed from the Thunders that Mega Ampharos brought down a while ago!"

Tom: "Good Job Ampharos, now use Dragon Pulse!"

Metagross cannot move from the paralysis and took a direct hit from Dragon Pulse, a large cloud of smoke broken out.

*I stares at the smoke and hoping Metagross dies by that direct hit, as cloud clears away, it is completely different from what I expect.*

Tom: "WHAT?! How can he not be dead?!"

Steven: "Hahaha, I am surprised that you can deal that much damage to my Metagross. But this is not over yet, Metagross! Use Rest then eat the Chesto Berry!"

Steven: "Now use Hammer ARM! Boost yourself up then smash that Ampharos into pieces!"

I am desperate but to pull the last Max Revive out of my bag, and revived Ben from the instant death of the Armaldo's Water Pulse, hoping that reviving him would help 'melting' that big fat heavy metal Pokemon that humiliated most of my team.

As Metagross heading toward Ampharos, a huge shadow covers the light, and I pray that Ampharos would dodge that.

Metagross is moving closer, and closer, almost the range of hitting zone, Mega Ampharos can hear my pray, he quickly slide behind Metagross, and throws out a Thunder Punch, launching him to the wall of the arena, which also made a dent.

Tom: "Great Job Ampharos, come here, I'll give you some treat!."

I healed him using Max Potion, when I looked at the dent, that Metagross is gone. And before I can react, Metagross dropped off from the ceiling with boosters firing from his back, then he used Hammer Arm at a very high speed.

Tom: "AMPHAROS! WATCH OUT!"

Ampharos tried to slide under him, but it's too late...Metagross smashed him so hard that it made a dent below Ampharo, when Metagross jumped off, I found Ampharos fainted...

Tom: "You have done a fantastic job Ampharos, you can rest in peace now..."

Steven: "So..What pokemon have you got left for my Metagross to...shatter?"

Tom: "Hmph. You got me this time, I won't lose though! GO Ben, do your best!"

"MAAGMORRTARR!"

Tom: "Ben, use Fire Blast!"

Ben used Fire Blast, the flame travels very, very fast that Steven can't even react to it. The Flame hits Meta Metagross, and the fire did not extinguish on it.

Steven: "Now you are on flame...great. Metagross, extinguish your flame then use Earthquake!

Metagross rolled around the floor and the fire extinguished, then Metagross jumped up and slammed the floor, making spikes of rock raging toward Ben.

Tom: "Ben, evade the earthquake by jumping on to obstacles, then use Flamethrower!"

Steven: "Use Flash Cannon before he can use it!"

Tom: "Use Hyper Beam to Launch yourself up high! Aim at the floor but at the same time aims to counter the Flash Cannon with Flamethrower that Metagross fired!"

Steven: "What?!" A Loud clouds of dust broke out, Metagross can see barely a thing.

Ben hangs around the ceiling and recharges. He waits for my command while taking the risk of falling off.

Tom: "Use Flamethrower as a booster to gain speed then strike down with FIRE PUNCH!"

One of the Ben's Cannon opens up, and fires rages toward the ceiling, giving him large amount of boost in speed. Then he closes the cannon, his cannon now starts to go on flame, and it flashes brightly, Metagross got blinded by the smokes, and Steven points at Ben.

Steven: "USE METEOR MASH TO COUNTER IT! THERE!"

Ben swings his cannon while Metagross smashed Magmortar with Meteor Mash and a crack sound is heard along with a cry. When it's all over, both Ben and Metagross lies on the ground fainted with a large crack on his head with Metagross...

A movement is seen from Ben, trying to retrieve his Sitrus Berry I gave him earlier on Elite Four while facing Glacia...

Ben snatches it and eats his Sitrus Berry, he stands up with tiredness, but at least he didn't fainted.

Tom: "It's finally over... Brilliant job Ben!" I runs toward Ben and his ability Flame body sets me on fire, I did not resist and keep hugging him. I never felt so relieved when i'm on fire, likewise when I got set on fire by Team Magma's Pokemon. At the same time, I feel invincible.

Steven: "*Dumps water on Tom* Good job Tom, you have done a great job for going this far, I can't believe your Magmortar has destroyed my Mega Metagross, it's a fantastic battle with you, Tom Hu...No...Champion Tom!

Tom: "Yeah thank you for extinguishing me, I guess this is it...here I am, beaten the champion." A feeling that is hard to describe...Invincible? Victorious? No... I might have hurt most of my Pokemon's Feeling...Especially my Gardevoir...who's I would say... 'Almost' dead due to the fact that she created the black hole and shove most Steven's Pokemon in... It's lucky that i'm the only remains of the 'Voice-type' Telekinetic experts that can stop a Pokemon from death... But we will live on. Because for now, I'm Champion Tom!

Lily rushes in and looked at all the mess and a fainted Metagross.

Lily: "Hey Tom, here's some advice before you fight the champ...could that be...have you beaten that champion already?!"

Tom: "..."

Steven: "..."

Lily: "HEY! That's not fair! I thought we meant to go on the Hall of Fame together"

Tom: "Hehe sorry Lily, I'm too victorious to be patient, maybe next time."

Lily: "Nah I'm just joking tom, seriously! Congratulation, you wouldn't have made it that far if it isn't that Mareep I've gave you and the rare Ralts our dad gave you as your birthday gift!"

Steven: "Tom are you ready to step on the Hall of Fame?" I nodded.

Steven: "OK let's go then. Oh Lily I'm sorry but I can't let you in because only the champion can walk in the hall of fame."

Lily: *Groans*

Lily: "Oh well I can't do anything could I, I might be jealous but I WILL beat you one day Tom!"

As I walked into the hall of fame, resting my Pokemon onto the machine, I suddenly thinks about the start of my adventure, how I've got here, and how I got my Mareep and my perfect Ralts...

* * *

_*flashback*_

"Hello my sweetie, wake up! It's your 7th birthday, everybody is waiting for you." I wake up with a blur vision.

"What time is it mom?"

"It's 10 o'clock, let's go get your tooth brushed up and yourself changed, then we'll..." I suddenly interrupted.

"I KNOW! My birthday cake!" I ran off before she can even grab me.

I rushed off to the toilet and I brushed my teeth on my own, then I ran back to my room and get changed quickly.

"Sweetheart, wear whatever you want today, because it's your day where you will live with another...I say 'friend' together in your life!"

*I wonder what is it? I can't wait!* I ran out and see a pile of presents stacked up neatly at a corner, my heart is filled with happiness

"MOM! COME OUT!" She heard that and rushed out.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I pointed at those gift.

"Are those presents for me?!" She nodded.

"Yes Tom but you have to wait until your friend and our relatives to come." I nodded but I can't wait until I opens the present.

_At 2:30 pm..._

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Tommy! Happy Birthday to you!" A loud cheering voice shouted toward me as I wish and think about what I want.

*I wish there is Pokemon in one of my gift*

I take a very big breath, and blow the candle with one large blow. Then large applause and clapping started up.

"Congratulation Tom!"

"Happy 7th Birthday!"

"You are growing up fast Tom!"

*I look at myself through a mirror* I have a brown hair, I'm roughly 4'5" with a... I would say square face, a normal sized body and a small feet...I snapped out of it, my mom handed me a plastic knife, aiming at the cake waiting for me to take the knife and cut it while everyone's staring at me.

I sliced the cake and another applause started up. My dad walks in and hand me an oval present.

"Happy birthday son, here's your present! Open it and take care of it!" I nodded hard and tears off the wrappings, found an eggs light blue on top half and white at the bottom half, and orange triangle thing at the middle, excitement filled my heart, and I can't wait for it to hatch.

"Happy birthday sweetheart, here's a Pokeball, you can use the Pokeball when the egg is hatched!" I put it to my storage bag carefully.

"Thank you mom, dad! I will take care of it with all my life!" They smiled as I run to my bedroom and place the egg onto my bed as well as putting my pokeball into the draw next to my bed.

_At 9:23 pm_

"Happy Birthday brother! I nearly forgot to give you my present to you, here's an egg, I found them randomly in a grassy pitch, take care of it for me please?" I turned around and I saw Lily walked in with an egg, I takes the egg and put on the left side of my bed facing the wall and cover it with my blanket, then I turned around, facing Lily,she has a messy blonde hair, a pretty short, but very intelligent young girl, she's 4"4, similar height to me, she loves me as a family, she always buy me gift whenever it's Christmas or my Birthday.

"Lily why don't you keep that egg? Don't you want to raise a pokemon yourself, you do know that you can even challenge the Pokemon League if you are good enough with this eg..." Dad interrupted.

"Tom, how many times do I have to tell you NOT to mention Pokemon League in this house? I tell you the last time. Don't you dare challenge, or even mention about the Pokemon League because you are STAYING in this house. I gave you the egg doesn't mean you can go out and wander around Hoenn and go battle other trainers. You are still young and you have a lot to learn, forget about Pokemon Leagues and go study in the Pokemon Trainer school first, then we'll think about letting you off to fight other trainers." My eyes is full of tears but I resists to drop it, mom rushes in a push my head toward his stomach, hiding me from my dad's anger.

"C'mon husband it's his birthday, don't make him cry like normally you do to him. I know he's 7 already but it's his dream, he wants to be the champion then let him do it, but obviously not now, all he's acting is excited, can't you let a child having excited moments?" Dad thinks with a red hot face with smoke coming out of his head.

"No, no pokemon leagues, no Champion and all those rubbish stuffs! I don't want my son to get hurt during his adventures. You do realize that there are all those 'Team Rocket, Team Magma and Team Aqua trying to scam people's pokemon and Tom is NOT an exception!" Mum replies calmly, hugging my face as tight as possible, and I saw Lily rans into me and takes me out of the room along with my 2 eggs. I can still hear them arguing...

"Are you seriously concerning about this? Officer Jenny are all over the place protecting peoples from harm!" My dad instantly shouts at her.

"Officer Jenny are RUBBISH! How many people's pokemon get stolen everyday?! Do you understand the pain of Trainer's pokemon got stolen by some of those ruthless, rude and idiotic brats?! All they do is steal pokemon for MONEY! What if Tom's Pokemon got stolen! Have you ever thought about his safety? Ok ok ok let's calm down a bit. What would he feel? Let's think about only family. Would he like his pokemon being torn away by those idiots? Can you afford to repair Tom's feeling? No! Absolutely no! Money can't buy happiness and most importantly. Love, money can't buy love and friendships." Mom came down with tears dropping out of her eyes, and spoke to me while hugging both of us.

"I'm sorry Tom and Lily, your father is right, you can't challenge the champion unless you are able to fight the grunts that belongs to Team Magma, Team Aqua and finally Team Rocket. C'mon let's get some sleep now both of you, you have school to go tomorrow. Let's all settle down and we'll discuss this later on."

I put on my pajamas and my shirt on, pulling my blanket up to my neck, and holding both eggs next to my arm, thinking about what they would look like when they hatch...

_To be continued_

* * *

**I revamped this chapter due to the fact that there are indeed PMs for Mega Evolution, there will be OCs in Future chapters. I'm still learning toward creating OCs so this is one of my Practise Series to work on, writing about Pokemon, it's been probably my dream earlier of my age but since I have bloody GCSEs these might be able to help me on creativities. But off from Reality! Hope you guys enjoyed this piece of 'revamped' Mega writing and I hope I'll see you again!**


	2. A Trainer of Destiny: Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Nightmares and the Scream!**_

**OK here we are! The Second Chapter of whole Story, let's give a little bit of reminder from the last chapter. We started from the Champion Battle, which if you forgotten about what the battle looks like, you should go back to chapter 1 and read from the start :) Then we moved on to Tom's Birthday and his parent's struggle, that's enough spoiler for now :)**

_"person's speech'_

_*thought/actions*_

_-Telepathy-_

**_translated poke-speech_**

_(My thought)_

* * *

_At midnight..._

"What is this?" I saw a sheep looking creature and a baby looking girl standing next to my bed.

"Reeep" "Raaaalts"

Then suddenly, there is a glass shattering noise on ground floor, I instantly hides myself and both Pokemon into the blanket, grabbing them as tight as possible. After a minute suddenly, the door slammed open, and both a man and a woman's voice is heard.

"Hey James my love, look at this room! It's all so childish and cute!" James replies.

"Oh Jessie, you are so beautiful, but there is no time for love now, let's go search this room for any Pokeballs and any Pokemon to steal!" Jessie nodded and search around my closets, my draws.

I heard that and I closes my eyes, holding both Pokemon's mouth as tight as possible, while not making sounds at all. The Woman opened my draw and saw a pokeball, instantly took it from there and put it in the storage bag. Then I feel a bare, cold, freeze off my back.

"Oh James look what I found! A Rare Ralts and a Mareep!" The man stares at me.

"Jessie let's take them before the kid realizes." Jessie nodded.

A force is felt from both of my Pokemon and I screamed very, very loud like a roaring lion, causing the Woman and the Man to collapse, but they did not faints at all. They regained their strength and pulls up a needle, they stab that needle to me and a pain and numb is felt throughout my body. I'm unable to regain my strength and saw both of my pokemon got stolen helplessly.

Then suddenly, everything went white and I woke up with sunlight shining on me, so hard that I couldn't open my eyes at all, checking both of my eggs...

They are still here. I cried out with a relieve and my parent came in and hugs me.

"What are you crying for Tom my sweet little boy?" I dropped like tons of tears onto my mom's clothes and speaks weakly with a blurry voice.

"I just dreamed that my Pokemon got taken by someone named...Jessie and James, they have a large "R" Label on it" My dad stares at me and says.

"Don't worry Tommy, you'll be fine, both of your eggs are still here right?...It's all my fault, I shouldn't really shout at your mother about all those bad guys in front of you, I'm sorry Tommy. But what you are talking about is real, Jessie and James are two of the higher ranked guard or what we call thieves back in Johto, where their base lies. They B..." mom interrupts.

"Enough of that husband, Tommy don't want to hear all those bad guys, he already had a dream already, now stop it and get changed. *Turns to me* I'm sorry Tommy but dad wants to take revenge on the Grunt, anyways let's get changed, it's almost the time for you to wake up anyways." I nodded and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth, when I opens the door, the door instantly slams back.

"OW MY NOSE!" Lily screams."AHHHHH TOMMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"I'm sorry Tommy, you OK? I forgot to lock the door, anyways why are you awake this early? It's 15 minute before you meant to wake up." I stands up with a nose bleed replies with a kind of screwed up voice.

"I had a bad dream Lily ~~I dreamed about my Pokemon being taken away by bad guys.."

"Don't worry Tommy, you'll be fine, dreams are fake, don't get too upset about that! You get to meet your friend today! Let's not get sad and be happy." I held up my nose until my mom walks up with tons of tissues.

"Owwww...my nose hurts a lot mom..." She looks at my nose, and try moving it around, a large aura of pain is felt throughout my body.

"Don't worry sweetie, your nose isn't broken, it's just bruised" I sighed with a relief although my mind rolls around those 2 peoples...Jessie and James.

* * *

_One Month Later..._

"Hey Tom let's go get some Lunch now!"

"OK MOM I'M GETTING READY!"

It's a Saturday, everything is nice and quiet, Lily's playing around with some of her Pokedolls bought by our dad. and I went out for lunch. And in my bag, there is this egg I've been waiting for ages to hatch...

At the middle of the lunch, I took out the egg, and looks at dad.

"Dad, when is this egg going to hatch? It's been a month already since my birthday and it didn't eve..." Before I manage to finish the sentence, the Egg flashed unexpectedly, then it turns into a baby looking girl.

"Raaalts! Ralts! Ralts"

I have no clue what she was saying, then suddenly, a voice appears up my brain.

-Daddy? Where's mummy?

I tries not to speak but to communicate with her in my mind, my dad pulls out his Pokedex, and aims at her.

RALTS, A RALTS HAS THE POWER TO SENSE THE EMOTIONS OF PEOPLE AND POKEMON WITH THE HORNS ON IT'S HEAD. IT TAKES COVER IF IT SENSE ANY HOSTILITY.

MOVE: GROWL, WILL-O-WISP

"Huh? It has Will-O-Wisp? Well that's some good effort breeding here...especially this is a rare one." I am confused but I thought that Ralts only has Growl, and the only thing I know about dad is a Pokemon Breeder and he breeds a lot of Pokemons.

-Where am I daddy? Who are they?

I focuses my mind and think so she can read my mind.

*You don't have a mummy Ralts, and I'm not your daddy either. But my name is Tommy, call me Tom.

Dad's POV:

*I think Tom have the ability to communicate with Pokemon using Telepathy...but..but how? How did he knows these stuff, they are so complicated that even I can't understand it...*

Suddenly, a Rocket Grunt jumped out of nowhere, and looks toward the Rare Ralts.

"Hehehe, hand me your Ralts NOW or we'll take it off you with force." My dad instantly rages and his face went right red, with large amount of smoke coming out of his head.

"Oh no you don't! GO Loudred! Use Uproar!" The Rocket Grunt smiled.

"Go Weezing, use Sludge!" Loudred sees the Sludge coming and dodged it, and releases a very loud noise toward Weezing.

"Lou-DRED Lou-DRED Lou-DRED ~~" This continued for over a minute.

"Enough of this, Weezing, get up now and use smokescreen! Then we can get this over with!"

I can't see anything, all I see is dark grey smokes surrounding me, then suddenly, a force is felt, and I realize that the Rockets want to steal my Ralts. I screams so loud that everything vibrates around me, people's covering their ears and I see the Grunts Rolling around the floor like they are mentals from the street.

"AHH WHAT IN THE OBLIVION IS THIS!"

Ralts suddenly opens her mouth, and spit some strange looking flame out which burns the grunt out of the way. Dad and mom grabbed me and ran out of the restaurant.

"Loudred Return!" Dad carefully puts his pokeball onto his belt.

Another loud noise is made over the restaurant, then a bunch of Police Cars surrounded the restaurant, a megaphone sound is heard.

"TEAM~ ROCKET. YOU ARE NOW SURROUNDED, SURRENDER AND GET OUT OF THE RESTAURANT ~ OR WE WILL TAKE ACTIONS."

Then an officer came in. Stares at my rare Ralts and asks.

"Mr Hudson, may I take your son with me for a while, I need him to support our investigation on this incident." My dad nodded, I recognize the officer's face so I have no worries. I followed the officer and into the Command Post.

"So Tommy, what exactly happened in the restaurant? Tell me as accurate as possible. Also, who gave you this rare Ralts, I ask you this is because those what we call 'crimes' looks for rare Pokemon like yours. Those are usually the case, most of the incident revolves around a Trainer's Pokemon being stolen, but yours will be special, and it happens often once or twice a week."

"Raaalts! Raaaalts!" Ralts hides behind my back, like she's scared of the officer, I have no idea why, but I feel unconfortable.

"I got this Ralts from my daddy, he's a Pokemon Breeder, I got it from my birthday and it hatched just a while ago. Back in the restaurant before those peoples arrived."

"So what happened after it hatched?" The officer asks me impatiently

"After Ralts Hatched, the Rocket Broke in and shouted at me that they want my Ralts, then my dad's face went red and sent out a Pokemon, and the rocket sent out a Pokemon as well. My dad is a very good breeder, his Pokemon is the best! He knocked out the Rocket's Pokemon and those Rocket are annoyed, so they threw smokes then a rocket guy tries to steal my Ralts, I screamed very, very loud, they fell onto the floor rolling around like one of those mentals on the street. And Ralt burned one of the grunt to the ground. Hehe, how did you do that Ralts?"

-It's Will-O-Wisp.

"So basically, Rocket tries to steal your Pokemon and your family resisted along with you screaming all over the place?"

"How did you do that scream? Try do it from here, I'll have my ear protected."

I screamed very, very loud again, everything vibrates including the car, and the motion of the sound can be seen from the walls, after about 2 second, the Officer's ear protection broke.

"That is truly magnificent, I have no idea how you do it but it...Tommy you OK? Tommy? MR HUDSON!"

-Wake up! Wake up! Tommy!- Ralts kept shaking me but I fell unconscious because I used up all my energies for the Screams, and I've done it twice.

When I gain back consciousness I saw Ralts on my stomach, hugging me. And I lies on a bed, in the hospital...

"Please don't move Tommy, you are still weak." The Nurse puts a needle up and slowly move it into my arms, and into my veins. I felt more energized than before, I wake up instantly sitting up and I saw mom and dad waiting outside as well as Lily peeking through the window, with Ralts next to me.

-Tommy! You OK? I panicked when you went unconcious!

*Yes I'm fine now Ralts, don't worry. But how did I end up here?"

-You screamed very very loud that you fainted when you finish screaming, and the officer called the ambulance, that's how you end up here, also you slept around a day already.

*WAIT WHAT? I'VE SLEPT OVER A DAY?!

-Yeah, you were mentally tired therefore you slept long.

"Hey nurse, can you let my family in please?" the nurse nodded, she walks up to the door and opens it.

"TOMMY!" The first one is definitely mom.

"Oh Tommy you OK? How did you faint on the command post?" Then this is dad.

"How did you scream like that?!" And here's Lily...

"Well it's a long story dad and mom, after I walked off with the police officer, I told everything I could to help him, then he wonders how I scream. I screamed very, very loud that it broke the officer's ear thingy. Then I slept and when I wake up, I end up being here.

"Tommy we were so worried about you, do you feel exhausted or something?"

"No daddy, but I'm hungry."

Everyone's stomach went rumbling. And we laughed like idiots on the street. After that, we went to the Pokemon Center to get my Ralts healed up, and also ate some large dinner. I had 3 bacon, 1 egg, 2 toast, and my dad has Roast Chicken with roast potatoes, which he eats like everyday. Lily always has fruit salad and mom have Chicken nuggets and chips.

* * *

_During the Dinner_

"Your Ralts has been healed up, thank you for visiting, see you next time!"

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" Ralts jumped on my shoulder and staring at the food.

-I'm hungry...what are those red strip thingy?

*They are bacon, do you want to try some?* I cut a small piece of bacon and delivered it to Ralt's mouth. She loves it so much, she jumps in front of me, using her hand, grabbed a strip of bacon from my plate and shove it in her mouth.

*Hey it's my dinner! Are you that hungry?

-*Munching the food* Yes Tom. *Continues munching, grabs another strip*

"Haha I bet you haven't fed your Ralts for ages!" Lily shook her head, a laughter breaks out. Mine and Ralt's face blushed a little bit.

"Aww How SWEET! Look at Ralt's face! She's so CUTE!" I looked at her face, she blushed even more. Her cheek is nearly red like an apple, then she tilts her head, and let out a growl.

"Raaaaaltts."

Lily and my mother relaxes, let out a huge sigh. Dad looks around trying to find a Waitress.

"OK let's go guys, it's time to go home. Excuse me waitress, can we pay now?"

"Sure thing, let me get the bills."

"OK, here's the bill, the total would be $51.50. *Receives Cash* Thank you visiting, see you next time!" The Waitress goes off and we heads back to home.

We arrives our flat 15 minute since we left our restaurant, just as dad opens the door, a sheep looking Pokemon jumps onto me, my dad opens his Pokedex, and scanned the Pokemon.

MAREEP, IT'S FLUFFY WOOL RUBS TOGETHER AND BUILDS A STATIC CHARGE. THE MORE ENERGY IS CHARGED, THE MORE BRIGHTLY THE LIGHT BULB AT THE TIP OF IT'S TAIL GLOWS.

"A Mareep? Hmm..." Before dad can even speak, Lily suddenly interrupts.

"Looks like your second egg hatched! Congratulation Tom!" He rubs his soft and fluffy wool against me. Suddenly, his tail glows very very bright, and he charges up electricity around his body, and stares at Lily.

"Maaaaa~~"

"AHHHHHHH MAREEP WHAT ARE YOU~~"

"~~REEEEEEEPP!" A bolt of electric is shot directly toward Lily.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH~~*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT* YIKES! *BZZZZZZZZZT*"

" *Bzzt* Ma~areeee~p you.. *Bzzt* id~iot *Bzzt* " everyone laughed. She fells to the floor, then tries to gain back consciousness, then a blue light glows around him and she got lifted up. Ralts walked and lifted her to the sofa inside the house.

"Well I guess this Mareep has Naughty nature then, I guess it's going to be amusing later on in this house!" Both mom and I nodded, and heads in the house while Ralts' playing around with her new move, Confusion.

After we headed in, I instantly grabs my Pokeball and captures Mareep just for safe-keeping. After that I ran to bathroom to have a shower...well to be honest day-dreaming about what happened today... Then someone knocks the door after a while of dreaming.

"Umm Tommy are you OK in there? You've been in there for 30 minutes."

"Yes I'm fine mom!" I instantly stops the day-dreaming and get out of shower, I get changed quickly and opens the door. I gone down to the living room to see Lily and Ralts, and sees Ralts lying on the floor.

"RALTS!" I ran to him like someone's dead or something horrible happens to a person.

-I'm tired Tom...I want to sleep." She fell asleep very quickly in my arm, I feel like I'm taking care of a baby. Mom and Dad "aww'ed" at the scene while trying to be ninjas, but I definitely saw them at the hallway.

"Mom,dad, I saw you two, don't hide you are not ninjas haha." I walks up toward the hallway and saw them leaning on the wall.

"Good night daddy, mommy, I'm going to sleep now. See you tomorrow!" I ran to my bedroom with my cute sleeping Ralts, lies her on the bed. Then gets Mareep's Pokeball and puts them into the draw. I puts on my pajamas, then slip myself under the blanket and pulls Ralts up to my chest, letting her rest on top of me for the night.

"Good night Ralts...sweet dreams..."

A small voice appears in my mind.

-Good night Tommy...you too...

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Well here it is, the second chapter! Every chapter, there shall be new flashbacks/different subject compares to last one. I will include stats about Tommy's Pokemon in the next Chapter. So STAY TUNED! Oh also if you can, please give me reviews as I need improvement from patient readers like you, I love you Readers...Nah i'm just joking but seriously, my story did attract people's attention...so far so good!~**

**_Here's some SPOILER!: We will talk about something 3 years later in the next chapter, when Tommy is 10, which will be a complete different story as he will receive his first Trainer License, and set out an Adventure to Hoenn._**


	3. A Trainer of Destiny: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Trainer License and the Incidents!**

**OK Here we are, the THIRD Installment of The Trainer of Destiny! I bet you guys are all excited! Without further ado, let's get this STORY roll...oh wait I forgot to mention back what happened at Chapter 2, Tom's Rare Ralts Hatched first then Mareep. Mareep evolves into Flaaffy and it has a habit of zapping Lily as It has a naughty Nature. If you missed Chapter 2 I recommend you to read it NOW before you read this one! If you guys notice, I'll try use names for Ralts for now because it would sound much more cooler.**

_Ralts/ F (Rare) / Lvl 18: Confusion, Growl, Will-O-Wisp, Teleport_

_Flaaffy / M / level 16: Thundershock, Thunder Wave, Tackle, Cotton Spore_

* * *

_3 Years later..._

I wake up with a blurry vision, just being able to figure out Ralt's Light Blue hair and her shape next to the window...My sweet, cute little girl. I mastered Telepathy and now I'm being able to communicate with most psychic Pokemon. All I need to master now is to read pokemon's thought, including non-psychic pokemons.

*Good Morning Ralts! You look cute today. OH I almost forgot, we are going to take our Trainer License today! You excited?

-Yes indeed... but...- She looks down to the street on a trainer with a Torchic.

*But...?*

-Do I have to tell you? I think you can read my mind too you know, I can read your mind whenever I want and so do you.- She looks a bit crossed

*Reading her mind* *Oh so you are worrying about me, that I can't have you as a starter Pokemon, am I right?*

-Yup, and you have to choose between Torchic, Mudkip and Tree- I walks near her and interrupts.

*No Ralts, how many time do I have to tell you? I already told Professor Birch about choosing you as a starter and he said yes, all I need to do is get my License and everything will be fine."*

-You sure about this Tom? I'm scared...

*Don't worry Ralts, you are fine. Let's go get changed and get my License!*

"FLAAFFY! FLAAFFY WHERE ARE YOU?!" *No response* And a door sound is open.

"Uh-oh I think Flaaffy is using his old way to wake Lily up...this is..." a voice of Flaaffy is heard over Lily's room.

"Flaaaaaaaa~~~~*Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt*" *charges up weak electricity*

"FFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" *fires the electric toward Lily* "AHHHHHH WHY DO YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP~~~~~" The shock stopped.

"Th~~isss W~ayy.~..~~ " She fells onto the bed and let out a huge sigh, Flaaffy runs away and tries to creep toward me.

"TOMMY! GO TRAIN YOUR FLAAFFY AND GET RID OF THAT NAUGHTY NATURE! UGH MY HAIRS! IT'S ALL MESSED UP!"

-Haha Flaaffy does this like 4 times a week! It's so funny seeing Lily's hair got messed up!

"Yeah, I like seeing Lily raging at me because my Naughty Flaaffy."

*Steadily...slowly...ready* "FLAAAAFFFY!"

"You know you can't creep me out Flaaffy, I'm resisted to your creep haha, return!" He returns to the Pokeball. Grabbing Ralts and slowly sits her on my shoulder, begins to walk down the stairs.

"Hey mom, what do we have for breakfast?"

"I made you your favorite Prawn Cocktail! Just for your last gift before you head off challenging peoples and Gyms. Be sure get loads of Gym Badges when you came back! Oh and for Ralts! I got Chocolate Ice Cream for her."

"Raaaalts! Ralts ! Raalts" *She licks the ice cream, mom looks at her face and "Aww'ed" again... It's nothing strange, she does that daily on Ralt's cute face...I wonder what happens when she evolves...Will she be more cute? Or dead Gorgeous? I have no idea.

" *Munching the prawns* Oh mom I'm going to miss your Prawn Cocktail and your Cooking while I'm gone! And dad's Exploud!"

"Oh sure you do my lovely boy, you are ten already... Time has gone quick..." I nodded, a rushing sound is heard and the Entrance door is opened.

"I'm late again! Argh! See you later wife, Tom!" Dad rushed off toward his car and drives his car into work.

"Well, I guess this is it, let's go get our Trainer License, see you later mom." I saw Ralts still licking her Chocolate Ice Cream, I took her to the living room and watched a bit of TV until she finished.

"Ralts do you want a name? How does Michelle sound?"

-I LOVE that name, Michelle sound so cool!- She's always excited, she jumps around all day non stop if I'm happy. Then I looks on the map that's stuck to the wall...

"Ok, let's head to Littleroot town, we'll pass Petalburg City, and just south of Oldale Town...there it is! I found Littleroot, let's go Michelle!" I checked my bag and I got everything I need for a night.

-Sure!- She hops on my shoulder and we start walking out of the house.

As always, we always have to go through this annoying forest where bunch of Poochyena and all those bugs settles in there. which most untrained Pokemon Owner hates about. Michelle stands up on my shoulder as I slowly walks into the grass pitch, heading toward the Petalburg Woods.

-WATCH OUT!- A White looking Shell Pokemon just swings down and hits my head, knocking me off balance, to the floor I goes. Then a horde of Shroomish laughed at me and Michelle.

"Raaaalts Raaaalts Ralts!"

Michelle uses Confusion and knock the horde of Shroomish out, one of them decide to be stupid and rams onto a Slakoth, enraging it.

"Shrooom, Shroo,mish-shroom"

"SLAAAKOOTTH...Slaak?" He turns and stares at me, looks like I'm in trouble... " GO FLAAFFY."

"Flaaaaffyy."

"Slaak! Kooth" He scratches Flaaffy and Flaaffy lands onto me, causing me to fell the second time.

"Slaak! Koth!" Michelle is mad about it, her body turned blue, lifting Slakoth and thrown it over the horde of Shroomish. A bunch of Shroomish sound are heard.

"Return Flaaffy! Man flaaffy's naughty nature gave me a bit of a headache..."

I put Flaaffy's pokeball onto my belt then I started to walk along the path. I saw lights coming out from a side, I tries to run to it along with Michelle.

"Hey you! Stop! Where do you think you are going! LET'S BATTLE!" I random person with a finger pointing at me, and a bug net at the back of him. I jumped back, preparing for battle.

"Go Wurmple! Give it your best shot!" He throws the pokemon in the air, and a bug looking Pokemon appeared... I freaked out because me and Michelle always hated bugs.

"Michelle you want to have a go?" She nodded and jumps onto the ground.

"Wurmple! Use String Shot!" The Trainer's Wurmple spat some silk at Michelle and she manage to dodge it.

"Good job Michelle, now use Will-O-Wisp!" Michelle spat some greyish looking flame and it sets Wurmple on fire."

"NO! Wurmple roll around to extinguish your flame!" He panicked and tries to roll around, but the flame won't extinguish.

"Michelle, it's time to finish this, use Confusion!" Michelle turned blue again, along with Wurmple which is on fire. Lifting him up to the sky, and she smashes Wurmple to the ground and makes a small crater below Wurmple.

"Nooo...Wurmple, Return! You've done a great job." He puts his Pokeball onto his belt. "Good job stranger, you are good with your Pokemon, have you challenged the Rustboro Gym yet? Oh and here you go, for losing to you." I received $150, I puts it in my wallet and Michelle jumps back onto my shoulder.

"No not yet, I'm going to get my Trainer License right away. See you later, and thanks for the battle." Just as I'm about to leave the exit, a man appeared.

"Well Well Well, if it isn't Tommy. Hi!"

"Professor Birch! Umm...did you saw that battle?" Professor Birch nodded.

"That was some fascinating Battle, and your Ralts? Let me have a look at it." He studies Michelle and She blushed a little bit, then he looks back to me, handling my Trainer License.

"Well I was suppose to deliver the Trainer License to you but I never knows that you are heading to my Lab, well never mind, here's your Trainer License. Also your Ralts is Rare, and she has a special breed move, Make sure you take EXTRA care for her because it's hard to get a Ralts with Will-O-Wisp and Modest Nature...while it's rare, lot's of people will be jealous of you, and they will tries to steal her off you as well...So see you..Nearly forgot! Here's a Pokedex, you are now eligible for Gym Battles, congratulation! The first gym you have to face is Rustboro Gym and the leader is Roxanne, she is a specialist of Rock Type, so make sure you bring some Water Type Pokemon in just in case! Right, follow me." I followed behind Professor Birch and saw a Gym sign.

"Petalburg Gym, Norman is a fantastic man of Normal Type."

"Well that's a bit of an Advertising there ain't it Professor Birch" I points at the sign. "Who is Norman anyways?"

"Don't you know Norman? He's famous of a Daughter named May and she's one of the Top Coordinator in the whole Hoenn Region! For his pokemons, he's famous for his Slaking and his Vigoroth, both pokemon are fantastic but Slaking does Loaf around for a bit."

"I see, will I be able to challenge it right now?" Professor Birch shakes his head.

"No no no, you can challenge him when you've got 4 Gym badges. All of them are very tough, especially Flannery, she's a bit older compare to her younger selves back when Brendan was there and she just became a Gym Leader not long. Now she has matured, and more Powerful with his Torkoal, you better watch out!" When we finish talking, we already arrived at Littleroot town.

"Right let me just register your Ralts, and you are free to go!" He fills in the form.

-When can we head back home? I'm tired...

"Don't worry Ralts, we can rest for a bit at the Pokemon Center at Oldale Town, then we'll head back home tomorrow. But Michelle, why are you tired? You only dodged a bit, used Will-O-Wisp and Confusion?"

"You are mentally Tired, I told you to train your Mental Stamina didn't I, don't just go slack off like a Slakoth and think nothing's going to hap~~..." She wasn't even listening, she fell asleep and leaning on my head. *Her cuteness immobilizes me and I just can't manage to teach her lessons...Oh well I guess that's my fate, and I have to train her myself..."

"OK the form has been filled up, you are free to leave, good luck Tommy, hope you have a great journey! Oh and here's 6 Pokeballs. They are for catching Pokemons." I waved at Professor Birch as I walked out of the Lab and into the Wilderness, along with the pokeballs. I walk along with the path, saw some romantic scenes at sunset. Suddenly, a wild Poochyena stares at me,I scans him with my Pokedex.

"Poochyena, a Bite Pokemon, It savagely threatens foes with bared fangs. It chases after fleeing targets tenaciously. It turns tail and runs if the foe strikes back."

He tried tackle me but I dodged it. I take out Flaaffy's Pokeball, and thrown it up high.

"Let's go Flaaffy, use Thunderbolt!"

"Flaaaaaa~~" He charges electricity

"FYYYYYYYY" A bolt of electric is shot toward Poochyena.

Poochyena lies on the floor, paralyzed. I threw an Empty Pokeball at him, he didn't resist.

*C'mon* 1...I holds my breath...2...*Almost there...

* 3...*Click* I releases my breath. Then I took a big breath, and shouts.

"YAY I catched my first Pokemon!" I puts the pokeball in my belt and I start running toward the Pokemon Center.

I walks to the counter and saw Nurse Joy.

"Hello Nurse Joy, can you heal up my Pokemon please? Oh can I also book a room for the night please?"

"No Problem, can you fill in this form for me please? While your Pokemon's healed up." I fills in the form as detailed as possible, then left it on the desk, Nurse Joy hands me back the Pokemon.

"Here's your Pokemon,and you Keys, your room is Number 3. Your Pokemon are all healed up and great, all they need is a good Night rest, Good night!"

I walked up the stairs and I spotted the door with a 3 at the middle. I assume that's the room, when I walked in, I put down all my baggage, lies Michelle on the bed. And went to shower.

_12 mins later..._

I dried myself up and brushed my tooth, when I opens the door, I saw Michelle standing in front, wondering what's in the toilet..well Bathroom.

"C'mon Michelle let's go get some rest now, we have something important to do tomorrow."

-But I don't want to...I want to play around with my Confusion!

"OK sure, lemme grab the TV Remote so I can watch some TV while you are playing around with your Confusion." I grabbed the remote on the table and start watching TV and I switch to the Channel I always watched, The Secret of Hoenn.

_In the TV_

"We found this Meteorite and it's heard to be owned by one of the Pokemon From Space, and you can see, there is this special Pattern...ahhhhhh." The Stone has been taken by a robot arm and I saw Team Rocket, a megaphone is heard.

"Meowhaha we are going to steal your Meteorite and summon the Space Pokemon!"

"Then Our boss will be so fascinated and we shall conquer the Hoenn REGION! MEOWHAHAHAHA"

"Traveling through the Universe in the speed of light"

"Enjoying luxuries while stealing the brights"

"Beating the Evils with our Special Forces"

"Doing the right stuff while flying with horses"

"Jessie."

"James"

"We are TEAM ROCKET! Meowth! WOOOBUFFETT!"

*switches off TV* Grrr...Team Rocket again...

I can't do anything but thinks deeply with a bit of fury. Michelle stops playing around with confusion and tries to calm me, she can read my mind of course, and she appears to be mad as well. We all have bad memories together with Team rocket, it's all their fault.

"We'll beat them down whenever we saw them on the street ok? We will take revenge, for scaring me and my family and of course! You... Let's get some sleep now, ok Michelle?"

-Sure!

"Good night Michelle, have a nice dream"

-You too, good night Tom.- I drags Michelle onto my chest and we both starts sleeping.

_The Next Day_

I opens my eyes, and I saw Michelle looking out the window again. I smiled secretly and I kept staring at her. I fell off the bed since I can't get my eyes off her, she's too cute. I walks to the bathroom and get changed, brushed up and do all those common boy stuffs. I walk out and I reads her mind.

*Michelle's POV:

I wonder what would I look like when I evolves, I don't mind evolving but it's...I don't want to grow up really, I like staying like this...*looks out the window and sees a Zigzagoon and a Linoone* Oh well I have to evolve because I would wield better power and perhaps I might like my new look.

"Michelle? You ok? You don't really have to evolve if you don't want to, I won't force you, but if it's a very serious situation, I want you to evolve, I know you can't go back as a Ralts like now, but something has to be left behind and forget, think about the future. Let's not get depressed Michelle, you don't look right like this."

-Will you keep me when I evolves? I don't want to lose you Tom...I don't know why, but I want to stay with you. Promise me, you won't leave me right?

"Why would you say that? You are my Starter pokemon and I will NEVER leave you behind! You are my pride, you are my strength. You are basically my life, I can't live without you."

-Thank you Tom! *Hugs* Let's go now, we heading toward the forest again?- I nodded. She lands on my shoulder waiting for me to get out of the room and sign out. I picked up the bag, start walking down the stairs and I saw Officer Jenny standing there talking to Nurse Joy.

"Hello Officer Jenny, what's wrong?" She turns around and face me.

"Oh, there has been a Robbery last night, we are confirmed that it's another Team Rocket's attempt. I'm just asking if Nurse Joy saw someone suspicious, but sadly she saw nothing."

"Really...Team Rocket... AGAIN?! I've saw the on the TV last night in the show 'The secret of Hoenn' and they stole a Meteorite, and now you are saying they are over here as WELL?"

"Yeah, Team Rocket has been extremely active lately and we need peoples like you to help during your Adventure, will you please help us out? For the sake of the Hoenn Region?"

"I will DEFINITELY help you out, but first I need your PokeNav Registered so I can contact you later on in my Adventure." I handed my PokeNav to the Officer, and after a few moment, I received my PokeNav back.

"Thank you for your Co-operation, feel free to ring us when you saw Team Rocket, we will offer full support due to their recent activities." I nodded, and soon Officer Jenny left, then I talks to Nurse Joy.

"Can I please sign out?" Nurse handed me the form.

"No problem, please fill in your name, where you live and the time you sign out please." I fills in the form.

-Hey Tom look! There's this guy named Tyler Rocket on the list! *Points at the name* Here! Here! He's very suspicious

"Nurse Joy! I think Ralts found someone suspicious on the list! Look!" I pointed at one of the line. The name on the list is named Tyler Rocket. She looked on the list, spots Tyler Rocket with no time and address given on the list. I instantly pull out my PokeNav, and rings Officer Jenny.

"Hello Tommy, how can I help you."

"Hello Officer Jenny, I saw a suspicious name on a sign out list with no address and no time of when he left."

"His name is -Ty-r R-ket-"

"He-Tom-y yo- a-e break-ng u- *Silent*"

"Hello? Hello? Oh NO there is some disturbance of Signal!" Then suddenly, everything went black, and a few Rocket Grunt came in.

"Hey hand me your pokemon NOW! I don't care who you are and I don't want to know either. Hurry up, NOW!" A strange Pokemon Sound is heard as the Rocket Grunt runs toward me. Luckily Michelle used Confusion to hold them in the air, throwing them back to where they landed.

"DDDeeeeooooxyyss" He changes shape, then starts charging a purple looking bolt.

"We are running out of time! Bail out NOW!" They called the Gunship and they dropped a rope.

"C'mon hop on to it, hold on!" The Rockets Hold on tight.

As the ropes pulls up, Deoxys starts aiming at the Carrier.

"Fire the Cannon NOW!" The Grunts shouts to the microphone, then a Large blast sound is heard and Deoxys dodged the shot then start charging again.

"Reload it and fire again! This time add a Gatling to suppress Deoxys!" After a few second, another blast sound is heard, along with the Gatling guns and this time the shot hits Deoxys, and the Gatling Guns kept shooting explosive stuffs to him even when he's down.

"Dee...ooxys.." I saw him lying on the floor watching the gunship Goes. I ran up to him and healed him with whatever i've got, potions, all sort of berries. He regained strength, then Officer Jennys came in and checks the Pokemon Center.

"Deee, Deeoxys!" I have no idea what it's saying, but Michelle translated it for me.

-He says Thanks, Stranger!- Deoxys changes form and it chases after the gunship, then power is back up and My PokeNav is working again.

"Tommy, What happened? Are you OK? Are you hurt?" Officer Jenny appears worried.

"Don't worry officer, I'm absolutely fine, though I saw a bunch of grunt dropped off from a Gunship and tries to steal my Pokemon. Luckily I have Michelle, my amazing, and cute Ralts using confusion to hold them off. Then that...umm is it Deoxys? Yeah it definitely is. He tries to bring the Gunship down but it got shot down by those peoples in the Plane. I healed him with whatever i've got, and he gone chasing the Rockets again." Nurse Joy sobbered up very fast because it is touching that I treat pokemon with care. Officers recorded the speech.

"Thank you for your co-ordination, take this, it helps your Pokemon grows stronger. See you next time!" I receives this blue colored candy and I let Michelle holds on to it because I don't think it would be useful for me.

_In the Rocket Gunship_

"Man, what in oblivion is that, you almost got us shot down by Deoxys! Sometimes I wonder how you guys even works, you are payed to work HARD, not letting some Kid off with some stupid psy~~~ *BANG*~~~Wow we just got a Hit! What the heck was that." The Pilot looks at the radar and something's moving closer and closer very fast.

"This can't be good...*puts the mic toward him* Warning, we are about to experience another hit, brace yourselves or you'll get hurt." Everyone on the deck is braced. Then suddenly, a large 'bang' appeared around the wings.

"Uh-oh this can't be good *Peeks out of the Window*, Two engine's on fire, and I SPOTTED A BLOODY DEOXYS! *pulls the mic again while pushing buttons to stop fuel going in the third and the fourth engine which is on fire* Everyone grab a parachute, we about to do an Emergency Evacuation, quickly, NOW!"

Everyone on the deck panicked, they ran to grab a parachute. The pilot opens the gate and most of the grunts got blown off by the force of wind. Some of them didn't manage to grab a parachute, those dives down in a very fast speed. While grunts with a parachute, they watches as Deoxys approaches the Gunship.

"C'mon bail this thing out of the way now! *Presses the Counter Measures Button" He fire countermeasures hoping the flare would hit Deoxys and inflict a burn, but nothing happened.

"*Prays* I hope I will crash land onto the floor without me dying...Please save me god, I don't want to go to hell..."

As Deoxys start charging up another Psycho Boost, one of the grunts took out his last Rocket available, load it into a Launcher and fires it. The Rocket flew far, but unfortunately it missed.

"Damn the Gods, why the hell did you missed?! you SUCK at accuracy man."

"Dude that Deoxys is faster than speed of light, what the fudge can I bloody do!"

Deoxys aims at the gunship, sending the Psycho Boost to the Carrier, making a large hole almost just around 10 cm apart from the cockpit.

"AHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! *Looks up* Holy Crap did he just blew a hole on top of us? I hope I die Hard now... *Pushes the handle and the Gunship begins to dive down* C'mon we are about to lower the attitude, hold on!" As the Gunship descends, Deoxys starting to charge again, but this time, with electric.

"Deeoooxxyss! *Bzzzt* *Bzzzt*"

"This is going to be bad...Look, a plain! Do a crash landing on it!"

"DeeoooooooooXYYYYY!" A large Electric Beam Charges at the Gunship.

"Ahh crap what now! Oh no now he's using Zap Cannon." The electric beam charges to the gunship, but nothing really happened. Then suddenly, one of the controller saws the Hydraulic Meter's falling.

"Captain we are losing Hydraulics! what can we do?!"

"We can do nothing...we are going to die in anyways..."

Deoxys changes it's form, into speed form. He uses Extreme Speed, charging his way toward the gunship.

"We are going to die...As a experienced Rocket Pilot for 40 years...Dying in a Gunship... My Loyalty still belongs to our beloved Giovanni, and I hope he receives that. Let's bring Deoxys to death along with the gunship!" *He presses a button and more fuel is injected toward the engine so Deoxys will die from Intense burning and large explosions. As he finished talking, Deoxys breaks through the Gunship and strike through the power generator, the whole Plane shuts down. Then in a flash of a second, the whole plane explodes, spreading fragments of metal bits everywhere. With Deoxys fainted, and falling to the forest.

A random traveller saw the scene, and quickly recorded the footage down. And off to the internet it goes. The Video got like 10k shares just as he puts on to a social website and thousand and thousands of Pokemon Trainer are terrified by what happened at the location where the incident happened. Giovanni saw the clip and he appears very,very angry.

"What a piece of trash...If those grunts can't do it, I will do it MYSELF! Madame Boss! Can you please give me some of your Perfected Grunts so we can launch a large operation to capture Deoxys, which will also show how powerful we are compare to those useless Team Magma and Team Aqua who was fighting over those useless Orbs. Hehehe..."

_Back in the Pokemon Center..._

"C'mon Michelle let's go!" I ran out of the Pokemon Center as I do a good-bye wave to Nurse Joy."

"Here we are, the Petalburg Woods" I walked in and I saw a horde of Poochyena eating Oran Berries on the floor. Then I suddenly realizes something.

"Oh YEAH my poochyena, I forgot to introduce myself to him. Come out poochyena!"

"Poochy! Poochyena!"

"Michelle is it a He or She?"

-It's a he Tom, He have a Rash Nature.

I pulls out my Pokedex, and scanned him. "Poochyena's level: Level 8; Moves: Tackle, Howl ; Recommended training Method: Using the move Howl to raise it's attack, then try tackle the opponent."

"Ok let's do this Poochyena! Use Tackle on that Poochyena who's eating a berry!"

"Poochyyy..YENA!" My Poochyena engaged the Wild Poochyena with a critical hit.

"Ok Poochyena, now use Howl"

"PooCHYY!" His muscle tensed up and his appears more aggressive. Then the wild Poochyena starts to howl as well, tensing his muscle for a powerful tackle.

"Now Poochyena use Tackle!" Poochyena charges up speed quickly. And slams the Wild Poochyena to the floor, left fainted.

"Good job Poochyena!" "Poochyy!"

"OK, let's head for the first Gym now!" "Hey you! Help me!" a Mysterious voice appears over the patch of grass.

"I'm hiding here to protect the Devon Goods, because Team Magma is hunting for it and I don't want to die!" Then an aggressive voice is heard just over the corner.

"There you are! Now hand me the Devon Goods or we'll beat you to death until you give up your Goods!" A man in a red hoodie and black trousers appeared.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Here comes the Team...Never Mind i'll have you guessing who's going to appear, the whole storyline is similar to the Pokemon Emerald but with some new elements of excitement in there, as well as Event Legendary appearing move often to aid Tommy. Cough* Deo- Cough* Xys... OK actually I might even put the Legendary Beast to it, what do you guys think? You can post it in the review and if you can please leave some improvement I could be made and...yeah! I need some suggestions, PM me with suggestion so I can make the whole story better, without you guys reading this I wouldn't really continue the story. Depend on your reviews, I might rewrite Chapter One so I could actually implement Mega Stuffs to it, Steven's Metagross deserves a Mega Evolution and so does Tommy's Pokemon. What do you guys think about Mega Evolutions in my story? Yes or No? If possible, I might be able to shorten the time needed to make Chapter 4 to 1-2 days if my story actually attracts you readers. I'm still new, therefore I need advice for making good stories. Thank you for reading.**


	4. A Trainer of Destiny: Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: The Devons and a Friendship Problem!**_

**Last chapter, Tommy received his Trainer License and a Incidents involving Deoxys happened after Tom's about to tell Officer Jenny some secrets. If you have not read it, read it first and you'll see what leads to this Chapter. Or read from the start if you haven't read it yet. Mega Evolution will be used in this story, so there is more excitement inside the story! Well, time to let this story rolling!**

"person's speech'

*thought/actions*

-Telepathy-

**translated poke-speech**

(My thought)

_**Ralts/Michelle / F (Rare) / Lvl. 20: Confusion, Growl, Will-O-Wisp, Teleport**_

_**Flaaffy/ M / Lvl 16: Thundershock, Tackle, Frustration, Cotton Spore**_

_**Poochyena/ M / Lvl 10: Tackle, Howl, Sand Attack**_

* * *

"No! Nay! NEVER!" The Magma grunt Smiled.

"Well well! A Brave soul you've got here to face our awesomeness! Go Poochyena! Use Tackle on that dude over there! Make sure you don't tackle the Goods though!"

"Oh no you don't! Go Flaaffy! *Flaaffy runs toward me* Ahhhh not THIS WAY!" He rubs his wool on me, his electric charges up quickly.

"OK that was a close call, Flaaffy! Use Thundershock!" Flaaffy faces the Poochyena.

"Flaaaa~~~FYYYYYY *A bolt of electricity is shot at Poochyena, Poochyena instantly fainted upon the shock.

"Oh what! You are lucky you little brat, if I ever sees you again, you are in trouble!" He ran very fast that he's gone on a blink of a time.

"Thank you stranger, what's your name?" I checks if he's alright.

"My name is Tommy, nice to meet you." Lends him my arm just for him to get up from the shock. He nearly passed out when Poochyena heading toward him at a very fast speed.

"Thank you so much Tommy, if it wasn't you I would be dead by those Magma Grunts. Please follow me!" I followed him into Rustboro City, and I saw my house at the village next to the City. I walked to a very tall building, and went onto the third floor and I saw a man sitting on a chair, staring at me.

"Who might this young lad be?" I blushed a little bit and Michelle blushed a little bit as well.

"Oh this young lad? He saved me from one of those Magma Grunt who's trying to kill me for the Devon Goods!"

"Oh how nice of you! I'm Mr. Stone, I have something to give you, here take it."

"What is this machine?"

"It's called the Itemfinder. It helps you find hidden items or it locates items that some pokemon Trainers accidentally dropped it."

"Thank you Mr. Stone!" He holds onto me." Wait! I would also like you to have this new type of Pokeball, it's called the Repeat Ball, it will have an increased catch rate if you catch a pokemon that you previously own one. It's one of our finest products, and it's popular amongst other trainers."

"Thank you so much Mr. Stone, is there anything I can help you?"

"Yes Actually, I have a mail to be delivered, he's my son and his name is Steven, you can usually find him in Granite Cave. And also a Parcel of Ship Gears for Capt. Stern, you can do that after you deliver the Mail to My son. You know I'm very old and I tend not to move off my desk other than the end of the day where I slowly 'crawls' back to my house and have a good night sleep. And yeah, please deliver it so I can rest without any regrets."

"Sure Mr. Stone, I'll do whatever I can to aid your future."

"Thank you so much once again Tom...See you next time...oh wait let me just register you into my PokeNav so we can have a chat later on." I walked off with my PokeNav registered.

I gone out of the building, then my PokeNav rang.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Are you joking? It's me! Lily, I forgot to make contacts with you before you left your home onto adventure, I just got my Trainer license delivered, and I chose a Mudkip! He's so cute! Well I'm off to training now, see ya! *Hangs up*" I registered the Number onto my PokeNav. Then I suddenly remembers the house, it's just not far away, I ran very quick, because it's sunset and the Gym is probably closed and I want to sleep on my own bed once more before I move out and starts my real adventure.

"Hey Mom, Dad I'm back!...*Silence*...Mom? Dad?"

Then Mom appears behind me. Carrying a bag of fresh veggies and raw meats, as well as a few bottles of milk and some others magazine stuffs.

"Oh my! Dear I thought you are gone for adventure! Why are you here?" My mum hugs me just as I'm about to take off my bag.

"I'm about to challenge the Gym but it's closed so yeah, I'm home just for tonight, but I guess it's better than staying at the Pokemon Center all night... I miss your cooking already mom! What are we having tonight?"

"Oh we are going to a big meal just for you! Lily's coming back soon, your dad will be away for a month since he moved out to Sinnoh for works. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Roxanne, the Rustboro Gym leader recently evolved her famous Nosepass into Probapass which is heard to be far more defensive than the normal one. She flew to Chargestone Cave at the Unova Region before and catched several other Pokemon, but he'll use mostly Hoenn Pokemon against trainers like you."

"Thank you for the hint mom! I'm just going to take a shower ok?"

-Are you absolutely sure that I'll be able to beat that Probapass? It's a steel type and I hate facing it since i'm weak against it...Especially one of the Pokemon I've known for ages being my rival...I hate steel type, it brings so much pain to me.

"Don't you worry Michelle, we can first attempt to beat Roxanne, if we can't we can go get a Lotad in the wild, is that OK?

-Sure~~

I walks into my bedroom, everything remains untouched, other than my bedsheet being washed and changed...I stuffs more clothing in just in case I don't have enough. I smells my Armpit and stuff around me, I stinks...I grabbed my new clothings, and I quickly ran to my Bathroom. Leaving Michelle behind at my Bedroom waiting for me to come back.

I steps in the shower, stayed in there for almost 20 minute because of day-dreaming like I normally do... Then suddenly, Michelle starts to appear on my mind.

"Oh get off me Michelle! Argh!" I stopped showering and storms up to my room, half naked and fuming.

"Do you have to do this ?!" She does this often and I can't day-dream any longer once Michelle's on my mind. And she blushed

-I like to feeling of being in a shower though...That's why I'm on your mind while you're having shower because I like having Warm water running down my body.

I stopped fuming and ran back to the toilet to get myself dressed up as fast as possible.

"MOM! I'M HOME!" I storm down the stairs while sitting Michelle on my shoulder, looking at Lily's new pokemon Mudkip.

"Lily?!"

"Tommy?! Is it really you?! I thought you gone on for Adventure!" I runs down and hugged Lily. Lily does cares for me a lot before, but not as much as before since I gone on adventuring. She returns the hug.

"Well the Gym's closed and I can't be bothered to sleep in the Pokemon Center so I'll just rest here tonight!"

"Ahh I see, well we got big dinners tonight I guess then! Oh yeah has your Ralts evolved yet? It's been quite a long time already!"

"No, not quite yet, she's not ready for it nor she wants to Evolve, I have no idea why but I just follows her mind, letting her do whatever she wants unless in battle. Also, she got a name now, her name is Michelle."

"Michelle? That's a nice name for her! You really do spoil her though, even pokemons have to endure pains while evolving, like Mudkip soon with evolve into..something that might look strange? I don't know, but your Mareep DID gone through an Evolution to Flaaffy."

"Well I guess Flaaffy is strong minded, I don't know about Michelle though. She might have very good Mental Vitality but I don't think she will be accepting her new body."

"We can talk about that later, I have important stuff to do, see you in a bit!" I nodded and I gone upstair, playing around with my old Computer.

At 6:30 PM

"DINNER TIME BOYS AND GIRLS!"

I run down the stairs and saw Lily Walking into the Kitchen. Her Mudkip reminds me to battle other trainers.

"Hey Lily!" She stopped while opening the door, and turns to me.

"Yes Tommy?"

"Do you want to battle my Flaaffy once we've done eating?"

"Yeah sure! But where?"

"Anywhere, it could be on the street, or at our Garden, or we can go to park using obstacles."

"Let's go to park then! Now before we do that, let's finish our dinner first!"

After finishing our Dinners

"Mom i'm fantastically full! I'm properly stuffed! OK Lily let's go out and have a Pokemon battle!"

"Let's do this!" We walked to the park and there is a person watching us.

"GO! Mudkip!"

"Let's to this Flaaffy! Use Cotton Spore to slow Mudkip down!"

"Wow I never...Ahhh! Hey that's cheating! Why are you using Cotton Spore on me?!" Flaaffy then uses Cotton Spore on Mudkip, slowing him down.

"I won't stand that! Mudkip, use Mud-Slap!"

"Mudkip! Mudkip Mudkip!" It splashes a bunch of mud onto Flaaffy and some of the mud catches Flaaffy's eyes.

"Oh no! Flaaffy, quickly, get those mud off your eyes! Then use Thundershock on Mudkip!"

"Flaaaa~~~~FYYYYYYY!" A bolt of electricity is shot toward Mudkip, Mudkip standed there doing nothing and endured the bolt.

"WHAT!? How can that be possible!"

"Hehe, you can't hit my Mudkip because electricity have no effect on Ground Type!"

"Argh! Use Tackle Flaaffy!" Flaaffy begins to charge at Mudkip on a high speed.

"Mudkip, use Mud-Slap to counter it, then use Water Gun!"

Mudkip waits Flaaffy to attack him, then he suddenly splashes mud on Flaaffy's face, blinding him, and Flaaffy fells onto the ground.

"Flaaa...Flaaaaffyyy!"

"Uh-oh this ain't good! Flaaffy hurry up, get rid of the dirt out of your eyes!"

"There we goes! Use Water Gun to finish him!" Mudkip nodded

"Muuud!"

"NO! Flaaffy! Dodge now!" He stood there, rubbing his eyes.

"Kiiiiippp!"

"Flaaaafffyyyyyyy!" He took a direct hit from the water gun and got launched to the woods.

"Oh no! Flaaffy!"

"Oops...Sorry Tommy...You OK~~~~" I ran to the wood, then suddenly a bolt of electricity fires at me, I dodged it and it hits Lily."

"AHHH! NOT AGAIN! *Bzzt* *Bzzt*" Flaaffy Jumps out of the wood, laughing at Lily.

"Flaaffy Flaa-a-a-fyy!"

"Mudkip! Mudkip Mudkip!"

"Michelle do you have any idea what they are talking about?"

-Flaaffy laughs at Mudkip, then Mudkip tries to protest...As you know Flaaffy as naughty Nature, he often gets into trouble.

"Uh-oh Flaaffy stop!"

"Flaaaaffy!"

-He said no. I think I'll have to make him? Or just leave Mudkip to him.

"I guess Lily can handle Flaaffy. Let mudkip do it."

**Mudkip: Stop now! I will beat you down if you don't!"**

**Flaaffy: No you don't, you can't stop me! Hiiiyaaaah! *Charges toward Mudkip***

**Mudkip: Ha nothing hap...Oww!**

***Mudkip got tackled over and rolls on the ground.**

**Mudkip: You will PAY for this! *Turns bright, and starts to stand up***

"MARSHTOMP!"

I instantly pulls out my pokedex, scanning that pokemon. "Marshtomp, a Mud Fish Pokemon. Its toughened hind legs enable it to stand upright. Because it weakens if its skin dries out, it replenishes fluids by playing in mud."

**Marshtomp: Now you are gonna pay! Die!**

**Marshtomp uses Mud Shot.**

**Flaaffy: AHHH! *Bunch of mud is shot and Flaaffy fainted***

"Oh no Flaaffy you ok?!"

"Fl-aa-fy..."

"I'm very sorry Tommy, well I guess my Marshtomp is powerful against electric types after all...will you forgive me?"

"Don't worry Lily, I'll have to train Flaaffy myself, it's all my fault that I always train Michelle over him..."

"Don't blame it all on yourself Tommy, his nature also has some effects on his actings. We can train him better, by I mean we, it means WE! We are going to defeat all the Gym Leaders and I won't just sit there watching you getting more and more powerful!" I nodded, we went back to home then I let Flaaffy out. I dragged him into my room, trying to communicate with him.

"Flaaffy! Why didn't you listen to me back in the park!"

"Michelle, translate whatever he speaks please."

"Flaa!Flaaffy-Flaf!Flaaffy-flaaffy-Flaaf!"

-I don't like you anyways, you always make me embarrass in front of other peoples, like yesterday, you made me embarrassed over a group of Shroomish!

"Well I guess I did make you embarrass but you should be able to dodge it, why didn't you just dodge the attack and Tackle it?"

-Oh i'm just going to read his mind, don't speak Flaaffy, i'll read your mind. And I'll give your answers and questions to Tommy.

"Flaaffy,flaf." Flaaffy seems to be crossed with me, but not as much as before when I talks to him because he's tired.

-I suppose you would stop abusing Flaaffy, spend some more time with him, you spends so much time on me and he's jealous. His friendship level will goes down and when it reaches the bottom, he'll not listen to you command. You must be persistent.

"I'm sorry Flaaffy, I promise that I will spend more time with you, it's my fault...OK let's just rest for today and I'll train you more tomorrow, WITHOUT embarrassing you." Flaaffy's already asleep when I say that.

The next day...

"Good morning everyone! Good morning Flaaffy! Good morning Michelle!" Flaaffy ignores me, and I saw Michelle watching out of the window again.

-Good morning Tommy, you look worried, oh I know why! Because Flaaffy's ignoring you?

"Yup...I hope he still listens to my command...After all I...sigh* I just hope he would be able to beat a Poochyena...speaking of Poochyena, a while ago I catched one, let's set him out and train!" I runs to bathroom, get changed, got my belt on with Poochyena's pokeball and Flaaffy's pokeball in it.

"See you later mom, I have important things to do!" I storms down the stairs, grabbed my bag and runs to the park where most trainers train their Pokemon."

"One! Two! One! Two! One! Two!" A woman with a deep blue hair and tied up with pink hairbands.

"OK...let's head to a tree" *Takes out my Pokedex* "Flaaffy, Moves: Tackle, Frustration, Cotton Spore and Thundershock."

"Huh?! Frustration? Hey Michelle, do you have any idea what frustration do?"

-Frustration gains power as the Pokemon Hates the user, like now.

"OK Flaaffy! Use Frustration on the tree!" He responded.

"Flaaaa-fy-fy-fy-fy-fy! Flaaaffy!" He smashes it constantly and does a large slam to the tree, then broke the trunk of it. The woman stares at Flaaffy and she notices something strange.

*Why is that Flaaffy's Frustration so powerful? Does he hates his trainer?* She think something isn't right, so she rans over to me.

"Hey there trainer, it looks like you are not treating well with your Flaaffy, what's wrong with him?"

"Well it's not really long but a rather, an idiotic story, all I did is overuse Michelle, which is the Ralts that's sitting on my shoulder right now. She is very powerful and she has a breed move called Will-O-Wisp."

"I can see that Flaaffy hates you so much because he's jealous of your Ralts, she's rare, cute and attracting, while Flaaffy has not been loved by anyone. And it's only you who can change Flaaffy, do you want him to be that Arrogant toward you when he evolves? I don't think so. Look at your Poochyena either, he's looking sad. It's also because your attractions toward Rare Pokemon, this is usually the case. Where's your starter Pokemon anyways? Don't you have one of them found by Professor Birch?"

"Yeah I didn't take one, since I hatched both Ralts and Mareep since they were eggs back 3 years ago."

"I see, look at your Flaaffy, it's all mad and angry, do you want me to sort him out for a bit?"

"Yes, as long as it doesn't lose friendships over me, I don't mind." she walks toward Flaaffy.

"Flaaffy you alright? Has your trainer been treating you bad?"

"Flaa-Flaaffy!Flaaffy-fy"

"I see, here have this, it helps you fight better!" He instantly ate it and he feels much more energized.

"Flaaffy!Flaaffy -Flaf!" He smiled toward that mysterious woman, looking so happy...*Well sadly I don't own any berry nor do I have a farm of it...Wait next to the forest there is those wet soils! Yes I can use that*

"Who are you anyway?" The Mysterious woman looks at me.

"I'm the Rustboro Gym Leader, My name is Roxanne, nice to meet you, what's your name?"

"My name is Tom, nice to meet you to."

"It looks like your Flaaffy likes to hold something onto his hand, maybe a PokeToy will do, but I suggest you give him Berry Often because Pokemon loves Berry, once your friendship has been sorted, come back to me and i'll accept your challenge as a Gym Leader.

"C'mon Flaaffy let's go!"

"Look! It's Team Rocket!"

"Flaaffy use Thundershock on them!" Flaaffy did not listen, then a megaphone sound is heard.

"Meowhaha your pokemon doesn't even listen to you! What a loser meow."

"C'mon Flaaffy, please, they are the enemy, we need to de..." Flaaffy rans off leaving me and Michelle...

"Meow let's get that 'Flaaffy', that speaking Meowth begins to chase Flaaffy, I follows the Air Balloon, but it's too fast, then a robot arm starting to chase him. *Beep*

"FLAAAFFFFYYYY!"

"NOO! Flaaffy come back! Team Rocket! Give back my Flaaffy!"

"'Your' Flaaffy? No it's isn't yours, it's ours now!"

"Oh no you don't, Michelle, use Teleport and teleport Poochyena to the top, and Poochyena, use bite once you are on top of the balloon! Then I'll try catch Flaaffy myself."

-Let's do this Poochyena, you ready?"

"Poochy!" I ran after the Rocket's Balloon. I cried.

"POOCHYENA! USE BITE NOW!"

"Poooooo-CHYYY!" , and a large hole burst off, knocking both Ralts and Poochyena off balance.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MEOWTH YOU HAVE TO HELP US!"

Michelle freed the net in mid air, uses Confusion, and throws the balloon toward the direction of .

"CUURRSSEE YOUUU!"

"Ralts?! Raaaalts! Ralts!" Ralts teleported to Poochyena, grabbing him.

"Poo!Poochy!" Poochyena appeared very happy, but at the same time feared because they are falling in a high speed. Michelle teleported to me and sits herself back down, I returned Poochyena as I runs toward where Flaaffy's landing.

"Flaaafffyyyyyyy-Flaaffy?!" He panicks and look around, then he screamed very loud.

"FLAAAAAFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He closes his eyes while falling, trying to survive without fainting over heights.

"Flaaffy HANG ON!" I runs as fast as possible before Flaaffy hits the ground.

"Michelle! Launch me with Confusion NOW!"

"C'MON THERE'S NO TIME TO WASTE! IT'S A COMMAND!"

"RAAAALLTTSS!" uses all of her psychic power to launch me, I runs Ten times faster, until a Rock decides to be stupid and trips me up,breaking my toe, and sending me rolling like a Tyre. Then a large pressure squashes my back, a crack sound is heard near my shoulder.

"AAARRRRGHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOoooo~~~" I passes out.

**Michelle: Oh no! Tommy! Wake up! Wake up! We need to get his PokeNav! Flaaffy will you help me?**

**Flaaffy: *Silence***

**Michelle: C'mon Flaaffy! Tommy will do everything for you, did he let you die? No! He even takes his valuable time off with me just to train you trying to get your normal self~~back... *Michelle faints because she ran out of psychic energy***

**Flaaffy: *Looks at Tommy, fainted with a dislocated arm and a broken shoes as well as a crushed toe* *Should I help him? All he did before is embarrassing me in front of other Pokemons...Well...Except this once.***

Poochyena breaks out of the Pokeball.

**Poochyena: Oh no! Tommy! Tommy! Hold on! I know where your PokeNav is! *Pulls out the PokeNav*...Flaaffy! I need your help, help me press the buttons please?**

**Flaaffy: No! Why should I! He left me in the Pokeball for like a day straight! Even when he's asleep! He only cares for his 'Michelle' !**

**Poochyena: Look, I've been kept inside a Pokeball for ages and I did not moan, you have to remember that Michelle hatched before you, and especially she's rare with a special breed move. Obviously I know how you feel right now, and the same applies to me. We both ain't rare, but you have to admit the fact that there WILL be people trying to steal it, you will NOT be the one to be stolen.**

**Flaaffy: *Silence and looks at everyone lying on the floor, while seeing Poochyena pressing the PokeNav looking frustrated* ARGHHHH!... OK fine...You got me. *holds up PokeNav and starts fiddling with it.***

Over the Phone...

"Flaaffy! Flaafy-Flaf!" *Points the camera at Tommy and the fainted Ralts.*

"Flaaffy! What happened? We'll send an Emergency Unit to your location, hold on!"

*The phone cuts off*

**Flaaffy: Now we'll just wait for the Emergency Unit...**

Poochyena Nodded and goes back to his Pokeball. Flaaffy stays outside guarding Tommy and Michelle, while having confusions over his mind.

**Flaaffy: *Why do I feel like this? Why do I feel like I need Tom for my live? Oh Arceus please help me...Why does the Distortion World has to bring me up to this Stupid Human world...Father I will beg for your help...***

Suddenly, a Blue looking man who looks like Pirate appeared.

"Well Well Well. Who have we got here? A rare Ralts and a fainted Trainer, and a Flaaffy guarding it? This would be easy! Go Carvanha, use Bite!"

"Flaaaafff *Charges up electricity very quickly* FYYYYYYYYYY!" The Thunder Shock send Carvanha to the Pirate and the shock hits the Pirate as well.

"Argh! Why is the Flaaffy so strong."

"WARNING: FLAAFFY'S FRUSTRATION LEVEL IS OVER 100, RECOMMENDED ACTION: RETREAT." The Dex-Goggle made by Devon shows the Grunt about Flaaffy's information.

"Flaaffy! Flaaaafffy! FLAAAAA~~~*Charges toward the Grunt* FY-FY-FY-FY!" Flaaffy swings his arms and legs beating up the Grunt, and the final slam sends them flying.

"I WILL GET YOU ONE DAY!" The Grunt flowns into the forest and enraged the Slakings.

The Slaking's staring at the Grunt.

"Errrm...Hi?...RUNNNN!"

"SLAAAKINGGG!" Slaking used Body Slam and the Grunt fainted upon the hit.

Flaaffy guarded them from waves of Aqua Grunts attack and until one point, Flaaffy runs out of power.

"Fla~a-fy...Flaaf-fy...*panting*" He fells onto his knees, as the Aqua Grunts gets closer, Flaaffy cries.

**Flaaffy: Waaaahh! Why does this happens to me! Why can't I save anyone...? *Smashes the floor* Why am I so useless! Why can't I do better than this! The world is unfair! Waaaaahhhhh *tears falling down like streams of river, the tear falls onto Tom's Guardian Necklace***

Then suddenly, a mystical voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!"

**Flaaffy:*Sniffles* huh..?**

"Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-CHUUU" Pikachu slams onto the Grunt.

"AHHHHH! Damn it who is~~that..."

"*Bzzt* *Bzzt* AN ~ALL RO~UNDED T~RAIN~R DET~CTED! SYSTEM D~MAGE CR~TICAL. N~W SHU~TING DOWN." The Dex-Goggle shuts down with smokes coming out of it.

"Argh! It must be that idiot with Pikachu before when we summons Kyogre! I thought he's dead from Regigigas!" The Grunt paralyzes onto the ground. Then a mysterious Person wearing sort of a cape appeared from the shades.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Tommy will face a lot more difficulties during his Journey, will Tommy gets over his guilt and Recover the friendship between Him and his Flaaffy? This story IS a very stressful and a very painful story, while contains a lot Romance and Love scenes with Michelle and Tommy in future Chapters, so stay tuned! Oh also make sure you leave a review for improvement! Every review is valuable, so if you don't mind sparing some of your valuable times for me, please do write a review, anything-Good thing and bad things are appreciated. I will improve under the guidance of you!**

**Also, for people who are wondering, Arceus is God while Distortion World (Where Giratina lives) is the Hell.**


	5. A Trainer of Destiny: Chapter 5

**A Trainer of Destiny, Chapter 5: Friendship vs Roxanne and a Magma assault!**

**Last Chapter, problems between Tom and Flaaffy arises, friendship becomes problem and Tom stresses out so much that he can do nothing about Flaaffy, not even the guidance of Michelle. So Tom decides to go 'all-out' on Flaaffy so he can gain back to trust of it. On the other hand, Flaaffy realizes how much he needs his trainer to command him, without the commands, Flaaffy don't know make decisions.**

_"person's speech'_

_*thought/actions*_

_-Telepathy-_

**_translated poke-speech_**

_(My thought)_

_**Ralts/Michelle / F (Rare) / Lvl. 20: Confusion, Growl, Will-O-Wisp, Teleport**_

_**Flaaffy/ M / Lvl 20: Thundershock, Take Down, Frustration, Cotton Spore**_

_**Poochyena/ M / Lvl 11: Tackle, Howl, Sand Attack**_

* * *

_Back in previous Chapter..._

Then suddenly, a mystical voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!"

**Flaaffy: Huh...? *sniffles***

"Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-PIKA!" Pikachu slams onto the Grunt.

"AHHHHH! Damn it who is~~that..."

"*Bzzt* *Bzzt* AN ~ALL RO~UNDED T~RAIN~R DET~CTED! SYSTEM D~MAGE CR~TICAL. N~W SHU~TING DOWN." The Dex-Goggle shuts down with smokes coming out of it.

"Argh! It must be that idiot with Pikachu before when we summons Kyogre! I thought he's dead from Regigigas! In the Sinnoh Region!" The Grunt paralyzes onto the ground. Then a mysterious Person wearing sort of a cape appeared from the shades.

* * *

**Flaaffy's POV**

The Mysterious Person Jumps near me, I saw similar Guardian Symbol that Tom has got as a necklace on his hand.

"You OK Flaaffy?" The mysterious person asks. I nodded

"OK. Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika-CHUUUUUU" A large explosion is heard and Team Aqua is sent flying.

"I WILL GET YOU ONE DAY!" Then suddenly, a car noise is heard. The Mysterious Person stares at the Police Car, then he runs off very,very fast with his Pikachu. He runs off so fast that I can't even hold him back and say a 'Thank you' to him.

The police car arrives and they saw Team Aqua falling from the sky, into the West Sea. Officer Jenny looks at me and shouts.

"Flaaffy! Are you harmed?"

"Flaa-ffy...Flaa..." I collapsed onto the floor because I ran out of power and the only way I can recharge is by rubbing my wool into Tom's body, but I can't because i'm too weak...

Officer Jenny picked all of Tommy's team, leaving the place soon after.

**Michelle's POV**

When I wake up, my vision is blurry...All I can see is a darkness with a few hints of Human Sound next to me. I want to see Tommy but I'm still too weak to even walk off the bed.

"OK The Ralts is awake, inject Adrenalines now!" I suddenly feels so energized. I wake up with a Headache but I think i'll be fine for now, since I just regained my psychic power.

"You OK Ralts? I know you had a terrible accident yesterday but you have to take a few or 2 hours of rest then you can go see Tommy." I nodded and try go back to sleep.

**Flaaffy's POV**

I wakes up with Lily next to me, hugging me but still asleep. I tries not to wake Lily but when I moved I woke her up.

"Flaaffy! You're finally awake! We are worried about you! You have slept a whole day straight and sadly Tommy needs to stay in hospital for quite a while, so you might want to come home with me." I tries to use my mind to communicate with her, it sort of worked.

*No! I have to stay with Tommy!* I shaked my head with kind of a bitter look.

"So you want to stay with Tommy until he comes out of the Medical Room?" I nodded with a sad face.

"Yeah sure! I'm not forcing you to go home, but if you want to, i'll be at home playing with Marshtomp, see ya!" When she said 'Marshtomp' A large fury aura is felt within me, I want to fight him, but I can't, because he's a ground type and I'm a pure Electric type...and I have no effect against it.

I gone out of the hospital, walks to the wood nearby, and smashes the wood using Frustration.

"Flaaaaa-fy-fy-fy-fy-fy-fy-fy-fy-fy..." I kept doing this until I'm absolutely tired, but it never seems to stop, one final slam knocked the tree down and two Sudowoodo came out, along with a Bonsly appears scared, hiding behind both Sudowoodo.

**Sudowoodo: Don't slam the tree, you'll scare Bonsly!**

**Bonsly: Please don't harm the trees stranger, here, have this dummy, take it and please don't smash the woods again...**

**Flaaffy: OK fine...*Stumps the dummy onto one empty pitch* Hiiiyaaahh!**

***pants*...*sigh* Why am I so weak now...**

My Frustration is getting weaker and weaker, I don't know why, but I started to realize that I don't really hate Tommy but...I need his command in order for me to do better. I can't train on my own, I tries to forget my Frustration. I faces this dummy, don't know what to do, and I starts to slams it as hard as possible, the Dummy break out of the stump.

***How can I be this powerful? What is this move?!***

Roxanne Walks in.

"Aren't you the one who's Frustrated at Tom? I saw that move and I'm pretty much astonished, how did you do that? What happened to Tom and why are you near a hospital?"

***I demand a battle against your geodude! I will answer you when I am able to beat it!***

I gave her a cross face and staring at her.

Roxannes seems to be able to read my mind.

"So you want to battle eh? This is going to be interesting." She throws out a Pokeball.

"Go Geodude! Give it your best shot!" Her Geodude is holding an Oran Berry, which I craves for ages."

"Geodude, use Rock Tomb!" I dodged it and I starts charging to him with much greater power than Tackle. *Bang*

"GEODUDE! Wait What?! What move is that?! Well I would probably assume that it's a opposite version of Frustration because it's similar to it. But rather you swings your arms and legs, you Slam it with full force of Friendship." I smiled with Geodude lies on the floor fainted. And I learned the move Return. I faces Roxanne and I start thinking what happened Last night, so Roxanne can read it"

***Tom dislocated his shoulder while giving me a soft landing...Then a large waves of Team Aqua tries to kill me with Carvanhas...I went very tired at the very last few of them, then a mysterious Trainer with a very Powerful Pikachu came and saved us. We ended up here with a Random Police car, I don't remember anything after ward.***

"I see, tell Tom that he's eligible to challenge me now! I'm amazed of your new power and I can't wait to see you inflict damage on my Ultimate Pokemon!" She runs off toward the Pokemon Center, healing his Geodude. I tries to think of something then suddenly, I remembers something.

I forgot about Tom.

I runs toward the Medical Room, and I still see Tom on the bed, my heart is filled with relieve, I let out a huge sigh. Then Tommy wakes up with his arm fixed.

"Argh My arm!"

"Tommy, your toe is fine, don't worry about it, there will be pains for your arm though, it will take quite a while for it to get healed up. But you've done your treatment so i'll just move you to a Patient's room so you can meet up with your families and your pokemons." The Doctor moves me and I saw Flaaffy waiting for me outside the door.

"Flaaffy, can you please move for a sec, we will chat soon, follow this doctor, i'll be located at the Patients room." Flaaffy nodded.

**Michelles POV**

I wakes up and I saw Tommy next to me and his Flaaffy chatting him up, Flaaffy seems to have learnt Mind Reading and he looks a lot more mature and powerful. I tries to wake up but I'm still too weak, then Tommy looks at me.

"Hey Michelle...don't rush for the Gyms, I know you are excited for me but please be patient, I have to train Flaaffy so I can gain back the Trust with him, he might be stable right now but I want to know him more. I'll have you out in the Second Gym, even though I know nothing about it. But it will take a while I know, oh yeah! Why don't you train your Mental Endurance, with Flaaffy's dummy? You don't have to evolve." I nodded, and walked out with Flaaffy, I saw that dummy and I runs to it at a resonable speed but Flaaffy just love using Return on it. He has grown much more stronger since last time I saw him and he's more stable on his emotion.

**Flaaffy: Hey Michelle! Yesterday, when you and Tommy fainted, a mysterious man with a Pikachu saved us from Team Aqua, he used Volt Tackle and Thunder Bolt. But when Officer Jenny arrives, I saw him ran off at a lightning speed, then I fainted, knowing nothing afterward. I realized how much I need Tom, he hatched me, raised me even though our friendship is a bit rough, he's still my Trainer and I can't afford to abandon him.**

**Michelle: Well that's good, instead of fighting the dummy, why don't we fight each other! We could both train each other's Power!**

**Flaaffy: No don't! You just recovered your psycho power and I think i'm too powerful for you at the moment. If you manage to get over evolutions, come talk to me, we shall fight each other afterward.**

**Michelle: *Groans...* *I really, really don't want to evolve, but if I don't I'll be too weak for anyone later on in the game...Staying as a Ralts won't do good for me either.***

**Flaaffy: I've read your thought, in fact you WILL be weaker than anyone else in Tom's team if you don't evolve, being a Ralts might give advantages on Pokemon Contests but to be honest Tom doesn't really care about the Contests at all.**

**Michelle: *Looks at the Blue Candy***

**Flaaffy: This is a rare candy, it would gets you more powerful.**

**Michelle: Ok...here we goes *takes off the wrap, and tries swallow the whole candy with no regrets***

Michelle flashes. I rushes out of the Hospital and I saw Ralts turning bright and shiny. I shouts very,very loud.

"MICHELLE! I TOLD YOU, YOU DON'T HAVE EVOLVE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!" Michelle grows taller and taller, growing an arm and her leg gone thinner. Her body is now very thin, with two Red looking horn on his head. She wears a tutu and her hair grows longer.

"Kirrrliaaa!"

I pulls out my Pokedex, scanning her.

"Kirlia, Emotion Pokemon. A Kirlia has the psychic power to create a rip in the dimensions and see into the future. It is said to dance with pleasure on sunny mornings."

She saw me, and she's astonished. She dance toward me and did a 360 spin and a black flip, landed on one feet on me.

-TOM! I miss you! Do you like my new look?- I nodded, and got a smile on my face. I don't mind her evolving, but I'm relieved because the problem has been solved. Flaaffy tries to show off his Return on a dummy, I laughed when the Dummy hits back on him.

"Hey Flaaffy, how did you do that slam!?"

*It's return! I don't hate you anymore, I forgot the move Frustration and I learned the move Return! It uses Friendship between you and me Tom!* He walks to me.

"I think i'm almost healed up now, all I need is someone to...well 'massage' the cream onto the dislocated spot so I can heal quicker." Both Michelle and Flaaffy blushed, Michelle blushes the hardest.

-I will do it- *I will do it* They both looks at each other just about 5 cm off and blush even harder.

-...- "..." "Umm...? Who's going to massage for me?"

*Silence*

**Michelle: Ok Flaaffy you can do it, I don't mind.-**

**Flaaffy: Nah you can do it Michelle! I'm not really into massaging anyways, I'm bad with my hands, y'know my hand are short!**

**Michelle: OK but don't get me wrong! You do know that Tom still loves you, he treats us if we are families. You won't be misused Flaaffy.**

**Flaaffy: Oh forget about that, I know Tom still cares for me, I believe in him!*** I read his mind and tears starting to rolls around my eyes. I runs and hugged him, leaving some tears on his wool.

"Yes Flaaffy, I will always be here, taking care of you! I will not let you be harmed! I will protect you from any threat and I will save you if I ever did it!"

Roxanne comes out of Hospital and saw me hugging Flaaffy.

"Wow I...I underestimated you Tommy, I never know that you can be that good with Pokemons! Why don't we battle right now, outside of this Hospital?" I rubs my tear out, and looks at Roxanne.

"Yeah sure! My arm is going to be fine, so don't worry." A crowd builds out, a bunch of people shouting at Roxanne.

"ROXANNE! WOOOO!"

"Roxanne you can beat this Kid!"

"Roxanne! I WANT YOUR SIGNATURE!"

"OK OK OK! Settle down... Ignore those fan and continues to battle."

"Go Geodude!" I thinks about it, then I choose to pick Flaaffy.

"Go Flaaffy!"

"Flaa-fyy!" Roxanne seems surprised.

"Ok Geodude! Use Mud Sport!" Geodude start throwing muds everywhere, as well as covering his body in mud.

"Flaaffy! Use Return!"

"What?!" Roxanne steps back.

"Flaaaa-FYYYYYY" Flaaffy Slams at Geodude onto a Rock and the rock shattered, leaving Geodude fainted.

"Gee-o..." Roxanne appears mad.

"So...Your Flaaffy can use Return to attack with great power, but how about THIS! Go Nosepass!"

"OH MY GAAWWDD IT'S ROXANNES NOSEPASS! WOO! BEAT THAT TRAINER!" A random girl shouted, then a loud applause is heard.

"Nooseepasss!"

"Don't let him go first! Flaaffy use Return!" Flaaffy starts to charge toward Nosepass

"Oh no you don't! Nosepass use Harden!" Nosepass's rock grows harder and tightly packed, and a silvery look is seen.

"Flaa-fyyyyy!" Nosepass got knocked back, but nothing really happened.

"What?! How did his Nosepass defend Return?!"

"Hehe Normal-Type move wouldn't really do much damage against Rock Type. Nosepass! Use Rock Tomb!"

"Nose...*lifts up a few bunch of rock, and chucks upward* PASSSS" The rocks falls down and lands on the floor, but non hits Flaaffy.

"Good job Flaaffy, now use Thundershock!" Flaaffy nodded.

"Flaaa-FFYYYYYYYYYY" Nosepass stands there doing nothing.

"Nosepass! Endure the Shock and use Rock throw! Aim Carefully!" Nosepass takes a while to aim, he throws 2 rock straight at him at great force, Flaaffy got hit by one of the rock.

"Flaa~~fy!"

He lands on his feet, then suddenly, Roxanne point's at Flaaffy.

"Use Tackle now!" Nosepass moves slowly, then turns to a very fast charge.

"Use Take Down to counter Nosepass!" Flaaffy snaps out of it and charges at Nosepass at a higher speed, jumps over Nosepass to the back, and takes him down like we doing Rugby tackles. He gets back up very quickly.

"TURN AROUND NOW NOSEPASS!"

"Use Return while he's turning!"

"Flaaaa-FYYY" Flaaffy slams at Nosepass, and the Return sends Nosepass to a tree, knocking it down, sending him fainted.

"Nosepass!"

"No-oosee-passs..."

"Well I guess he can't battle anymore. Good job Nosepass! Return! You've done a great job!"

"Congratulation Tom, if it wasn't your Flaaffy being able to harness the power with Return, you wouldn't really beat me. Also here's a badge case, for you to hold up the Gym Badges, I've already filled the Stone Badge slot in for you! Wish you good luck in your future adventures!" She winks at me, tons of applause started up.

"Hey Scott, look at that kid."

"Huh? Oh that kid...I can sense his brave soul and the legend says that there are the Ability of Three...Friendship is one of them. He have the control over Friendship, but definitely there are more to explore for him. The Reminant of the two...His Kirlia and One Unknown one...Oh well we'll have to wait and see if he can even defeat Brawly. Until then, we'll just think he's an ordinary trainer for now."

"I do believe he have the ability to challenge Brandon...and I feel like he will be able to defeat the Legendary Golems... later on...a lot more later..."

As the crowd starts to disappear, Roxanne walks to me with a disc.

"This is a Technical Machine, it contains the move Rock Tomb, it slows your pokemon down if it hits, although it could miss pretty easily, and it's fairly weak, so pick your choice. You can use it on a support for the best, not recommanded for rest of them. Oh yeah, you've now got this badge, the Hidden Machine 1, which is named Cut could be used outside of battle, it can cut small trees down. Well what's over thse small trees? You are going to explore it yourself, make sure you don't get lost though, you should bring some escape rope just incase you forgot where you came from. See ya, i'm going to train at my Gym, I'll just register you to my PokeNav so we can contact each other later on in your journey. See ya!" She rans off toward her Gym.

"Flaaffy, do you want to stay in the Pokeball? Or do you want to stay out like Michelle?"

-*I don't want to stay in a Pokeball, but it's fine if you let me out over the nights.*

"OK I'll let you out at night time to sleep on a bed, Return for now." Flaaffy nodded, I put the Pokeball onto my belt and I walk myself into Rustboro City, looking for HM Cut.

Then suddenly, Michelle points at the sign that says "Cutter's house"

-Look! Hey Tom that way! It says 'cutter's house', shall we got check it out? - I nodded and I walks to the cutter's house, pressing the bell. The door opened and A man walked out. He creeps me out so I jumped.

"Well hello there young man, I bet you are looking for HM Cut? Well sorry but I haven't got it anymore, those idiotic Team Magma took it and left them somewhere in the Rusturf Tunnel! And I can't seems to find it, now every day there are less and less trainer looking for me for that bloody HM. I don't have it, now go! If you find it, you can keep it, I don't need it anyways, I got my Lombre to use Cut on it." He slams the door and locks it.

-Well I guess we'll have to fight the Team Magma again then...I've heard that Mr. Briney got ships to Dewford, but he's nowhere to be seen in his house. Let's retrieve that HM first before we move on.

"Well we don't have other choice do we?" Michelle nodded. I notices the weight difference along with the shape of her body when she sits on me, she is so different from a Ralts but at the same time I liked the weight and the shape, it's just fits fantastically.

She looks at me with a blushed face.

-Tommy? Why are you thinking about me..?- I snaps out of it. Shaking my head.

"Ugh... I don't know, but something happened to me since you evolved and some changes I've made to Flaaffy...Don't worry Michelle, I think i'm just thinking too much." She lets out a sigh.

We walks toward Route 116 and I saw a couple of trainer, I beated them 1 by 1, easily thrown to the side by Kirlia and zapped to hell by Flaaffy. Then I saw this old man crying.

"Oh Peeko! Noooo! Oh hello there trainer...what do you want? Can you please retrieve my Peeko back please?"

"Sure old man, what's your name?"

"I'll tell you when you get my Peeko Back, please stranger I need your help." I runs into the Tunnel and a bunch of whismur is heard inside the cave. A man who wears a red shirt again appeared.

"Hey you! Back off! Don't come any nearer or we'll have you tossed out of the tunnel." He's holding the Hidden Machine and a stolen Wingull on his side.

"Pii-yohh!" The wingull cried.

"Shut up you! I'll tell you once more! Go away or we'll use forces!"

"Oh yeah I dare ya'! If you can even touch me!"

"Ha! You think you can beat me without Pokemon?"

"Go Poochyena! Use Bite on that Trainer!"

"Michelle cover you Ears!"

"Pooochyyy! Poochy!" It runs to me and I take a deep breath.

I screams in a very,very high pitch, causes the Magma Grunt and Poochyena falls back and starts going mental. The Whismur heard I screaming like they do with Hyper Voice, they understands that the Magma Grunt is the enemy. They start using Uproar on the Grunt, dealing so much damage to Poochyena and the Grunt.

"Give back the HM and free Peeko then I'll leave you alone!"

"Argh...My head...Here! Have you stupid bloody HM and that useless Peeko of that Old man." He runs out of the tunnel and one of the Whismur walking into me.

"Hey Kirlia You OK?"

-Yeah I'm fine, how did you do that shout?!

"I've been practising it since I start using it 3 years ago,when you just hatched as a Ralts and one of the Team Rocket trying to steal you. I did it again in the officer's Command Post but I fainted because I used up all my mental Power."

-I see...Hey look! A Whismur!

"Whiss-mur! Whis-mur-Whiss"

-He said he want to battle with you, voice to voice battle...Are you sure you trained up your Mental Strength to knock him down?

" I think so..."

"WHISSMURR-MUR-WHISMUR! WHISMUR! WHISMUR!" It shouted a loud sound wave, I covers my ear tries to resist it, but I still got knocked back a little.

I takes a deep breath, and I screamed at a even higher pitch, this time it formed waves of Sound energy and it hits the Wild Whismur to the wall, denting it.

"...*panting* Man...what the heck is going on..." I pants so hard. "I think used too much energy... *pants*"

After a while, I saw Whismur walks up to me, trying to hug my leg.

"I see...So you want to travel with me?"

"Whiissmurr!"

-He said yes.- I picks up my empty Pokeball, lightly hit him with the button, it clicks quickly.

"Ok Come out Whismur!"

"Whismurr!" He appears with a smile on it's face, he jumps on to me and I hugged him, he faces me in my hands.

"Hey Whismur are you a boy or a girl?"

"Whis~mur"

-It's a girl Tommy- I smiled at Whismur.

"Piiiii!yohhh!" I turned behind and I suddenly realize that I forgot Peeko.

"I'm sorry Peeko, c'mon let's go to the old man!"

"Piii!" Wingull nodded.

I stepped out of the cave, a blaze of heat hits me, it's like an Oven out here...I sweated a lot, but Peeko keeps me hydrated, then the old man came.

"Oh PEEKO! I MISS YOU!"

"Hello Old man, here's your Peeko, what's your name?"

"Oh thank you for retrieving my Peeko, My name is Mr. Briney! I'm the famous sailor in the whole Hoenn region! You can find me by my Sea Cottage, if you want to go to Dewford, I will drive my boat to it. See ya!"

"OK let's go! Hmm what should I do with this Cut? I don't think it would help us in anyway, let's just keep that in the bag for now."

-We should head toward Rustboro city and go for the Rustboro Gym. Oh yeah what about the letter, I do know that Granite Cave is in Dewford, so why don't we deliver that Letter to Steven first then fight the gym?

"Yeah sure! I want to know who this Steven is...and see if I can beat him. Right let's go!" We walked to Rustboro City, and I saw a large Gunship flies over the Devon Building, then lands on a pitch North of Rusboro City.

"What the heck is that?"

-I bet it's another Team Magma's Gunship. Why don't you train Whismur for now?

"Yeah sure!"

I hides behind the Pokemon Center, peeks out and sees a fat Team Magma leading a team, walking into the Devon Building.

After all the Magma Members have walked in, I tries to sneak into the Building slowly, then a Magma Grunt stand in my way.

"Where do you think you are going kid! Stand back!"

"Oh heck no, Mr. Stone is an old man, leave him alone! Go Whismur! Use Uproar before they can do anything!"

"WHISMURR! WHISMUR! WHISMUR! WHISMUR! WHISMUR!"

"ARRGGHHHH!" They fainted straight away, I runs into the building with Whismur, then another Grunt came from the Entrance.

"Hey you! Back off now!"

"Whiss-MUR" He pounded him to the wall and the Grunt fainted.

"Good job Whismur! Have this Oran Berry." He swallowed the whole Oran berry. We runs onto the second floor, and 3 Grunts tries to attack me.

"Michelle use Confusion to hold them in and Whismur you use Uproar to damage those Grunts!"

"Kirrr-LIAA!" A Blue light appeared on her and those Magma Grunts frozen.

"Whiss-Mur-Mur-Mur-Mur!" Michelle releases the Grunts, then they got hit by Uproars made by Whismur.

"Whismur! Michelle! Good job, now let's go save the President." Both Whismur and Michelle nodded. We runs up the stairs again, but this time, with pants when we made to the third floor, but I tried to be silence because there's a conversation going on.

"*Pants* Man I can't run anymore... *Pants*"

-Shhhh...

"Mr. President, I will ask you one, last, time. Hand me the bloody Meteonite NOW then no one will be harmed. Or we'll use forces.

"HEY! *pants* STOP RIGHT THERE! TEAM MAGMA! *pants*"

"Well looks who's the hero here?"

"Tommy! No! Get away before you get harmed!"

"So...Your name is Tommy, interesting. I'd suggest you go home and study at the Pokemon School rather than running around into adult things like these."

"YOU TOLD ME TO GO...STUDY?! YOU WILL REGRET THIS! Go Whismur!"

"So...you want to battle little kid? OK! I'll beat you up and toss you out of the Building! Go Poochyena! Use Bite on Whismur!"

"Poochy-Poochy-Poochy-POOO!" He bites on Whismur with sharp fangs."

"Whismur!~" Whismur cried out loud.

"Don't quit yet! Use Uproar!"

"Whis! Whismur-Whismur-Whismur-Whismur-Whismur" He uses uproar on Poochyena, but Poochyena Endured it.

"C'mon Poochyena, you can do this! Use Howl!"

"POOCHYYENA!" Poochyena shouts and tenses his muscle.

"Whismur! Use Pound!" Whismur charges at Poochyena.

"Poochyena! Use Tackle to counter it!"

"Whissss-MURRRRR" "Pooochyy!" Poochyena Tackled Whismur and Whismur got launched to the wall.

"Whismur tries to stand up, he fells onto the ground, panting.

"NO! Whismur! You ok?!" Whismur shakes his head.

"You've done a great job Whismur! Return!"

"Heh! I told you I will toss you out of the Building, and I will do it now!"

_To be continued_

* * *

**Ooh What would happen to Tom...Is Tabitha going to throw Tom out of the window? Well you can guess it.**

**Here's a bit of spoiler: Tom will face 3 ability of the legends, but there will be Basic Ability and Advanced Ability, Tom must gain control of all the Ability, including Basic and Advanced to be the Champion of Hoenn. The skill will also be tested in future series with the Guy named Scott. So make sure you follow this Story, and produce as much review as possible for suggestions AND improvements! So stay tuned guys, Goodbye to you, and Goodbye to me! Goodbye.**


	6. A Trainer of Destiny: Chapter 6

**A Trainer of Destiny: Chapter 6, Double Trouble! Magma and Rockets!**

**Last chapter, Tom and his Pokemons fought Roxanne and won victoriously. Then Team Magma Decides to raid the Devons for one of the Meteonite. What would happen this chapter? Let's get the story rolling!**

"person's speech'

*thought/actions*

-Telepathy-

**translated poke-speech**

(Author's thought)

_**Kirlia - Michelle / F (Rare) / Lvl. 21: Confusion, Growl, Will-O-Wisp, Teleport**_

_**Flaaffy/ M / Lvl 22: Thundershock, Take Down, Return, Cotton Spore**_

_**Poochyena/ M / Lvl 11: Tackle, Howl, Sand Attack, -**_

_**Whismur/ F / Lvl 15: Pound, Uproar, Astonish, Howl**_

* * *

"*Groans* Oh no you don't, Come out Flaaffy!"

"Flaaffy!" He runs to me, starting to rubs his wool on me.

"Flaaffy use Thundershock!"

"Poochyena endure it!"

"Unleash your full Power Flaaffy!"

"FLAAA-FYYYYYYYYYY" A large spikes of electricity shocks Poochyena, and he fainted instantly.

"Good job Flaaffy, now you can rest! Return!"

"Hmph...You are good Tommy, I won't lose to you though! Go Numel!"

"Go Tommy! Beat this..." Tabitha turns around. "Shut up! If you keep talking I'll use my Numel and set you on fire!" Mr. Stone suddenly shuts himself up, covering his mouth

"Hey Michelle do you want to go this time?"

-Sure!

"OK! Michelle Go for it!"

"Kirliaa!"

"Ooh, this pokemon is cute. What can she do? Beat me with Cuteness? HA!" Michelle's face instantly gone red, and start having smokes out of her face.

-I WILL beat you to your death!- I points at Numel.

"USE CONFUSION!"

"KIRRR-LIAAAAAA" He starts lifting up Numel, smashing him around the walls, making dents all over the place.

"Nuu-mel..." Michelle's face is still very red, she doesn't seems to get over with the speech that Tabitha said.

"Hey you are about to see something funny Mr. Stone!"

"Tabitha! Prepare for your death! Michelle! use Confusion over the Numel and Slam Tabitha out of the window!"

"Kirrr-Liaa!" A blue light is seen from Numel, it charges at Tabitha but he's a bit too fat to dodge it. He flew out of the window and starts falling, then he shouts.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS KID! I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER..."*swoops* A random Skarmony catched him and the Skarmony flew him to the Gunship.

"Oh thank you so much Tommy, I can never forget your help, here have this Exp. Share! When you've done with the Parcel in Slateport City to Capt. Stern, I shall reward you with a choice of Focus Band, see you soon!"

"Thank you Mr. Stone, and off I go to Dewford now!" I runs down the stair with Michelle, and I saw the gunship flying toward Mt. Chimney through the windows. I ignored that, and continue run down the stairs. And I notice that it's already sunset, so I think I should rest in the Pokemon Center for tonight.

Just as I'm about to go out of Rustboro City, Lily stood outside of the Pokemon Center.

"Hey Lily what are you doing here?"

"AHH~~you scared me Tom! Well I know that you will head for Pokemon Center after battling peoples so I wait outside here for you to get healed up and battle me"

"Hmm so you want to battle...ok, I need to heal up my Whismur first, it fainted." Lily nodded and I heads into the Pokemon Center, I hand Nurse Joy Flaaffy, Poochyena and Whismur's Pokeball. And Michelle decides to follow me into dinner.

"Hey Lily! Want to have dinner with me?"

"Yeah sure!" She walks into the queue waiting to order foods. Both me and Michelle's Stomach rumbled, then we burst into laughters.

"Hmm Can I have a Fish and chips with Bake Beans please?" Michelle looks at the Bacon.

-I want Bacon! And Summer Fruit Punch!-

"Ok, can I have another portion of bacon and a glass of Summer Fruit Punch please."

"Lily, your turn!" Lily thinks for a while.

"Umm...I'm not sure...Oh can I have a Potato Salad please. For Marshtomp...He'll have a fish and chips as well." We grabs our food and sits ourselves onto a table.

"Hey Lily, do you want a battle after our dinner?"

"You sure about this? Who will you be using?"

"Flaaffy and Whismur." Then suddenly, Nurse joy gives back all our Pokemon.

"Hello! Your Pokemons are recovered, hope you enjoy your meal!"

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" We both said that at the same time.

"Marsh-Marshtomp"

"Kir-Kirlia!"

**Marshtomp: Hello, what's your name?**

**Michelle: My name is Michelle, I'm a Kirlia.**

**Marshtomp: I can definitely see that. Haha!**

**Michelle: By the way, Flaaffy will be going against you, he has became much more stronger than before, you have to be careful. He tend to be more physical around you, using Mud attacks won't help you much. I suggest you use Water Type attacks.**

**Marshtomp: Thank you for the advice, let's get eating! I'm hungry.**

As we finishes with our dinner, a kid runs in with a Pokeball.

"Hey you, does anyone of you here got a Poochyena I can trade with? I can trade you with a Magby!"

"I got a Poochyena!"

"Show me it! It must be Adamant Nature!"

"Come out Poochyena!"

"Poochyy!"

"OH MY GAWD THAT'S THE ONE! IT HAS ADAMANT NATURE"

"Oh..I never know that, oh well...Poochyena, you have to go. I wonder what this trainer has to offer."

"Poo..chyy..." He appears with a sad face.

"Return...i'm sorry Poochyena...but you have to go. Hey Kid, this poochyena don't have a name, so you can name him later on."

"The pokemon Inside of this Pokeball is called Ben, he's a Magby." I hands him the Pokeball and the kid hands me the Pokeball containing Magby.

"YAYY! I FINALLY GOT POOCHYENA! WOOHOO" He runs off with joy.

"Ok...let's see..." I presses the button and a Magby appeared.

"So your name is Ben. I bet you are a male then!"

"Maag-by!" Ben smiled.

"Oh sweet! It's a Magby...Aww I wish I would of caught a Poochyena with an Adamant nature and traded it for that Magby!"

"Well I think you're a bit late Lily,hehe. I'm done with my dinner. Let's go battle!" Lily nodded. We runs out of the Pokemon Center, looking for a battle ground, I saw empty pitch south of the city.

"Hey look, an empty pitch!" We runs there as fast as possible.

"OK! You ready Lily? Prepare for your doom! Go Whismur!"

"Whis-mur!"

"So you've catched a Whismur. I won't lose to you! Go Zigzagoon!" I'm trying to think what moves to start with.

"Ok Whismur! Use Tackle!" Whismur begins to charge at Zigzagoon, then Lily cried.

"Zigzagoon Dodge it!" Zigzagoon dodge it at the last moment.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Zigzagoon tackles Whismur before he even realizes it, then Whismur fells to the ground.

"NO! Whismur stand up! Use Uproar!" Whismur stands up quickly and start using Uproar.

"WHISSS~~MUR-MUR-MUR-MUR-MUR"

"Zigg-..." He tries to endure it, but it's too powerful that it lands a critical hit on it, leaving it fainted.

"Aww...Good job Zigzagoon! You've done a great job! Return." Lily still appears full of confidence.

"Well let's see if you can beat my Poochyena!" Michelles shivers instantly.

-It's...a..Dark-type? I hate Dark-types...their aura's strong, and I can't...inflict damage on it.

"Don't worry Michelle, I'm not going to use you for Poochyena. Go Magby!" Magby shows up.

"Maagg-byy!"

"So you want to fight me with a fire type. OK! Poochyena use Bite!" Poochyena starts to run to Magby.

"Magby Dodge it then use Ember! Try set it on fire if you can!" Magby nodded, he dodged it and spits large amount of fire balls onto Poochyena, it cries.

"Poochy!" It rolls around when it get hits by the fire, and there's an ignition in part of it's fur, starting a fire on it.

"NOO! Poochyena try extinguish the flame, then use Howl!" Poochyena rolls around, did not listened to Lily's command.

"Ok it's time! Finish him with another Ember!"

"Maaagg-BYYYYY!" Another spray of fire balls is spit to Poochyena.

"NOO! Poochyena, catch this berry!" Poochyena ates it and the burn is cured.

"Poochy...*pants*" Poochyena seems tired.

"Finish him off with Smog!" Magby releases a kind of poison gas, and Poochyena fainted when be starts breathing the gas.

"Good job Poochyena, I know you're tired, take a good rest."

"Well it seems like your Pokemon are very very strong, how about THIS! Go Marshtomp!"

"Flaaffy do you want to do..." Flaaffy flashes out of the Pokeball without me summoning it, I can feel the fury within Flaaffy, then a large crowd builds up.

"Flaaffy, listen to my command. Don't go bolt him nor tackle him without my command, because you'll end up losing." Flaaffy nodded.

"You can go first Lily!"

"OK Marshtomp! Use Mud Shot!"

"Dodge the shots, then use Cotton spore from Marshtomp's side." Flaaffy ducks under the muds, runs around him and use cotton spore to slows down his movement.

"Good job Flaaffy!" Marshtomp goes red.

"Grr...I..I will defeat your Flaaffy!"

"Marshtomp, use Take Down!"

"Flaaffy! Use Cotton spore to stuck up his foot, then use Return on his back!"

"Maarrshh!" He charges at Flaaffy, tries to take him down like a rugby tackle, but he fells onto the ground.

"Oh no! Marshtomp get up!" Flaaffy sprays some cotton spore again on Marshtomp, he slowly regains his strength to stand up.

"Finish him off with Return!"

"Flaaaa-FYYY!" He slams onto Marshtomp, sending it resting on the ground.

"MARSHTOMP! Get up! Catch this berry!" A blue looking berry is thrown to Marshtomp, he ates it and stands up again.

"Maarrssh!" He's even more red than before, he begins to charges his fist to Flaaffy.

"FLAA-FYYY!" A smack is heard and Marshtomp used Bide on him.

"Oh no! Flaaffy!" Flaaffy fainted.

"Good job Flaaffy! Take a good rest!"

"...Michelle do you want to go on?"

-Yeah sure!

"So you're using Michelle eh? Marshtomp, use Bide!"

"Michelle! Use Will-O-Wisp! Set him on fire!"

"NO! Marshtomp use water gun on yourself!" Marshtomp spits water in the air making the water rain down to extinguish the flame.

"Now use confusion!"

"Kirrr-LIAA!" Michelle goes blue, and lifting Marshtomp, slamming it to the ground.

"Marshtomp! Now Unleash your Bide!" Marshtomp runs to Michelle, and did a full power smash.

"Michelle! Teleport behind him!" Marshtomp smashes air.

"MARSHTOMP TURN AROUND!"

"Now use Confusion!"

"Maarrsh? MAARRSSH!"

"Kirrrrr-LIAAAA" Michelle throws Marshtomp toward the woods, slamming one of them down.

"M-aarssh..."

"NO! MARSHTOMP! *runs to Marshtomp* You ok?" I follows Lily.

"You ok Lily?"

"Yeah I'm fine! That was a great battle! Let's get ourselves healed up and sleep in the Pokemon Center! Return Marshtomp, you've done a great job!" We walks toward the Pokemon Center, and get our Pokemon healed up.

"We staying in right? Ok Nurse joy can we have the stay-in form please."

"Sure! Here you go-" She hands us the form, I fill the form as detailed as possible...like last time I'm in the Pokemon Center.

"All your pokemon is recovered! Here's your Pokemons. And your rooms are Room 4 and 5, hope you have a good night!"

"Thank you Nurse Joy! I hands her the form and receives our Pokemons, releasing them.

"C'mon out! Flaaffy! Ben! Whismur!" Lily does the same.

"C'mon out! Poochyena! Zigzagoon! And Marshtomp!"

"Flaa-ffy! Maa-by! Whiss-murr!" Michelle did nothing, she likes to stay silent most of the time.

"Poochy! Zigzagoon! Maaarsssh!Tomp!"

"Right guys let's go up to our room!" A loud applause is heard.

As I opens the door, a breeze of wind, perhaps warm wind rushes out the room. It's so nice inside. Warm, but not too hot, kinda like a fridge, but not too cold.

"Right just rest in this room for while, I'm going to get my shower done first, then we'll watch the TV then rest.

-...I want a shower as well...

"...Oh yeah I forgot you DO need a shower, well you'll have to wait until I finish the shower." I walks into the Bathroom with my Sleeping clothes, I put them aside, take off all my clothings, and walks into the bath naked.

**Michelle: ...I really want a bath...But Tommy's always in it. Well now I evolved, I think I should be able to take baths, I can't wait for it!**

**Flaaffy: We Pokemons don't necessarily needs shower, but we uses rivers to clean ourselves, well we are in a Pokemon Center so I think we'll just use the Bath for now.**

**Whismur: Hey look! A TV remote! Let's watch TV?**

**Ben: Oh would you look at that! Come here guys! I found something amazing.**

**Flaaffy: What is it Ben?**

**Ben: The view is amazing!**

**Michelle: ...**

**Flaaffy: ...**

**Whismur: ...Really? It isn't that good compare to Mauville's View...**

**Ben: Oh c'mon this is my first time in a Pokemon Center!**

**Flaaffy, Whismur: So are we...Hey Michelle, have you been here once?**

**Michelle: Yeah I've been in Oldale Pokemon Center one night with Tommy, but that...**

**Ben: Did you two mate, haha.**

**Michelle: No we didn't! It was back when I was a Ralts! *fuming very hard***

**Ben: Ok ok that was a joke, anyways what's on the TV.**

**Whismur: Well I can't find anything good to watch other than "The Secret of Hoenn"**

**Michelle: Tom and me have been watching that since I'm hatched...I can't remember anything other than I used Will-O-Wisp on a person who's trying to steal me, and Tom's First and his Second Scream...I've experience most of the special moments.**

**Flaaffy: I was hatched while they are away, I zapped Lily when I was just born, I was very,very naughty at that time. It's very funny though, but I'm not doing it anymore because Tom would ignore me, which is bad for me either.**

**Whismur: I fought the Team Magma with both of our Voice, it was amazing, but I got knocked out by one of the Admin called Tabitha, he's very fat, I hate him so much.**

**Magby: ...I've done nothing other than set...I forgot? Poochyena or Zigzagoon on fire. I haven't done much since I'm new.**

**Flaaffy: Well we can't blame on you because your original owner traded a Poochyena for you. I do know you'll be very powerful, you will one day reach my level where you'll be stronger than me.**

I gone out of the bathroom, the TV is on, and I saw all the Pokemon sitting in a group chatting.

"Hey you four what are you talking about?"

-We are talking about when we are hatched and what we've done during our Journey together.

"I see...Hey Michelle it's your turn to take shower, does anybody here wants to join Michelle? Oh I know! Whismur, you are a female you can join her."

-NO! I want to shower on my own! I don't like other people looking at my body! Especially when I'm naked!- Whismur blushed a little.

"Well Whismur I guess you have to wait then, I'm sorry but Michelle is..."

-Don't you dare say anything about me or I'm gonna remove your memories!- I snap out of joke side of me.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Calm down!" I scratches the back of my head, both of us are embarressed and fuming pretty hard.

She storms into the door and locks it, I suddenly felt guilty for saying that.

After a while of day-dreaming, thinking about why Michelle's mad at me.

Flaaffy: *Don't worry Tom, she's a bit quiet but she does goes mad easily, just make sure you don't go too 'joke'y on her.*

"Thank you for the advice Flaaffy! I can never live without both you and Michelle...Since you two is the only Pokemon I get from Hatching, and I believe both of you will make me go far into the Pokemon League!" Flaaffy hugs me for quite a while, both Magby and Whismur came to hug me as well.

"You guys too! You will never leave my sight until I absolutely have to!"

Michelle came out from the Bathroom,half naked with a large towel wrapped around her, runs to me with tears.

-I heard that...I'm sorry Tom...I know you just wanted to have some jokes, but I think I'm a little bit too narrow-minded to take jokes. So please don't do it near me? Do it when I can't hear it or just don't do it.

"Ok ok ok don't worry Michelle, I told you I'll never leave you, and I'll try not to do jokes about you...Well Flaaffy and Magby! It's your time to have showers!"

*Yayyy!* "Maag-byy!" They runs into the shower and locks the door before I can even say something to them.

-HEY! MY STUFF'S IN THERE!- She teleports her clothing back on her, then throws the towel into the drying racks.

"WAIT!...Oh well they're gone to shower, Whismur I'm sorry that you're last but I'll make sure you're not the last next time."

"Whis-mur." She nodded.

"HEEYYY TOMMY!" Lily rushes in with her sleeping clothes.

"Aren't you asleep yet? I thought you meant to be sleeping at 9 O'Clock!"

"Well all my Pokemons want Baths so yeah...I don't care if I spoil them, I treat them like a Family!"

Michelle turns to me, with a confused face. I ignores her, continues our chat.

"Wow...Where's Magby and Flaaffy? Are they in the Bathroom?"

"Yeah they are, Whismur will be in the shower soon, what about you? Do you clean your Pokemons?"

"Well...not necessarily like you. I wash my Pokemons only with Natural Water came from the river, so they don't lose their nature to clean themselves!"

"Well we'll be staying in Pokemon Center a lot unless we got a helpful person who can help us camping on the way, then we'll not be using Pokemon Center as a resting place." Suddenly, the Bathroom door opened.

"Flaa-ffy!" "Maag-byy!"

"Oh look at them! They are so clean! And they smells good too!"

"Yeah they played around in the Bathroom I setted up. Actually Whismur! Do you mind not showering for tonight, I know you'll stink but I think it's a little bit too late for you to have a shower now. I'm sorry!"

"Whis-Whismur!"

-She said don't worry.

"Thank you Whismur! *Goes to the bathroom and undo the water holder* Ok the dirty water's gone. Let's go sleep! Good night Lily! Have fun with your Pokemon! See you tomorrow!"

"Good night Tommy!" She closes my door, and walks toward her bedroom.

*...I have such a beautiful sister and a lovely family...*

-Tommy? Why are you th...Oops sorry I shouldn't really read your mind.

"Don't worry Michelle, just make sure you don't read my mind in inappropriate times. Right guys let's get some sleep, it's 10 o' Clock!" I reach over the light button and turns it off. Everything turns dark, but I fear nothing about dark, all the Pokemon closes their eyes. Then Michelle looks at me with a blue eye.

-Tommy...? You know I hate darkness...Can I sleep with you...?

I am surprised, I stood there and freeze myself for a few second just to think, but it came out blank.

"Ok, no problem!" I walks to the bed and I had a few thought.

*Why would Michelle want to sleep with me? ...Oh what's wrong with me? Why am I always thinking about Michelle, I know there's something so cute about her but what makes me think that I...Never mind, I think it's just me thinking too much.* I fell onto my bed and drags Michelle near me, holding her hands while sleeping.

"Good night Michelle." She closes her eyes.

-Good night Tommy...I love...- Before she can even finish her sentence, she already fell into sleep. I did not expect she would sleep that early, but I think she's tired since we went out all day. I closes my eyes and starts sleeping.

The next day

Whismur stands on the table.

"WHISSS! MUR! MUR! MUR! MUR! MUR!" A large Uproar started.

-WHISMUR! YOU'RE LIKE THE ALARM AT ME AND TOM'S HOUSE!- everyone wakes up from that Uproar...

"Well I appreciate for that alarm, what time is it now?"

-It's bloody 8 o' Clock...- She walks to the window fuming, joining up with Ben and Flaaffy and looks out the Window.

Whismur: I'm sorry guys, but I'll be your daily alarm clock for now! It's my nature, I meant to wake up everybody at 8 O' Clock.

Michelle: Well I can't stand those Uproars, you nearly confused all of us!

Flaaffy: Look at the view...All the workers from Devon...they are all walking toward the building! I wonder if I get to see this again!

"Ok, times to get myself sorted out. Michelle you might want to brush your hair up a bit."

Michelle: *Looks at my hair* EEK! MY HAIR IS MESSY! Where's the comb! Where's the Comb!- She rushes and grabs a comb, start brushing it up.

Flaaffy, Ben, Whismur: Hahahahaha.

A loud laughter started.

I walks out of the Bedroom, seeing everyone laughing, my mind is feeled with happiness, then I looks at Michelle, she finished brushing her hair and start dancing around. My happiness overwhelms Michelle and she start blushing hard and lands on me with one feet.

-Hi Tommy! Where are we going today?- I looks at her and smiled.

"We are going to fight the gym today! Let's get ourselves packed! Right Return everyone!" All the Pokemon went into the Pokeballs and leaving me with Michelle.

"Everything's packed! Let's get going Michelle!" Michelle nodded, then suddenly, there's some noises going on at the bottom, I heard a conversation with Nurse Joy.

"Everyone shut up and you will not be harmed! Hand me your Pokemons now!"

"AHHH TEAM ROCKETS!"

"Hmph! Brave Child! Go Cacnea! Use Needle Arm!" I instantly storms out of the door, and shouts.

"STOP RIGHT THERE TEAM ROCKET! GO WHISMUR! USE UPROAR!"

"Whiss! MUR-MUR-MUR-MUR-MUR-MUR-MUR!" both James and Cacnea survives the hit.

"Hmph, I won't lose to you kid! Cacnea! Use Drain Punch! You have learnt this for a while right? With Gardenia!"

"Cac? Cacnea! Caaacc-NEEA!" Cacnea swings his arm and Whismur got himself injured.

"NO! Whismur you ok?"

"What a useless kid, wasting my time."

"WHO YOU CALLING USELESS?!" I take a massive breath, starts screaming all over the place, making James and Cacnea tumbling around. Whismur stares at me, looking at me, trying to battle James with my own voice.

"Whis...mur...Whismur!" Whismur tries to join me, starts to use uproar

"WHHISSS-MURR! Mur! Mur! Mur! Mur! Mur!" I instantly stops screaming.

"Cacnea! Use Pin Missile!"

"Whismur! Dodge it then use Pound!"

"Cacnea use Needle Arm to counter it!"

"Caacc-NEA!"

"WHISMURR!" Whismur swings his fist on Cacnea's fist, he land on the floor, and swing another of his arm, launching Cacnea to James.

"Caaacc~~~Caaac~~~" Cacnea got thrown at James at a great speed.

"Hey Cacnea what are you *Bang* AHHHHHHHH CACNEA!"

"GO TOM! YOU CAN DO IT!" the crowd shouts and Lily came out and saw the mess.

"Eeek! What's going on?!"

"It's Team Rocket! They steal people's Pokemon."

"Grr...Cacnea! Wake up! Remember what I said to you!"

"Caa..cc?Nea? Cacnea!"

_*flashback*_

_"Hey Cacnea! I'm sorry but I have to leave you here, don't worry about me! Go train with Gardenia and master the Drain Punch! Then we'll rule back Hoenn together from those filthy Team Magma and Aquas!"_

_"Caacc-neeaa!"_

_"I will miss you Cacnea! Now go!"_

_"Hello stranger, is this your Cacnea? It looks like that he doesn't want to leave you."_

_"Cacnea, remember this, never give up! Even if you fails, keep trying! I believe that you can one day use Drain Punch!"_

_"Caac! Nea!" Cacnea goes off with tears, but at the same time with no regrets._

_*Flashback ends*_

"C'mon Cacnea we can't lose, this is our only chance, remember when that kid named 'Ash' always send us to the sky?"

"Cac! Cacnea!" Cacnea grows white.

"Huh? Cacnea what are you..." It grows into a very tall, Cactus looking man.

"CAACCTURRNNEE!"

Lily pulls out his pokedex.

"Cacturne, a Scarecrow Pokémon. After spending thousands of years in harsh deserts, its blood transformed into the same substances as sand. It is nocturnal, so it hunts at night."

"Caacc!Turnne!"

"Cacnea...no! Cacturne! Use Needle Arm! Cacturne charges at Whismur at a great speed, I jumps down and protects Whismur from harm, I took the Punch and I got launched toward the wall, I can feel the slam and I goes unconscious. Both Lily and Michelle shouts.

"TOM! NOO!"

-NOO! TOM! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!

* * *

**What would happen to Tom? Is Lily going to help Tom? Or let James steal Tom's Pokemon? Will Michelle's affection have an effect on Tom's usual Routine? Every single bits of information will be revealed in Future episode! Make sure you follow, and leave a review about this stories! If you have something bad to say, please say it, I need to improve my work because so far I only have 1 review which isn't really going to help me. Anyways, stay tuned for Chapter 7!**


	7. A Trainer of Destiny: Chapter 7

**The Trainer of Destiny - Chapter 7: The Destiny Call and Granite Troubles!**

**Sorry for taking quite a while to make this chapter because I've been playing competitive battles! But this chapter do feature another legendary, so let's get the story rollin'. **

_"person's speech'_

_*thought/actions*_

_-Telepathy-_

_translated poke-speech_

_(Author's thought)_

**Kirlia - Michelle / F (Rare) / Lvl. 24: Confusion, Calm Mind, Will-O-Wisp, Teleport**

**Flaaffy/ M / Lvl 23: Thundershock, Take Down, Return, Cotton Spore**

**Magby - Ben / M / Lvl 17: Ember, Leer, Smog. -**

**Whismur/ F / Lvl 19: Pound, Uproar, Astonish, Howl**

* * *

_From last chapter..._

"Caacc!Turnne!"

"Cacnea...no! Cacturne! Use Needle Arm! Cacturne charges at Whismur at a great speed, I jumps down and tries to protects Whismur from harm, I took the punch and a spike of pain is felt from my stomach. The punch launched me toward the wall, I can feel the slam and instantly I gone unconscious. Both Lily and Michelle shouts.

"TOM! NOO!"

-TOM! *Jumps down and shakes*

* * *

"Oh no! Tommy! Michelle and Whismur! Take him to Rusturf Tunnel! We will hold on from here!" Lily starts to go fuming.

"Heck no! Cacturne! Use Drain Punch on Marshtomp!"

"Caacc! TURNNEE!" Marshtomp took a critical hit, and hits the wall, James runs after Michelle and Whismur.

**_Michelle's POV_**

-C'mon Whismur hurry up! James can catch us any second now! Look! There's the cave.

We heads in the Rusturf Tunnel, lying Tom at the middle of tunnel, then Whismur cries.

"WHISS! MURR!" An echoed voice is heard.

"Hah! Found you two, you ain't going anywhere! Cacturne! Finish them off with Needle Arm!"

"Caac!-Cac?" "EXPLOOUDD!" A Large beam is seen over the cliff and hits Cacturne.

"Cacc...turne..." An Exploud showed up with a bunch of other Whismurs and Loudreds.

They jumps down from the cliff, protecting us.

"Cacturne! get up! Use Drain Punch!" The Exhausted Cacturne stands up, then charges toward Exploud.

"Caacc! TURNNNEE!" Exploud endured the hit, but some of his energy being drained off.

"EXPLOUD!" Explouds points at James and his Cacturne.

"Wha-what are you doing?" A bunch of Loudreds forms a line.

"EXXPLOUDD!" Exploud jumps onto the wall, using the rocks, and uses Hyper Voice.

"EEXXPP-PLOUD! PLOUD! PLOUD!" Three waves of supersonic like beam travels toward Cacturne.

Suddenly, Whismur grows white, and turns into Loudred.

"LOOUDDREEDD!" The row of Loudred including Tom's Loudred uses Uproar on Cacturne.

"Looouddd! DREED! DREED! DREED! DREED! A sound wave similar to Tommy's , yet very powerful that can knock out a person.

"ARGH! MY EARS!" - "CAACTURRRNEE!" Then Exploud begins to charges.

"Exp! PLOUD!" He uses Hyper Beam, launching both Cacturne and James into the sky.

"Why is this happening again?! Like that stupid Pikachu! EVERY TIME! DAMMNN YOUUUU! ARGHHH!" He flew off with his Cacturne hugging him.

**Michelle: Thank you so much Exploud! And look at you Loudred! You evolved from a Whismur!**

**Loudred: I wish I can evolve sooner just to protect Tom...**

**Exploud: Don't get upset Loudred! No one dares to disturb our sleep nor kill any of our saviors, Tom is one of our savior, he catched you so you can aid him during his adventure. Take care of yourself Loudred. Anyways What's your name young lass?**

**Michelle: My name is Michelle.**

**Exploud: Right, Whismurs! Let's give a lift to our savior and his Pokemons. Michelle, just sit on a Whismur, they will give you a lift.**

We walks out of the Tunnel and a sun shines directly above me. I got blinded for a few second but then I gain back my vision. It's a blazing hot summer...Most of the Whismur is sweating but I manage to keep them cool with my Confusions that stops them from sweating.

As we arrives to Pokemon Center, Whismurs slowly lifts us, and put as on the ground.

**Exploud: Well I guess that's how far we can give you a lift, we have to go now! May we meet again young lass!**

**Michelle: Good-bye! See you next time! have a great day!**

"AHHHH Tommy! Tommy you ok?" Lily rushes out instantly, shaking Tommy, but he did not respond. Lily drags him in and I walked in with Loudred.

**Loudred: You sure that Tom will be ok? I think he has done too much for me...Even though I'm a female, he don't need to spoil me that much...**

**Michelle: Don't worry Loudred, Tom will be alright...Even though I can't afford to lose him... I believe that he will live! C'mon let's get some rest for now, I'm tired...**

I closes my eyes and starts praying.

**Michelle: *Please help me Father...Please send a Pokemon down and revive Tommy...He's my Master and I need him...***

"Jii? Jirachi!" A random voice appears out of nowhere.

The unknown pokemon fly passes the Emergency Door, into the First-Aid room, and appears in Tom's room.

"Jirra...Jirachi!" It's body sparkles, and it turns invisable while the sparkles lands on Tom's body, reviving him.

"Where...where am I? Am I dreaming?"

"Ji! Jira!" Then a mysterious voice appears in my heart.

"Hey! Play with me!"

"Who are you..." I tries to get my consciousness back, but then a bright light took the unknown Pokemon away.

"Noo! Wait for me!" I wakes up and I have a massive headache.

"Argh! COME BACK!" The Doctors looks at me, looking confused.

"Stay down Tommy, who are you calling to come back? Please don't move now Tommy, lay down onto your bed. Just sleep for an hour then you'll be ready to leave."

I lies on the bed, thinking about that mysterious Pokemon while being carried to the Patients room.

*Who is that Pokemon? It looks like a star..but it isn't a star, it's a Pokemon...Argh why does the dream ends so quick...* I went to sleep but nothing happened.

I wakes up an hour later, I'm just about to be able to figure out Michelle's body shape and Loudred's shape.

"Loudred! Loudred!"

-Tommy!- She runs and hugs me while I'm on my bed and leans her face on me. I blushed hard.

-Are you ok? I made a wish and it actually worked, but I don't know why...- I stares at her, while trying to think about the dream.

"Well I had a dream, with a mysterious Pokemon flying away from me, then I wakes up in the First Aid Room, I also heard a cry, it's like this 'Ji! Jira!' I also heard a voic~~"

-*That cry...'hey! play with me!' why would Jirachi want Tommy to play with him?!*

"Michelle, what are you thinking about? Who's that Pokemon?"

-I understand that cry, that Pokemon is called Jirachi... but why is it awoken right now? I thought it's in a deep sleep since Max took care of him from that week... Oh well...wait did I said my thought out loud?

"Yeah you did, so you do know something about that...Jirachi?"

-It's a wish Pokemon, I made a wish for you to wake up sooner. And it happened! It must be Jirachi's work! *Turns around and pray* Thank you so much Jirachi, I will never forget you!

* * *

**Ignore this if you want to continue with the story instead of reading this chunk**

**( Just to make clear of those who have no idea what this timeline's based on, I will NOT follow Omega Ruby Timeline or any sort, this is based on a special Timeline I've planned for ages and most of the HOENN only legendary will appear, but Tom will NOT catch it. Mega Evolution will occur during future episode, thank you for your time. )**

* * *

"I see, will I be able to encounter that 'Jirachi' in my adventures later on?"

"TOOMMYYY! *Lily and mom rushes in* We are so worried about you! You ok? Are you hurt?" They hugs me as tight as possible.

"Mom~~I'm fine! Stop hugging tightly I can't breathe!" She releases me.

"I heard that incident from Lily, so you tries to protect your Pokemon from harm by attempt to take the hit from James? Really?" I falls back, shocked by what Mom says.

"Mom! Pokemon is not a tool! It has emotions!"

"I know they do sweet heart, but sometimes you have to let them endure it, they might faint instantly but they will be stronger, although there is some myths going on that if a pokemon faints it loses friendship with the owner...which I don't really believes it." I'm even more shocked by what Mom says.

"Well I just want to do it my own way...That's how adventure works, you have to work hard in order to become stronger, I can scream in a very high pitch when I was young but I can only scream twice, then i'll faint. But now? I can scream like 10 or even 20 times without fainting, it's because I trained up my Mental Stamina, I'm being able to use the Power of Voice without limits. I can also handle headaches pretty well.

"Well Sweet heart it looks like you're actually ready for adventure, I'm so glad that I can still see you in here, well good luck Tommy! Use your Power of Voice well! See ya!" She's gone...Leaving Lily and me behind.

"Well Tommy, How's Michelle?" She speaks to me as if nothing happened.

"Michelle's fine, she's just worried about me and she did not sleep for quite a while." Lily nodded.

"I see, can you really read Michelle's mind or even communicate with Telepathys?"

"Yeah, I've been...well 'speaking' with her for like 2 years, just a year since Michelle was born."

"Wow you are amazing Tommy, I wish I can speak to Marshtomp...Oh well! Hey Tommy guess what?"

"...Hmmmm...I have no idea..." I tries to think, but nothing comes out of my mind.

"Oh c'mon are you not that interested?" Then suddenly a spark gave me an idea.

"Oh of course i'm intereste~~Ahh are you going on an Adventure with me?"

"Yup! That's right! I'm going on an Adventure with you! It's just over 2 o' clock, you can do basic things now right?" I moves my fingers, moves my foot around, get off the bed, everything is fine.

"Well I think everything is fine."

"Ok let's get the sign out form done! C'mon Marshtomp let's go!" I follows Lily toward the counter, then a Mysterious voice came from nowhere speaks to me again.

-Hey...Tom...listen...

"Huh Michelle did you speak to me?"

-No, but I heard a Pokemon speaking to you, I don't think it's Jirachi, it's a different Pokemon...

"Hmm...This is strange...I've been hearing those random voices recently."

-Tom...The...Primals...- The voice disappeared.

"Michelle...did~~Did you heard that?! The Primals? What in the world is that?"

-I think that mysterious voice meant the Primal Reversal of the two legendary Pokemons...But why now?"

-For...I...am..your...guidance...for...your...Journey...You...will...find me...soon...enough...- The voice fades again.

"Ok this is getting complicated, I gets a guidance that's telling me the two Legendary Pokemon is awakening, and what am I going to do with it?" Nothing happened, Lily rushes to me.

"Tom you ok? You look a bit...Pale, wait never mind you are fine now." I blushed a little bit as Lily puts her hand on my face.

"Right you are absolutely fine, let's get going! I've got my First Gym Badge already! Have yo...Oh yes of course you do! The battle was outside the Hospital and I saw all of it!" I stood there silently, speaks nothing.

"Tom you are so quiet...what's wrong with you?"

"Well...It's hard to explain, and yeah I guess we'll just go to Dewford Town for that Gym now...I have a lot of stuff needs to think."

"Ok! Let's go!" I follows her, she runs very,very fast, I can't even chase her.

"Hey Lily wait for me! Why can you run that fast!" She stops and face me.

"I forgot to tell you but I run every day to run up my pace! Let's go Zigzagoon! Let's run together! GO!" They storms off with a very, very fast speed.

"Well I guess I'll just run at a reasonable speed, not like them, I'm not a runner...sadly."

-Don't worry Tom, you will be able to run like her soon.

"Right let's go!" I runs off toward the Petalburg Woods.

I arrives the Petalburg woods, and I saw Lily fighting a horde of Poochyena.

"Zigzagoon! Use Quick Attack!" Zigzagoon strikes the Poochyenas very quick that one of the Poochyena fainted upon a blink of a time.

"Hey Lily! What are you doing?"

"I'm training my Zigzagoon! Ok Zigzagoon! Now use Growl!" Zigzagoon puts down it's aggressive face, tilts it's face and let out a small growl then all the Poochyenas stops being aggressive.

"Now it's the time! Headbutt all the Poochyenas!" Zigzagoon rushes to Poochyena and finish off all the Poochyena in like 10 seconds.

"Good job Zigzagoon! Return!" I stood there, literally frozen from what i've seen.

That amazing speed and power.

"Hey Tom stop thinking, you are such a deep thinker."

"Well I don't know, Michelle what's your opinion?"

-Yeah you are a bit quiet lately, what happened to you? Is it because that mysterious Voice?

"I don't know Michelle...That voice said he's the guidance for me. Well I guess I'm just going to challenge the gym and i'm expecting the worst happens to me."

"Anyways it doesn't really concern you Lily, it's private stuffs. Let's see who runs the fastest toward Mr Briney's Cottage! GO!"I had a head start and I runs off pretty fast, then Lily starts to rage toward me.

"Hey! Not fair, no head starts!" She runs off and catches up with me quickly, and literally just overtake me in matter of seconds.

When we reached Mr Briney's Cottage, I pants for a while, and for some reason Lily isn't panting at all, she walks into the Cottage.

"Hello Mr Briney! I'm Tommy's Sister Lily, nice to meet you!" She walks in with Confidence, Mr Briney stops chasing Peeko and faces Lily.

"Hello Lily, where's Tommy?" Lily points at the door.

"Oh he's outside panting, I'm going to go get him for you!" She walks outside while I'm still panting. A pain is felt from my ears.

"AHHH! What the...Lily! You don't have to drag me in like this do you! It hurts!"

"Oh hello there Tommy, remember me? You saved my Peeko! I owe you a big thanks! Now where do you want to go? Dewford?"

"Yeah I think I should head to Dewford First, then we'll visit Slateport for the Parcel."

"Right! Dewford it is, then! Anchors aweigh! Peeko, we're setting sail, my darling!"

We walks onto Mr Brineys boat and starts sailing toward Dewford.

"It'll be quite a while til' we arrives Dewford, I'll tell you when you do! Until then, stay chattin'!"

"Hey Lily, there has been one thing I've been concerning lately..."

"What is it?" I sighed.

"I can hear a mysterious voice came from nowhere, but it's not from Michelle either..."

"Hmm...I have no idea who that is...I'm sorry Tommy but I can't help you on that, even though I studies a lot of myth and stuff like that... *A Mysterious voice? This is too strange...I can't read Tom's mind could I...*"

"Don't worry Lily, the voice also says that I'll meet up with that person or spirit...I have no idea but Michelle also said it could be a Pokemon... who's sending me that mysterious voice soon enough."

"SPIRIT?!"

"Yeah but that's my estimation, I'm not keen on myths and that sort of stuff so if you can figure it out, please tell me ok Lily? You can be my helper while I'm on my quest, to be honest I would say my quest is to get to the Pokemon League and that's it, I'm not expecting anymore than that, because mom and dad would be so worried about me."

"Don't worry Tommy, they will receives some kind of mails that you've become a Champion, and they will be expecting you to come back for a while, then off to challenge trainers again." Michelle interrupts the conversation.

-Hey look! I can see Dewford Town from here!

"Where?!"

-There!- Michelle points at an Island and I saw a Pokemon Center and a Gym and couple of houses.

"Ok Lily! We are going to deliver the mail first or should we challenge the gym first?"

"We should challenge the gym then we'll deliver the mail." We arrives at the port.

"Right you two! Off you go to deliver that mail to that Steven guy, see you soon!"

"Thank you Mr. Briney!"

"Welcome! Two young Trainer, I'm Brawly, the Gym Leader of this town! Nice to meet you." I looks around and saw that Blue Haired Guy walking toward us.

"Hi Brawly! I'm Tommy! And this is Lily, my Younger Sister." Lily waves at Brawly.

"Ah Let me guess, you want to battle me for the Gym Badge? I'm sorry but I don't have time today, there's something wrong with the Granite Cave recently, Makuhitas are mad because the Arons are starting to take their area, so there's basically a war between the Makuhitas and Arons for space. The thing is there's only Steven and Me who's going to help at the cave...which is not very effective, can you please help me?"

"Yeah sure! ~~~" Lily holds on to me.

"Can I come too?" Brawly nodded.

"YAY! Let's go!...But where's Granite Cave?" I faceplants the floor, because of the stupidity of Lily.

-Tom why did you do that?! Now you got me full of sand!- I tries to speak in the sand.

"I'm sorry Michelle but Lily is indeed stupid sometimes." Lily's face gone red instantly.

"Hey Tom don't be rude! We are both new here, you don't even know where Granite cave is do you?" Brawly holds on to both of us.

"You two always argue?" I stands back up with sands on my face, and Lily is still fuming.

"Not really, We both love each other like a family but Lily's Short Tempered"

"I see, we need teamwork in the cave so we don't get lost, let's go now! I know where the cave entrance is." We runs into a cave, it's dimly lit but I can see pretty well, since I have good eyesight.

-Tom...Do we have to go in the cave?

"Yes you have to Michelle, you can stay in that filthy Pokeball or you can sit on my Shoulder helping me."

-I'd rather sit on you...but you do know I hate that so if I scream don't moan.- I nodded. We walks deep into the Tunnel, it's getting darker and darker, until a point where I can't see anything.

"Tom...Y'know I'm scared of dark...Protect me from harm." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Lily, you won't be-Everyone hush! I can hear sound!" A small rumble is heard.

"Uh-oh this is bad!" Brawly runs off toward the darkness in front of us, at a very,very great speed.

"Brawly! Wait for us!" An echo is heard.

"Tom~~Are we lost?~~?" Lily begins to shiver.

"Don't worry Lily, we'll walk together."

-Tom! I can sense a large aura of Pokemon deep inside this cave!

"Man this is annoying...Right we'll just have to keep going until we find Brawly." Another large rumble is heard.

"HEELP~~MEE!" Brawly shouts deep in the cave, then I saw a large horde of Pokemon chasing him.

"Aa-ron!A-ron!" Billions of cries is heard.

"Uh-oh we better run!"

-AAAHHHH!- "AAAAHHHHHHHHH" Both Lily and Michelle screams, Michelle Turns my head around and forces me to run with her Psychic Power.

"Hey Michelle~! I can run faster if you let go off me!" Michelle releases me and I runs twice as fast Michelle wants me to go.

"WAIT FOR ME TOM! LILY! THEY ARE CATCHING UP!"

"Aron! Use Roar!" A man with Silvery hair shouts.

"aaaa-RONNN!" The hordes of Aron slows down and eventually stops, turns around and head back to their nests.

"Man that was scary! My Hariyama got knocked out during the fight, then I tries to run away from them but they just keep chasing." I looked back where the silvery haired man was, then I found out that he disappeared.

"Hey Brawly! Who's that guy who saved us?" He turns around while reviving the Fainted Hariyama.

"I'm not gonna tell you for now! You'll find out later on!" He did not pants as he's as fit as Lily.

"Tommy...Are we safe? Should we look for exit instead...I'm scared." We kept on walking.

"Right, just think about nothing's gonna happen, no Pokemons, no insects and stuff, just plain cave~~ AHHH" I fell into a hole.

-AHHHHHHHHH TOMMY WHY ARE YOU SO~~Ouch!- We rolled into a small cave and I saw some Makuhita coming out.

-Eeek!

"Tommy!" "TOMMY! YOU OK?!" I moves toward the hole, and shouts.

"UMM! I DON'T THINK SO! HELP ME NOW! JUMP DOWN!" Brawly grabs Lily, and jumps down the hole.

"Hey! What the-AHHHHHHH WHY DO I HAVE TO GO IN THE HOLE AS WELL!?" Those two hits me at the back and I fell.

"Argh- Oh man that hurts! Brawly look at those Makuhitas. Why are they so mad?"

-They are enraged because we are in their area...If we don't leave we are screwed...

A Makuhita charges straight at us, Michelle stares at the it and she flashed a light toward Makuhita, blinding the Makuhita. Then she grows blue, and swings it toward the enraged Makuhita. But Michelle faints afterward.

"Uh-oh. Michelle! Oh man she fainted from the shock! Brawly do you have a revive?" Lily searches her bag and found a yellow like crystal.

"I found one! I bought it before fighting the gym, hope this helps!"

"Hey Michelle! Open your mouth! Swallow the crystal!" She swallows the Crystal and opens her eyes slowly.

"Michelle you ok?!" She nodded weakly.

"She's still weak, revives doesn't completely heals the Pokemon, here! Have this Potion!"

Brawly sprays some Potion onto her and she starts to dance around.

"Whew...we got that sorted..."

"Maaakuu! Makuhita!"- "Aa! Aron!" A bunch of Aron rushes to them and Takes some of them down, but some Makuhita manage to survive to hit and starts to Use Arm Thrust to those Arons.

"Help those Makuhitas with Arm Thrusts!" Brawly throws a Pokeball and a Large Pokemon appeared with a very big hand."

"HARRI! Hariyaama!" He starts thrusting those incoming Arons.

"Stop! You'll disturb the peace in the tunnel further more!" The Silvery haired guy shows up again.

"Brawly! how many times do I have to tell you, next time, shout through the tunnel, I will be able to hear it, just don't use your Pokemon to resist those Arons, they must be unharmed or they will build up hatred for revenge."

"Fine...Steven...Return Hariyama! Right Tom, he's called Steven, you might want to go greet him."

"So your name is Tom? And who might that Lass be?"

"She's called Lily, she's my younger sister, my goal is to become the Champion of the Hoenn region! Oh yeah I completely forgot about this letter! It's from President Stone, he said he wants to give to this to you but he can't go any farther than just walking toward his home."

"Oh thank you so much!...Wait I can hear another sound." A conversation is heard.

"Oh this cave is sooo Big..., do we stay in this Cave? i'm so tired..."

"Oh James I'm sorry that you got blasted off by those useless Exploud and Loudreds...But we're going to be rich if we can mine all the Gems in here!"

"Yeah and boss will be very happy Meow."

"Right let's hurry up and~~HEY IT'S YOU AGAIN!" James points at me.

"Team Rockets!"

"Yup! Here we are! Jessie, you know what we are going to do right?"

"No there is no time! Let's get this over with!"

"Go! Cacturne!" "Go! Wobbuffet!"

"Cacturne! Use Pin Missile to Wobbuffet!"

"Wobbuffet use Mirror Coat toward those peoples!"

"Caac! TURNE!"

"Wobbu!" The Pin Missile travels twice as fast and it hits the Arons instead.

"Aa~~roon..." Steven gone very,very mad.

"You shall not destroy the peace WITHIN THE CAVE!" He throws a Pokeball out.

"Go Metagross! Use Meteor Mash on Cacturne!"

"MEETTA!GROSSS!"

"Cacturne! Counter it with Drain Punch!"

"Caacc! TURNE!" The Drain Punch countered the Meteor Mash.

"Use your other hand Metagross!"

"Meta! GROSS!" The Second hand hits Cacturne and sends him flying toward James.

"AHHH JESSIE HELP! *Bang* EEK~~~" He faints instantly.

"Hmph. One down! What would you do?! You retreat, or you get sent off flying!"

"I will NEVER retreat!"

"Ok! I'll send you flying then! Come back Metagross! Go Aggron! Use Hyper Beam"

"Wobbuffet Prep~~"

"AGGRRON! Aaaagg-GRONN!" The Hyper Beam travels too fast, Wobbuffet have no time to even counter it.

"Woob...feeettt.."

"Oh no...We better retreat! JAMES LETS GO!"

"I won't let you get away with this!" I goes toward where Steven stands.

"Michelle! Go for it!"

"Kirr! Lia!"

"So you want to battle together eh? Ok! Return Aggron, Go Metagross!"

"Meeta! Gross!"

"Michelle! Use Psychic!" "Metagross! Use Psychic!" We both said at the same times.

"Metaa!GROSS!" "Kirrr!Liaaaaaa!" Both fires a Psychic Bolt toward Jessie and James with his Cacturne.

"Ahhh!" *Boom* We sends Team Rocket out of the cave.

"I HATE YOUUUU!" "WOOBUUFFEETT" And they disappeared in the sky in matters of second.

"Well I can see your Kirlia is very Powerful and I can see that she has a Modest Nature, and she's rare too! Make sure you take extra care of her, most people will be jealous and tries to steal her." Michelle blushed.

"Hey Tommy you ok? Are you injured?" She runs into me and hug me.

"Don't worry Lily, I'm fine..." I returns the hug.

"Seems like you two are traveling together?" Both me and Lily nodded.

"Hey Tommy! Steven is famous for~~"

"Shhhh *walks near Brawly and whispers*, don't tell him my Identity! You know I'm a champion yeah?" Brawly whispers back, I can hear nothing.

"Ok fine...*Turns to me and speak with a confidence voice* Right Tommy! I can see the bonds between you and your Kirlia, tomorrow Afternoon, I'll be waiting for you at my Gym! Lily! You should train for a bit before you fight me, i'm a very powerful opponent at this stage, don't underestimate me!" Both me and Lily nodded. Steven puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Right...It's time for me to go as well! Hope we meet again Tommy! Good luck on collecting the rest of the 7 badges!" Steven goes out the cave toward his boat. And sailing away from this island. I waves at him as I walks out of the tunnel and into the Pokemon Center for tonight.

_To be continued_

* * *

**As always! Leave a Review and y'know what to do! Follow it and favourite it! As always your suggestion is appreciated but please do PM me if you really want something to be added, such as your own OC, or someone from original series. Anyways, Tommy's going to have a hard time during his Gym Battle, so stay tuned! Goodbye to you, Goodbye to me and...Goodbye.**

**Note: I will only write one more stories during my Vacation in Hong Kong so yeah! I will take a break for some fun rather than staying at home all day trying to think of ideas! See you later guys!**


	8. A Trainer of Destiny: Chapter 8

**A Trainer of Destiny, Chapter 8: Mental vs Physical! Dewford Gym Showdown!**

**Sorry about the wait! It's been quite a while since I made a chapter, I kinda moved out of the FanFic Circle during my Vacation but now I'm back! And finally…Chapter 8 is here! The showdown at Dewford Gym! Who will win? Brawly or Tom and his Pokemon? What will happen during and after the match?**

_"person's speech'_

_*thought/actions*_

_-Telepathy-_

**_translated poke-speech_**

_(Author's thought)_

**Kirlia - Michelle / F (Rare) / Lvl. 27: Psychic, Calm Mind, Will-O-Wisp, Teleport**

**Flaaffy/ M / Lvl 23: Thundershock, Take Down, Return, Cotton Spore**

**Magby - Ben / M / Lvl 17: Ember, Leer, Smog. -**

**Loudred/ F / Lvl 20: Pound, Uproar, Bite, Howl**

* * *

"Oh man where am I?" I looks around.

"What's that? Is that you Michelle?~~~Wait...that doesn't look right." A tall woman-like Pokemon stands in front of me, looks like a Kirlia but with a white dress, taller looking, a kind of a orange horn on her front and the blue hairs are curled backwards.

"Is that you Michelle ~~~ ARGH! WHAT...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She holds her hands up and starts to strangle me with psychic powers. I manage to catch a breath before I got caught but it went out almost instantly.

"Stop~~Stop it!~~~ You…You aren't Michelle! Who are you?!" I nearly lost conscious and I found myself lying on the ground, watching that blue haired Pokemon walks away from me, and trying to catch my breath back. Then a mysterious voice is heard once again.

"If..you...don't...want something...like this...to happen...You must...acknowledge...your love...toward Michelle...Or else..." The voice fades away and I woke up in shock at a midnight.

Michelle starts to look bad again, as if my mind is connected to her. She wakes up in shock, staring at me with her worried, but beautiful orange eyes that make me blushed.

-Tommy...Are you having nightmares? Anyways I'm tired...let's get back to sleep.- Her voice sound like someone who have got a cold.

"Don't worry Michelle...I was just..." I suddenly remember that speech from the mysterious voice, I tries to use Telepathy, but what I see is Kirlia sleeping already.

"I...I love you Michelle..." I fell asleep and into the Dream world I belongs to again.

_In the morning..._

"Loud...DREEDD!" His uproars wakes everyone up in frustration, including Magby who spits flame out of his mouth upon a breath.

"Mag! Magby!" He spits a weak ember and a burned spot appeared on Loudred.

"Loud! Loudred!" I stands between them.

"Ok ok! Stop fighting! We'll have a gym battle today, let's get ourselves sorted up ~~~"

"KIR! KIRLIA!" She looks on the Mirror and sees her hair being messed up so badly.

-EEEK~~! MY HAIRS IS MESSED UP AGAIN!- She starts to brush her hair up like usual.

"Michelle you always screams when your hair's messed up, what's the point of screaming? Do you have to scream every morning?"

-Well...I can't help it, I can't cope with my head being that bad!

"Just stop screaming ok? It's starting to give me a headache like a Psyduck would...Even though I'm good with Headaches, there is still a limit."

-Ok I'll try...Oh yeah! By any chance, you using me for this gym? It's a Fighting Type gym and I can Psychic all of the Brawly's Pokemon down...except his Hariyama...I think it's a bit too strong for me, he might even be able to knock me out in one hit...-

"Don't worry Michelle, I'm not looking toward your Evolution but you will still be able to defeat Brawly's Hariyama, he might be strong in Physical Force but don't forget our Mental Strength can knock it right down! Give me some pride Michelle, you aren't weak, you are just discouraged, don't worry you'll be just fine."

"GOOD~~MORNING~~TOMMY! How are you today." Lily slams the door open and runs in with her Marshtomp.

"I'm pretty good! I haven't done all my regular stuffs yet though, I'll meet you outside soon, give me a few minute." I takes a small shower to wake me up, brushes my teeth while I'm showering.

"Oh NO! I forgot my clothes! Oh man what am I gonna do?" I looks around for a towel but all I've got is my pajamas.

I covers myself up, trying to walk outside almost naked, covering the bottom half of my body.

-Hey Tommy are you...-

"Loud? LOUD~~DREED!" Loudred covers her eyes.

"KIR~LIA!"

-AHH TOMMY WHAT ARE YOU~~~ - Michelle covers her eyes as well, blushing very, very hard.

"Shhh...Don't tell anyone about this, i'm just going to get my clothing.

-*Oh what have I just seen?! Father please help me...I can't stand those...argh! I just can't get that sight off my mind!*

"Michelle I know you are embarressed about that, I'm sorry but I forgot my clothings hehe..."

-Just head back in the Bathroom and get changed!- I run toward my clothing, grabbing it and tries to run back to the bathroom, then that's when the towels decides to go nuts on me.

"Ahhh! Wowowow! This towel is~~" The door closed and I tripped and fly toward the Bathroom.

*Bang* -I guess that will teach him not to go naked upon my sight again.-

"Ouch...Man that hurts. Oh well, I guess it isn't my day..." I locks the door and starts to get changed, with that speech inside my head.

"Ok let's go Michelle! Let's go get some breakfast then we'll fight the Pokemon Gym!" We walks down stairs and I found Nurse Joy healing up people's Pokemon.

"Hi Nurse Joy! I'm going to sign out!"

"No problem! Just write in the regular 3 'W's then you are ready to leave in no time!

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" I scan through the list of Sign outs.

-Hey look! It's Tyler Rocket again!- I look down the list where Michelle's pointing.

"Uh-oh not again!" I picks up my PokeNav, and calls Officer Jenny.

"Hi Tommy, can I help you?"

"Hello Officer Jenny! I found a suspicious man named Tyler Rocket even in Dewford's Pokemon Center!"

"We have no information about this man yet, can you provide a bit more details on him?"

"It always appears on the sign out list but not the sign in list, I can't find any further information other than his name, since he did not provide address, the time he left."

"We'll check every Pokemon Center for that man's Record, thank you for your co-operation, i'll give you a call when we found something you can help. See ya!"

"See ya Officer Jenny! *shuts the PokeNav* Right here's the Sign out form Offi~~No I mean Nurse Joy!"

"Ok! Off you go! See you again!" We grabs sandwiches then we runs toward the Dewford gym while we're eating.

I opens the door and almost everything's pitch black.

"Hey there Champion-Bound Tommy! I'm the guide for this Gym, here's a Fresh Water for you to drink."

"Thank you Guide!" I puts the Fresh Water away to my Backpack.

"In this gym, you can fight the trainers inside this gym and gets a better sight, I know it's dark here but it'll get brighter once you defeat a trainer, and so on. Good luck!" I walks into the darkness and I saw Kirlia sticking near my head so close that I can hear her blood flowing through her, I can sense her fear, but I keep walking.

"HEY! You there! Fight me now!" I turns toward where the voice is from.

"Ok no problem! You can do it Michelle!" Michelle jumps off me and lands on the ground on one feet.

"So you want to battle me with her Cuteness eh? Interesting! Go Meditite! Use Detect!" Meditite flashes.

"Well I ain't falling for it, use Calm Mind!" Michelle closes her eyes, and focuses her mind.

"Ok Meditite! Use Bide!" Meditite did nothing.

"Michelle! Now use Psychic!" Michelle concentrates a blast of mental power, launches it toward Meditite.

"Meditite! Endure it with your Mental Endurance!" Meditite focuses her mind on the beam, enduring it as if nothing happened.

"Oh what?! How can it endure that Psychic!" The man laughed.

"Hahaha! You think just a small Psychic attack would do damage toward my Meditite?! Well you will never beat me! Meditite! Continues your bide!"

*Hmm...I guess that's not going to work, I'll have to burn it then.*

"Right Michelle! Will-O-Wisp!" Michelle spits ghost like fires toward Meditite, and it sets Meditite on fire.

"No! Meditite! That's cheap Tommy, you set my Meditite on fire! Well it's time for paybacks! Meditite, unleash your Bide!" Michelle saw that coming and did not move, until the Last moment, I shouts out.

"Michelle! Use Teleport then use Psychic!" Michelle teleports behind Meditite and used Psychic, knocking it toward the wall.

"Mee...di..."

"Good enough Meditite! Return." He looks down on his Pokeball, kissing it.

"Well I guess you have the ability to fight Brawly! Off you go!" I runs off toward Brawly's Personal Gym, seeing a bunch of gym Equipments on the floor.

"Welcome Tommy! You are now in my Training room, where I train myself to become stronger! I saw you back in the cave and i'm amazed by what I see, so let's go! Let's see if you can use your mental strength to defeat me!"

"Go Machop!" Machops appears and show off his muscles

"Michelle you are on again!" Michelle jumps off and gave Machop a stare and it stares back.

"Ok Machop use Bulk up!" Machop takes a deep breath and releases the breath, making his muscle stronger and tougher.

"Right Michelle! Use Calm mind!" Michelle focuses it's mind while keeping the stare on Machop.

"Machop! Bulk up!" ~~ "Michelle! Calm Mind!"

"Now use Karate Chop! Try holding one hand back in case of a Teleportation!" Until the last moment, Machop holds up both of his hand, I spots the chance.

"Go Michelle! Teleport behind and use Psychic!"

"At your back Machop!" The Chop hits Michelle and Michelle got launched toward the wall.

"Michelle! No!" I runs toward Michelle and holds her up.

"Well I think your Kirli~~~" Michelle wakes up and jump off my hand, with a very red face.

"Oh I think you just triggered it's Woman Madness, let's do this Michelle! Use Psychic!" Michelle goes mad and focuses her mind to Maximum Power, and launches a very,very powerful psychic. Machop flinched on the light.

"MAA~~~Chop..." Machop faints instantly.

"HURRAYY!" I hugs Michelle, and she returns the hug.

"Don't get excited yet! Meet my Meditite!"

"Ben! This time you do it!" Ben and Meditite flashed out of the Pokeball.

"Maagby!" ~ "Medi! Tite!"

"Ben use Ember!~~" ~ "Meditite! Detect!" Meditite uses it's hand and blocks all the fires.

"Ben! Use Smog!"

"Med~~*Cough*~~Medi! *cough* Meditite!" It goes pale and it feel onto it's knee.

"Oh no! Meditite! Return!" Brawly looks nervous, picking up his last pokeball.

"Ok! Here's my last Pokemon! GO Hariyama, give it your best shot!"

"YAMA!"

"Right Ben Return! Go Flaaffy!"

"Flaa! Flaaffy!"

"Hariyama! Use Bulk up!" Hariyama takes a deep breath like Machop, then releases it, making his muscles stronger and tougher.

"Right! Flaaffy use Thundershock!"

"Flaa! FYY!" A bolt travels toward Hariyama.

"Hariyama! Endure it!" The bolt strikes Hariyama but nothing happened.

"What?! How can this be possible?" Brawly smiled.

"You think a Flaaffy can inflict damage on my Tough Hariyama?! Vital Throw now!" Hariyama grabs Flaaffy, and starts to swing him around.

"Flaaffy! No!" An idea suddenly popped out of my mind.

"Oh yes! Flaaffy use Thundershock now!"

"Flaa? Flaaffy!~ Flaa~~~FYYYYY!" ~ "HARI...YAMA!" Hariyama kept going and throws Flaaffy toward the wall.

"Damn it! That didn't work...wait...Michelle look at Hariyama! Can you finish it off?"

-It's paralyzed! I can go finish him off straight away!

"Right!Ben Return and Michelle I choose you!"

"So...You are going to fight against my Hariyama with that Shiny Kirlia you own...Hmph! You won't beat me with your Mental Powers! Watch me crush your Kirlia! Hariyama! Arm Thrust!"

"Kirlia! Dodge it!" Kirlia tries dodge the Arm Thrust but it's too fast for Kirlia to dodge.

-Tom! He's too strong even though he's paralyzed!

*...Man what should I do? Kirlia's a bit too weak with Defense...I know! I can use teleports and Psychics!"

"Kirlia! Use Psychic!" Michelle nodded and starts to focus.

"Hariyama! Endure the Psychic!"

"Kir...LIA!" Michelle lifts Hariyama up and throws him toward the walls.

"Har...Hariyama..."

"Well I guess your Hari~~*BANG~~~* Huh?! What was that?!" A blast made out of nowhere and a hole is seen from the top of the hole.

"Is it a 'What was that?!' I hear?" Two Mysterious looking Woman and Man appears at the broken ceiling.

"Prepare for Troubles!"

"Make it Double!"

"To destroy the world with Psychic Powers!"

"To conquer all the Peoples with Physical Powers!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the Stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Man it's team rocket..." I shakes my head in dismay.

"Hey don't you DARE to disturb the best bit of our Motto! You will pay for this! Hand us your Pokemon or we'll use forces!" Jessie and James points their fingers toward me.

"You can steal NON of our Pokemon, you hear me! Pokemon is not a tool!" Brawly jumps up and tries to punch them in the face, but got knock back down with a mechanical spring punch.

"Is that what you want? We'll take actions then!" Jessie and James throws their Pokeball into the room.

"Go Dustox!"

"Go Cacturne!"

"You will NOT disturb the peace inside this Island! Hariyama! Get up!" Brawly is furious about the destruction in his own gym and ruining everything in this island.

"Har! Hariyama!"

"Ben! It's your time to shine! Give it your best shot!"

"Maag! Byy!" Ben flashes out of the Pokeball.

"There's no time to lose! Dustox! Silver Wind!"

"Cacturne! Use Pin Missile!"

"Caac-TURNEE!" ~~ "Dustox!"

"Argh! The Silver Wind is very strong!" The Pin Missile got blown away with the Silver Wind.

"Oh Jessie! Look what the heck you've done with my Pin Missile!" Jessie slaps James.

"Oh I don't care if it's my fault or not! Just grab the Pokemon and go!"

"Hariyama! Use Vital throw on Cacturne! Remember the time with Chuck! Throw him as hard as possible!" Hariyama snaps out of it's deep memory and rushes toward Cacturne, grabbing it's feet.

"Hari. Haarriiiii! *spins him around* YAAAMAAA! *Throws him toward James*"

"AHHH CACTURNE NOT THIS WAYY~~EEK~~*Faints*" James got knocked out after Cacturne landed on him.

"Oh no James you are SOO WEAK! You think you can beat my Dustox?! Keep dream~~Hey! Are you even listening?!"

"Umm...I don't think so...Michelle! Use Psychic before she reacts!"

"Kirr!LIAAA!" Michelle focuses her mind on Dustox, and throws Dustox toward Jessie.

"AHHH~~ WHAT ARE YOU~~Oh I think we are screwed again..." Dustox hits Jessie and it fells to roughly where James landed.

"Michelle! Finish it off with another Psychic!"

"Kirrr! LIAA!" A powerful Psychic energy is fired toward Team Rocket.

*Boom* "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They flew off very fast and soon disappearing from our sight.

"Well that was some good battles...Sadly I don't think I can have my Knuckle Badge..."

"Don't worry, here's the badge! I can see the power you inflicted to Team Rocket and it's fascinating! I can't wait to see you in the Ever-Grande Conference!"

"Thank you so much Brawly! And yes I will make it to that Conference! Watch me defeat all the opponents in my way! And I'll come back with pride! I have to go now! Mr Briney's waiting for me, see ya!" I run out of the gym with a smile on my face.

"See you Tommy! Hope you have a good trip! See you in the TV!" I storms off the Gym and meet up with Lily.

"Hey Tommy! Congratulation on your Second Gym Badge! You can go ahead on your own! I'll train back here and catch you up later on."

"Are you sure Lily?"

"It's fine, just go ahead, no need to worry about me! Go find the 'spirit' or 'pokemon', I will always be supporting you at your back." She smiles as if she's the sun of my life, she's just so sweet from time to time.

"Thank you Lily...Right let's go! Michelle you ready? Off to Slateport City we goes!"

"Bye-Bye Tommy! See you soon!" I waves at Lily and I runs toward Mr Briney's Boat, ready to deliver the parcel to Cpt. Stern at Slateport City.

_To be Continued…_

* * *

**Guys, I thank you so much for your patient of this chapter, I was in vacation and I almost forgot about this piece of writing since…I don't know 19 centuries. Anyways, I'll be back on full power producing chapters for this story, make sure you follow and if you can please leave a Review so I can get a better understandings of what people want, Stay tuned! Goodbye to you, and goodbye to me! Goodbye!**


	9. A Trainer of Destiny: Chapter 9

**A Trainer of Destiny, Chapter 9: Troubles at Slateport City!**

Kirlia - Michelle / F (Rare) / Lvl. 29: Psychic, Calm Mind, Will-O-Wisp, Teleport

Flaaffy/ M / Lvl 25: Thundershock, Electro Ball, Return, Cotton Spore

Magby - Ben / M / Lvl 19: Ember, Feint Attack, Smog, Fire Spin

Loudred/ F / Lvl 20: Pound, Uproar, Bite, Howl

* * *

**_Here's Chapter 9, which the title should explain most of the plot for this chapter, last time, Tommy and Lily sails off toward Dewford Town and battled the Gym Leader, but it's halted due to Team Rocket's interruption, what will happen next? A new day of adventure is about to unfold..._**

"Mr Briney, Lets go to Slateport for that Parcel! Then come back for Lily since she's training and trying to get her Second Badge."

"Sure thing! Off we go to Slateport then! Step on my boat and we'll sail off straight away." I steps onto the boat and starts sailing, looking at the island, getting smaller, and smaller. Then suddenly, the boat stopped.

"Hey there Tommy, would you mind go fishing with me for a while? Does it matter if I use some of your times? I'll also give you the Rod if you fish with me for a while."

"No problem! I might even be able to fish some rare Pokemon!"

"It depends on your luck! Let's go!" I rush my way toward the Rod and grabs it, find myself a nice space to fish, and grabbed a Fish Net.

"Right I'm all set to go!" I throw the hook in, and start to wait patiently.

_15 minutes later..._

"Oh I got a bite!" I reels in and a red looking fish splashes around the boat..

"Oh would you look at that! You've caught yourself a Magikarp…That's very common." I faceplants the boat.

"Man...Why am I so unlucky...?"

"Most of the people don't have the patience to even reel in a fish, either they are lack in skills or just plain unlucky. Haha I've seen those people every day."

"Well let's keep going!" I throw the hook in again.

_30 minute later..._

"Oh! Another bite...Let's hope it's not a Magikarp.." I reeled it up and I found a squid like monster.

"Hey look what you've found! You found a Tentacool! Nice catch, I think you have reeled up all the kind of Pokemon you can find in this Area, let's go to Slateport now!" Mr Briney starts the Engine and sails off again.

"Look at that beach! It's amazing! Oh and that famous Volcano! Mt. Chimney! Slateport City, here I come!" We stops at the beach and I can see some trainers fighting each other.

"Hey you! Let's battle!" I stares him in the eye and ignored him, at the same time I am overwhelmed with the view from the beach.

"Hey! Why aren't you responding, I said let's battle!" I stood there frozen, staring at the mountain.

"Go Squirtle! Use Water Gun to wake him up!" I stand there frozen, acting like no trouble's heading for me.

"*Splash* Ahh what the hell was that for?! I'm taking a view of the mountain!"

"To wake you up idiot, let's battle!" I nodded.

"Kay' whatever…*searches for Ben's Pokeball.* Ok! Here I come, Go on Ben, you can beat a water-type, believe in yourself!" Ben Flashes out of the Pokeball and The trainer points at Ben straight after it flashed out.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

"Squirtle use Water Gun!" Squirtle launches Water at Ben.

"Ben! Dodge it and use Fire Spin!" Ben jumps up and dodged the Water Gun.

"Maag~~~BYYYY!" The flame swirls around Squirtle and formed a Fire Tornado.

"Oh no! Squirtle! Strike through the tornado with a Skull Bash!"

"Squirtle! Squirtle-Squirt!" The fire spin goes stronger and starts to spin Squirtle around.

"Ben, don't let it get out of the spin! Use smog!" Ben breaths out a purple gas toward the Tornado, turning it a poisoned Fire tornado.

"Squirtle! Now use your Poisoned Skull Bash into Magby!" Ben stares at the Skull Bash and dodged it, then lands a Feint Attack on Squirtle. That Squirtle got launched off into the sea.

"Good job Magby! Return for now. Man where did that Squirtle gone?" I looks at the sea and I can spot nothing at all.

"Oh no! Squirtle!" He shouts widely to the sea.

"I'm sorry about your Squirtle...I'm very, very sorry..." I look on the ground, I expect a shout from him but he's a very wise men.

"Don't worry!~~" Just as he's about to explain, a voice is heard over the seashore.

"Squirt! Squirtle!"

"Look! It's over there!" We both ran toward the Squirtle and I healed it with a Potion.

"Thank you so much stranger! What's your name? I'm Joshua, call me Josh."

"My name is Tom, Nice to meet you Josh."

"Nice to meet you too! Would you mind if I travel with you together? I'm a good Cook and a good survivalist! Look at my gears, I got camps, some cutleries, and some Hunting Equipment just for obtaining some Meats, and we can use waters from streams of river!" I nodded, picking up my PokeNav.

"Oh also would you mind exchanging PokeNav Numbers just in case I lost you and I need a contact with you? We could always do that later but if you wish to do it now I'm fine with it."

"Yeah sure! After all I think making new friend is also important during my adventure. Oh by the way what's your dream?"

"I'm going to be the best Pokemon Breeder and a Chef! What about you?"

"Well...you see I'm going for the Pokemon League and I need a bit of guide over the gym locations, are you familiar with areas around the volcano?"

"I see, so you are going for Pokemon Master, well I'm absolutely Familiar with the Volcano and towns & city around it. And you can check your PokeNav for Location since I only know around the Volcano, not over the other side of this Region."

"Cheers, now let's go get some Soda Pop! I'm thirsty!" Josh nodded. We runs toward the house at the top of the beach and enters it.

"Well hello there young mans, we don't sell Soda Pops until you defeat all those trainers in here. Have fun!"

"Ok let's do this! Hey you! Let's Battle for the Soda Pops! Umm Josh maybe you could just sit aside and watch me battle see how I'm doing."

"Ok! No problem, I don't really fancy battling Pokemon anyways." After Josh finishes his sentence, a trainer walks up to me.

"Alright! I won't go easy on ya! Go Goldeen!"

"Ben, go destroy them! Use Fire Spin!" A fires starts to swirl around Goldeen and turns into a Fire Tornado.

"Goldeen! Use Water Gun to... Huh?" Goldeen lies on the ground, fainted.

"Goo...lddeen..."

"Wow your Fire spin is surely powerful! Can I have your PokeNav Number so we can battle each other again?"

"Sure thing! Just remember to remind me when your Goldeen Evolves so I can battle you again." I handed him the PokeNav and he inserts his PokeNav Number into mine.

"Ok man! I'll visit this house again when I need to buy soda pop." I look around and there's another trainer.

"Hey you! I need Soda Pops now! I'm thirsty, let's battle!" He stares at me.

"Umm are you sure about this? I'm the strongest in here, prepare for fights!"

"Right let's do this! Go Flaaffy!"

"Flaafffy!"

"Alright here I come! Go Marill!"

"Marrrill~~!"

"Alright….Let's see…"

*Why is Flaaffy's Tail Glowing so brightly? I swear I've seen…Yes! That's it! It's Electro Ball!*

"You can do this Flaaffy, use Electro ball!" Flaaffy's Tail begins to charge up.

"You ain't going to beat me with that electro ball! Use Defense Curl for the time being!"

"Fire the Electro ball NOW!"

"Flaaaa-FFFYYYYYYY!" The electro ball fire very, very fast toward Marill.

"Marill! Push the Electro Ball back with Water Gun!"

"Maa…rillll!" A beam of water is shot toward the electro ball, but the electricity pass through the water.

"Maa~~Maaa~~rilll!" Marill Endures the electricity and fires back at Flaaffy, luckily he dodged the electro ball.

"You ok Marill? Eat your Lum Berry! Now!" Marill begins to eat his Lum Berry, and his paralyzed condition's gone.

"Oh no! Right Flaaffy! Use Return!" Flaaffy begins to charge toward Marill at great speed.

"Look Carefully Marill, this trainer's very, very strong." Just as Flaaffy changes it's position ready to slam Marill, the trainer shouts.

"Now! Defense Curl once again!" The slam did almost nothing to Marill.

"What?! How can this be possible?" I look at the trainer's Marill, it seems very, very well-trained.

"Alright…return Flaaffy….It's all up to you now. Go Ben, give it your best shot!" Ben flashed out of the Pokeball and the trainer looks confused.

"Oh I thought Fire's Weak against Water, what are you gonna do? Spit fires on my Marill that is gonna do almost nothing against him? HAH!"

"Just you watch! Ben! Use Smog….Huh? What's that?" Ben spits a rather whitened Smog while it's similar to the original one.

"Eh Magby? What's that? You learned a new move?" I pick up my PokeDex, and scans the move.

"CLEAR SMOG. THE USER SPITS A SMOG THAT INFLICTS DAMAGE AND RESET ALL THE STAT LEVEL TO 0"

"Amazing! Now use Feint Attack!" Ben fades away, nowhere to be seen, then suddenly, Ben fades back in at the back of Marill, and launched a Feint attack.

"Maagg!BYYY!" ~~~ "Maaa~~rilll…." Marill fells onto the floor, fainted.

"Oh no! Marill…you ok? You've done a great job, return. Hey there trainer, what's your name? My name is Simon, and I'm trying to train Marill to the toughest so it can compete in the Ever Grande Conference!"

"Say WHAATT?! You're going to compete in the Ever Grande Conference too?! Oh man I think I'm gonna have a lot of opponent during the Conference…Do you think we can do it Michelle?"

-You told me to believe in myself! And you should too!

"Oh wait do you two knows how to use Telepathy? I wanted to learn it for ages but I just can't seem to communicate with my Marill with it…Do you know why?"

"Oh it's pretty easy, it's just because it's not a Psychic Type! It's easier to communicate with Telepathy when the Pokemon is a Psychic Type, like my Michelle, which is a Kirlia here."

"Oh hi there Michelle! Nice to meet~~Eek…Why can't I move?" Kirlia grows blue and she used Psychic to hold him in place.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I come from Rustboro City! And this Kirlia doesn't like people…y'know touching her."

"Ok fine! I'm not gonna touch her or anything, can you just please let me down? Peoples are watching y'know."

"Alright Michelle, play time's over." Michelle releases him and he fell to the floor.

"We shall battle again some day yeah, give me your PokeNav so I can give you my Number." I handed him my PokeNav and he inserted his PokeNav Number into mine.

"We'll meet again some day! See ya!" He runs out of the hut and gone into the city.

"Well nice to see you unharmed! Would you like yourself some Soda Pop?"

"~Yeah can I have a dozen please." I handed him $4200.

"Alright, here's your dozen of Soda Pop, Thank you for visiting, see you next time!"

"Bye-Bye!" I walk out of the door and I run into the city, a large open Market and a few building, and a museum full of weird-looking peoples.

"Alright I'll buy you some Calcium before we keep going." Michelle nodded as I walk into the open Market and I saw a Married man and Woman standing in front of the vitamins.

"Hello there! Do you sell any Calcium?" The man nodded.

"Yeah sure! How many do you need? They do cost a fortune though, do you have enough Money?"

"I sure do, are they $9800 for one?" I handed him the money and he hands me the Calcium.

"Yup they are, here you go young man, give it to a Pokemon and they will get stronger."

"Thank you so much, See you next time! Bye!" I waves at the couple and runs to the Museum where the weird-looking people queues up."

"Hey kid! Queue up and don't you dare push! We are here to do some special Operation, stay out of this!" I try to walks in but they pushes me back.

"I said! Queue up or trouble for you!" I walks away fuming, then I walks to the Ship Hut where they build their ships.

I open the door, and see a bunch of workers working on the ship, and a man sitting on a chair looking at those complicated stuffs.

"Hey there, I'm here to deliver the Parcel to Cpt. Stern, do you have any idea where he gone?" The old man looks up to me.

"I'm sorry but Cpt. Stern gone to the Oceanic Museum, please find him at the Museum."

"Ok thank you old man." I rush out the door, just barely being able to hear what the old man says.

"You're Welcome." I head toward the Museum and saw those queues of weird people gone into the Museum, I walk into it and I walk myself to the counter.

-Umm Tommy…would you look at those peoples….why are they all standing in here?

"I don't know Michelle, but they could be bad guys, just stay close to me, don't worry."

"Hello, the Entrance fee is $50, do you want to enter the Museum?" I handed him $50 and walks into the Museum.

"Enjoy your team in the Museum!" I walk up to the Weird Peoples dressed in red looking uniform.

"Hey Kid, what are you doing here?" I walk back with sweats.

"Umm…Nothing…hehe Nothing really, just having a look at those stuff in here. Y'know look! Those ships are amazing aren't they?"

"I see…You seem suspicious but I'll let you off for now, and I tell you, do not head up the stair yeah? No matter what you do, don't go up stair."

I got interested so I sneaked up stair with no one noticed, then I saw Cpt. Stern examining the Ship Model.

"Cpt. Stern! I finally found you!" He looks at me, and speaks in a quiet noise.

"Shhh…keep your noise down, or they'll notice that you're here…what brings you here?"

"It's these...~~~" Two of the Weird people came up stair and spotted me.

"Hey Kid! What are you doing here! Get off Cpt. Stern or we'll give you trouble!"

"No! I will never let you harm Cpt. Stern!" Those two weird-looking people give me their aggressive stares.

"Do you know who we are? We are the amazing Team Magma! We bring peace to this world by eliminating the Excessive Water in this Region! And all Pokemon will be all happy!"

"I don't care what you do or whoever you are, leave Cpt. Stern alone!"

"Is that so?! Ok then! Go Zubat! Go Poochyena!" Both Grunts send out two of Each Pokemon.

"Alright! Ben and Flaaffy! You're on!"

"Zubat! Leech Life! Poochyena! Use Bite!"

"Ben use Fire Spin to hold them still! And Flaaffy! Use Electro ball!"

"Zuu-BAATT…" The Electro Ball hits Zubat and it screams with pain, it got knocked out almost instantly.

"Poochyena! Hang in there! Break out of the fire and use Tackle toward that Magby!" Poochyena breaks out of the fire with its flaming body and tackled Magby.

"Maag~" Magby got tackled down to the floor, but manage to get himself back up.

"Stay strong Magby, use Ember!" Magby spits out small sprays of fire.

"Poochyena! Dodge it!" Poochyena failed to dodge and the Ember landed a critical hit on it.

"Poo…Poochy…"

"Zubat, Poochyena, Return!"

"Damn it! That kid's strong, what do you say? Let's retreat! Wait…The boss is coming, stand aside!" A tall looking man with a Red Glasses walks up to me.

"Humph…So you two grunt lost to this kid? You guys should train harder, hey kid! If you dare mess with our plan again, you'll pay!" He gave me a very, very powerful stare and the stare petrified me, and he throws a bomb and explodes at me, knocking me toward the wall, and I gone unconscious quickly.

"Let's leave this useless Museum now! We have nothing to use here, let's go!" They left off very soon as I fainted.

_Three hours later…_

"Hey! Hey! Wake up, kid wake up!" I heard a voice from Cpt. Stern and I woke up with a blurry vision, with both Flaaffy and Ben relieved of me waking up, and Michelle's nowhere to be seen.

"Oh man! You're finally awake! You passed out after Maxie give you that stare, his stare is one of the ability that most people scared about so that's why nobody stops Team Magma…" I sit myself up, and a headache shocked me.

"Man that was a painful experience…! Oh the parcel, have you got it~~" I tries to endure the headache but I fell back onto the bed.

"Don't worry about the Parcel for now, I got it, don't worry, just rest, you have been injured and you shouldn't really be moving, oh and Earlier, your father came visit you, he left you with this note here, read it yourself."

_"__Dear son:_

_I know you had a rough time delivering the letters and Parcel, your incident came to me like winds, it's almost everywhere. Look son I don't want you to get hurt, so try stay out of Team Magma's Operation, their leader, Maxie is a very dangerous man, he's known for the Man of Madness. He's being called the Man of Madness is because he has several different abilities, including the one he used when you tries to protect Cpt. Stern, it's a stare that can petrify peoples, so you better watch out for him. Right, dad has a lot of work to do, I'm sorry that I can't stay with you. But good luck on your 8 Gym badges and I hope you win the Conference."_

"Umm Tommy? Before I leave, I have something to give you, here take this." He handed me a Yellow looking fruit.

"Give it to a Pokemon you own and it'll heal themselves when needed, Oh I nearly forgot to mention its name, it's called a Sitrus Berry, It's pretty rare in the wild, so make sure you plant some on your way, it'll be a big help. See you later Tommy, thank you for delivering the parcel and hope you get healed up soon." Cpt. Stern leaves the room, leaving me and my Pokemons in here.

"Ok…Flaaffy and Be….wait where did Michelle gone…?" I cannot think anymore further, and the Headache once again knocks me back to sleep.

_Michelle's POV_

**I gently lie myself on the beach, counting the stars that fills up the sky. The wind blows gently pass my ear, and moon shines brightly.**

***The moon has never been bigger…The sky is so mysterious…I wonder if there's other planets like this…***

**"****Hey there! You look so lonely out here." A Squirtle sits next to me.**

**"****Wait…aren't you the one from Josh?"**

**"****Yup, I am, he's currently battling peoples in the Battle Tent, and he's quite good on it."**

**"****Hey look! A shooting star!" I look up and a small star shoots across the sky.**

**"****Another one, look! It's a Meteor Shower! I love it so much when it happens…The meteors get burned up in the atmosphere and they goes in flames in the sky, that's why it's so bright and fast.**

**"****You do have a lot of knowledge on Meteors don't~~" I suddenly heard something from distance, sound like a crash, but very, very heavy.**

**"****Huh?! What's that?" I starts to run toward the spot, where a meteorite lands.**

**"****Hey Michelle! Where are you going?!" Squirtle runs after me.**

**"****I heard something crashed near those trees! C'mon let's go check it out." I run into the woods, and find myself a Rock that's still boiling hot.**

**"****Hey Squirtle, can you use Water Gun on this thing, it's too hot for me to even lift it."**

**"****Sure~~" He fires some water out and cooled the meteorite down.**

**"****Right…let's see what's inside, try using your skull bash on it, is that ok?"**

**"****That's fine…I wonder what's inside though…" He charges at the meteor and it cracks open, and all we find is a few pieces of Rare Stones.**

**"****What are they Squirtle?"**

**"****You are clearly born by a human…there is something you need to know about the nature…There will be meteorite lands on this piece of land occasionally and they contains several different rare stones in there."**

**"****Yeah ok…This looks kinda dark, and there's another that looks red."**

**"****The Dark one is a Moon Stone, it evolves some Pokemon like Jigglypuff to Wigglytuff and Clefairy which will evolve to Clefable. I think you know the Red one…Don't you?" I try to think what Red represents, I think of Red Hot Stuff.**

**"****Oh yup! It's Fire isn't it! This must be a Fire Stone…But who can use it…"**

**"****Pokemons like Growlithe and Vulpix can evolve into Arcanine and Ninetales."**

**"****Look! It's a wild Jigglypuff!"**

**"****Jiggly! Jigglypuff!" It snatches the Moon Stone off me.**

**"****Hey! Give back my Moon Stone! Thieve!"**

**"****Hey Michelle…You don't need to worry about it, there's plenty more in the Hoenn Region – Especially in the Meteor Falls where most meteors land."**

**"****Alright…Hey look at that Jigglypuff, it has gone white! Is it evolving?"**

**"****Yup it is…I told you earlier the name of it." Jigglypuff has grown bigger, and that's it, nothing much has changed with the appearance.**

**"****Wiggly~" It runs off to the wood again.**

**"****Well that was some marvellous sight of an evolved Pokemon and the Evolve Process…Should we leave this wood?" Squirtle nodded, and we heads our way out of the wood.**

***I wonder how Tommy's doing…Is he going to be ok? I better check him out.* I runs toward the Pokemon Centre, and heads toward where Tommy is, then the door opened and Flaaffy came out of it.**

**"****Hey Flaaffy, aren't you suppose to be in your Pokeball, and what are you doing at this time of the night?"**

**"****I don't know…I'm worried about Tom so I stayed out of his Pokeball, Ben is taking care of him at the moment. What about you? Where have you been while Tommy fainted?"**

**"****I went out with Josh's Squirtle and discover the Mystery of Evolutionary stones, in which Jigglypuff is an Example." Then Ben shouts out from the room.**

**"****Hey, you two! Get a nurse, something's wrong with Tom! Hurry, now!" I stood there thinking about the evolutions since it's so wonderful and did not hear what Ben said.**

**"****Michelle! Snap out of it! Hurry up and get a Nurse Joy!" I snapped out of it and I run as quickly as possible.**

**I slams open the door where Nurse Joy's resting, and I tries to wake her up, shaking her, slapping her, and even used psychic on her, but non of it seems working.**

**"****Suddenly, a voice appears in my mind."**

**"****Michelle….don't rush…I'm still here, the headache isn't too bad…try calm yourself and get rid of the nightmare I'm having…" I'm shocked of what I've heard. A nightmare? Why…but why now?**

**A shot is heard and I hear both Flaaffy and Ben moaning, I rushes over the room, and sees a man and a woman holding the gun.**

"Hahaha! I finally got that twerp's Pokemon"

**"****Michelle! HELP! They've caught us! You have to save us!"**

"Wait…isn't there another Pokemon…wait there's 2 Pokemon missing! I remember the one I got blasted off….That Loudred! And that Witch!" Jessie turns around facing me.

-No…No one dares! To call me a WITCH! *focuses my mind and envision the future, the orange horns of mine starts to disturb the matters around me, and I have a vision of Electrikes waiting for me outside of the Pokemon Center* Electrikes from the wild…I need your help.- I runs outside, luring them out, and a bunch of Electrikes are waiting for me. I lured them out of the Pokemon Center, and they're shocked by what they are looking at right now.

"Um…Are you sure this is a good idea…I think we are screwed up once again...Wait I have an idea. Let them come! Go Wobbuffet!"

-Fires the Thundershock now!-

"Wobbuffet, use Mirror Coat!" Wobbuffet endured the damage and reflects the Thundershock back to the Electrikes, a reflected shock's heading for me. I cover my eyes and screams.

"Aaaahh!" Then a Mysterious man with the Pikachu jumps out from nowhere and endured the shock for me.

"How dare you interrupt our attack! Go Dustox! Use Silver Wind!" She throws the Pokeball and Dustox came out. The mysterious man throws a Pokeball out and a Charizard came out of it.

"Charizard! Endure the Silver Wind and use Slash!" Charizard covers himself with his wings, then flies toward Dustox at great speed.

"Char! Charrrizzaarrddd!" Charizard slashes Dustox and it flies toward Wobbuffet.

"Michelle! You can finish them off." I focus my mind, and launch a full-powered Psychic to them, launching them off.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The Mysterious man runs off very quickly after Team Rocket's blasted off.

**"****Hey! Wait! Aw…I thought I can thank him…Oh well…Hey Flaaffy! Ben! You ok?!"**

**"****Better than never…man your Psychic's grown a lot stronger, do you feel better now?"**

**"****Right let's go check out Tommy! He might be in danger!" We heads back in and see Tommy's back to normal once again.**

**"****I'm so relieved that Tommy's back to normal…*Faints*" Flaaffy manage to catch me before I fell to the floor.**

**"****Michelle! *shakes* Michelle!" Flaaffy puts a finger in front of my nose.**

**"****She's just too tired, let her rest for tonight now, she'll be fine tomorrow." Ben nodded.**

_The next morning…_

Loudred pops out of the Pokeball, and takes a deep breathe.

"LOOOUDDREEEDDD!"

"Mag! Magby! Maagbyyyyyy!" Ben fires a small fire toward Loudred.

"Flaaaaa-FFYYYYY" And Flaaffy…fires a bolt of electric toward the fire.

"LoOoOuUuUud~~" Loudred to paralyzed while being set on fire.

-AAAHHHHHHH! Loudred! What's wrong with you! You always wake us up in some inappropriate times!-

"Loudred! How many times did I tell you not to wake us up this early…Wait you're right! It's over 9 o' Clock! Return everyone!" Then Nurse Joy came in.

"Hold on for now. Let me just check…Yup you're good to go! Please follow me to the Counter so you can fill in the forms." Michelle hops back onto my shoulder, and we walks out of the door, heading toward the counter.

"Tommy! Are you ok?" Josh rushes at me with his Squirtle.

"Yeah I'm good, where have you been?" He hands me a Revive.

"I've used the Battle Tent, It's an amazing place that you can get a lot of stuff for free just by battling trainers." I put the Revive into my bag and Lily showed up.

"Is that really you Tommy? How have you been? My Marshtomp has grown a lot stronger and my Zigzagoon evolved into a Linoone too! At the same time I caught an Aron, here! Meet my Aron."

"Aaa! Aron!" He stares at me and stands back, and hides behind Lily's back.

"It's surely shy isn't it?"

"Yeah…I've been thinking about him being so shy…It's just so strange, so I decided to catch it and try to make him overcome his fears. Anyway I'm just here to heal my Pokemon, then I'm gonna go training, see you later Tommy!"

"Her Aron's shy but your sister's very cheerful…You are lucky to have a sister like her, I don't have a sibling so yeah, never get to feel like having a sibling – or a Rival in an Adventure, you might want to train with her to show how powerful your Kirlia has become, as well as turning Ben into a Magmar, which is going to be very, very powerful."

"Right…I've finished the form, let's get going ~ Wait hang on a second, where are we suppose to head?" Michelle fells onto the floor, and pulls out my map.

-Here! Look, there's a gym at Mauville City.- Michelle points at the middle of the map, and a large city is shown.

"Oh man, would you look the city! It'shumongous! I can't wait to head to the city, let's go guys, let's head into- *bumps* Ow… What was that for?!" A Green hair looking guy with a Ralts resting on his hand, and looks like it's about to faint.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Well…Who might that Green hair looking guy be then? What would happen to his Ralts and will Tommy be able to defeat this trainer? A new Rival's about to unfold.**

**As always, please do leave a favourite and like and if you can please follow this story, as there's more to come, I've left out most of my useless stuff that's stalling my time in my computer so I can focus more on this story, and I guess that's all I have to say, goodbye to you and goodbye to me. Goodbye!**


	10. A Trainer of Destiny: Chapter 10

**A Trainer of Destiny, Chapter 10: The Red Hot Magma!**

_Kirlia - Michelle / F (Rare) / Lvl. 29: Psychic, Calm Mind, Will-O-Wisp, Magical Leaf_

_Flaaffy/ M / Lvl 26: Thundershock, Electro Ball, Return, Cotton Spore_

_Magby - Ben / M / Lvl 22: Ember, Feint Attack, Clear Smog, Fire Spin_

_Loudred/ F / Lvl 20: Pound, Uproar, Bite, Howl_

**Chapter 10 is here! In the last chapter, Michelle learns the Mystery of Evolutionary stones and met Team Magma in the Oceanic Museum, where he encounters Magma Leader Maxie. And during the recovery, Team Rocket tries to steal Tom's Pokemon but gets blasted off again for good. Well here goes the story.**

* * *

"I'm sorry mister, but my Pokemon's in Terrible Danger! Excuse me please! *cough*" And the green hair looking guy is 'kind of' sick too.

"Ok, make sure you don't bump into peoples next time, see you late~~"

"Hang on a second Mister, can I battle your Kirlia once my Ralts been healed up? I really need to train it so it can become better and much stronger. *hands me a paper* Here's my PokeNav number, take it." I look at Michelle and she nodded.

"Ok fine, I guess we'll just rest here tonight then." I enter the PokeNav Number while we walk out of the Pokemon Centre, something strange happens to Michelle, she kept staring back at the Pokemon Centre.

"Are you ok Michelle? You seem a bit strange."

-I don't know…That guy's Ralts…I swear I've seen him somewhere before.-

"Well we can sort that out when you guys battle each other, just wait till' that guy's Ralts' healed up." She nodded, and we heads toward the forest, and set up a camp near a pond.

"Well Tommy…What's your plan for today?"

"I don't know Josh, probably catching some new Pokemon, you?"

"I guess I'll watch you catch some Pokemons then, I got nothing to do anyway."

_On the tree_

"_Well well well…if it isn't that twerp and his pal…"_

"_Let's watch them for a while, if they did not send out their Pokemon, we'll attack."_

"_Got it Meowth."_

-Hey look! It's a pack of Wild Oddish- She points at the Horde of Oddish.

"Hmm…I wonder what they will evolve to…And if I can make use of it…Oh right! My PokeDex" I pull out my PokeDex and scan it"

"ODDISH CAN EVOLVE INTO GLOOM, AND IT CAN EVOLVE INTO VILEPLUME WITH LEAF STONE OR BELLOSSOM BY USING SUN STONE."

"An Oddish…Right they are pretty common everywhere but its probably better if you train it from the start."

"Well that seems interesting, alright, Loudred, you're on!"

"Loudreeed!" I point at those hordes of Oddish.

"Loudred! Use Uproar on those Oddish!"

"Loouuudd~~~Dred! Dred! Dred! Dred!" Waves of sound rips through the air and knocks the hordes of Oddish down.

"Oddish!" Their leader stands up.

"Oooddddissshhh" It shoots out a few seed onto Loudred's Head and it grows into a small plant. Then the plant flashes and forms a net, draining Loudred's health away.

"Oh no you don't, break through the Leech Seed with Bite, then use Pound!" Loudred bites the Leech Seed off and charges toward Oddish at great speed, sending it toward a tree.

"Oo~~Oddish…" I picks up an empty Pokeball in my bag.

"Ok! Here's our~~ CHANCE!" I throw the Empty Pokeball with full power, and the Oddish flashed into the Pokeball.

One*….two*….three* Click!

"YES! I caught a wild Oddish!"

"Nice one Tom, how about we train it up, with my Squirtle?"

"Yeah sure, alright come out Oddish!" I throw my Pokeball in the air, and Oddish flashed out.

"Odd! Oddish!"

"Alright…Come out Squirtle!" Josh throws his Pokeball in the air, and Squirtle flashed out.

"Let's do this Oddish, use Poison Powder!"

"Evade it, quick!" Squirtle dodges the Poison Powder, but accidentally breathe some Poison Dust in.

"Squirt….Squirtle!"

"Keep this up Squirtle, Use Skull Bash!" It charges toward Oddish at great speed, and it knocks Oddish down to the floor.

"C'mon Oddish you can do this, right use Absorb!" Oddish stands up and a green aura surrounded Squirtle, draining energy away from him.

"Oh no Squirtle, Stay strong!" Squirtle fells on the floor, then it flashed.

"Huh?! What happened to Squirtle! Is it evolving?"

"WARRTORRTLE!" I pull out my PokeDex.

"Wartortle, a Turtle Pokemon, It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity."

"I see…so your Squirtle evolved, let's continue to battle! Oddish, use Stun Spore!"

"Wartortle, use Withdraw, then use Rapid spin!" Wartortle hides in it's shell, protecting it from the Stun Spore, then spins very fast and charges toward Oddish.

"Oddish, dodge it!" Oddish dodged the Rapid Spin and hits a tree, causing it to fall off.

"AHHHH WHY DID THAT WARTORTLE HITS THIS TREE!" The Rocket Trio fell down from the tree.

"Argh! Team Rocket!"

"Prepare for water troubles"

"And make that powder double"

"To protect humanity from suffocation"

"To drain all the waters within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"That's right! Meowth!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Now give us your Pokemon or you'll suffer in pain!"

"Oh yeah looks like we're going to give you our Pokemon."

"Wartortle, Water Gun!" Wartortle shoots out a beam of water toward Team Rocket."

"Wobbuffet, Use Mirror Coat!"

"Wobbu! Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet flashes itself and the water is shot back to us.

"Oh no you don't, Michelle use Psychic to twist back the Water!"

"Ahh….Oh yes I got it, Cacturn~~"

"NO JAMES! YOU'LL ALWAYS FAIL! Go Dustox, use Gust!" The water is deflected.

"Oh man Team Rocket has been stronger than ever…Alright Flaaffy, let's do this!"

"Flaaffy!"

"Flaaffy, use Electro Ball" Flaaffy's Tail begins to charge with electricity.

"Go for it twerp! I'm not scared!" Flaaffy fires the Electro Ball.

"Wobbuffet! Mirror Coat now!"

"That's what I would expect! Michelle, use Psychic on the Electro Ball until the Mirror Coat is gone!"

"WHAT?!" The Electro Ball is held still in the air, and Wobbuffet Mirror Coat begins to fade.

"It's your chance now! Release the Electro Ball!" The Electro Ball hits Team Rocket, but they did not get blasted off.

"Hmph. You're super unlucky today twerp, we got our Rubber Coating on so we are immune to electrics!"

"Meowhaha! Now let's grab their Pokemon and go!" Two Robotic arms heads for Wartortle and Michelle, and just as they grabs it, a random person shouts out.

"Team Rocket! I won't let you get away this time! Ralts, use Psychic, Unleash your Maximum Power!"

"Huh? Who's there Meowth?" Meowth looks back and saw a person with green hair along with his Ralts.

"Raaallltss!" Ralts unleashes a large wave a Psychic, and pierce through the Robot Arm, and heads back for Team Rocket.

"I don't think we've prepared for Psychic Troubles…" Jessie Hugs James very hard

"And make that psy 'strikes' triple…" James and Meowth hugs each other, the Psychic hits Team Rocket and send them flying.

"TEAM ROCKET'S SHOOTING OFF AGAIN!" They disappear from the sky quickly.

"That ought to teach them a lesson, for hurting my Ralts."

"Well hello there, I met you from Pokemon Centre but I forgot to ask you your name."

"Oh sorry, my name is Wally, and I want to be the Champion of the Hoenn Region."

"My name is Tom…Wait hang on a second, you want to be the Champion of the Hoenn Region too?!" Wally freezes.

"Oh please don't tell me you're going to be one as well…" I nodded.

"*sigh* Right then we'll see who's stronger! It'll be a 1 on 1 battle! I'll go with my Ralts."

"Well Josh, you and your Wartortle could watch the battle, and perhaps maybe judging our battle."

"Sure Tom, come back Wartortle!" Wartortle flashes back to the Pokeball, and we step backward, facing each other.

"Ok let's do this, Michelle, you're on!"

"Ok! I'm going for my Ralts, you can do it Ralts."

"Ok the battle starts NOW!"

"Ralts! Use Double Team!" 3 image of Ralts appears at the same time.

"Michelle! Use Calm Mind!"

"I won't let you get up your Defense, use Confusion!"

"Michelle, endure the Confusion then use Will-O-Wisp, make sure you spread them out so they hit all the illusions!" She nodded and spits out 3 Grey Looking flame, and hits all the illusion, but nothing happened."

"Ralts! Use Magical Leaf, from the back!"

"Kirr!~~" Ralts appears at the back and the Magical leaf pierces Michelle one by one.

"Oh no! Michelle you ok?" She nodded, but she seems weak.

"Let's get this over with, Use Psychic!" Michelle stares at the Psychic, and did nothing.

"Kirrr!..." Michelle took the hit and she fells onto the floor.

"Michelle! Get up, c'mon you can't lose, he's just a merely Ralts, you're its evolved form, you can't quit!" My face went red through the frustration and Michelle stood up with tireless, just being able to figure out where that Ralts is.

"Kirrlia!" She throws out a loud cry, and Synchronized with my frustration.

"Hmph! Your Kirlia's tough, but it won't survive this hit! Now use Double Team! Use Magical Leaf."

"Focus Michelle! Focus! Don't let the Double Team trick you, calm yourself down!" Michelle took a very, very deep breathe and her horns on her head starts to emit weird signals.

-I will find the true illusion! – She used telepathy to talk to me. The wave destroys illusions one by one, just as Ralt's about to launch the Magical Leaf, Michelle spotted him.

"Unleash the Magical Leaf now!" The leaves are shot toward Michelle, but Michelle dances around and dodges all the Magical Leaf.

"Good Job Michelle! This battle ain't going to end this quick, Michelle, use Will-O-Wisp!" Michelle spits flame on Ralts and he's now set on fire.

"Oh no! Ralts, run into the waters! Quick!" Ralts dived into the water and jumps back up.

"This is enough! Ralts! Use Psychic!" Ralts throws a large psychic, and the psychic gives an illusion of a large cleaver.

"Michelle! Dodge it!" The Psychic travels way to fast and Michelle's knocked toward a wood. A movement is seen from its arm, she unfolds the wrapping, and swallows the candy, then she flashed very brightly, blinding everyone within range.

She grows a lot taller and looks more like a woman.

"Gaarrdevoirr!" A very tall, Woman looking like Pokemon with a Gown on fades out of the flash. She opens her eyes.

"Is…Is that you Michelle?" She nodded. Clouds cover up quickly, and start to rain, lightning and thunder is seen and something's getting closer and closer.

"Ralts, get over your fears! Use Psychic on Gardevoir!" Just as Ralts starts to charge up the psychic, the lightning hits Gardevoir, and her hands are now charged with electricity.

"Raalllttss!" A Powerful psychic is launched toward Michelle, it explodes on impact, but nothing seems to happen.

"What?! How could that be possible?!" I suddenly realize a move I can remember when I'm watching the Television…Well that was back a year ago in the Ever Grande Conference.

"Michelle! Use Thunderbolt!" Michelle holds her hand together, and beams of electricity are shot toward Ralts.

The Thunderbolt shocked Ralts and it explodes. Ralts got blows toward Wally, knocking Ralts out.

"Ralts is unable to battle, so the winner is Tom's Michelle!"

"Good job Michelle!" I runs up to her and hugged her very tightly, she looks a lot taller compare to when she was still a Ralts…Her horn at the middle struck me a bit too hard and I can feel the pain, but I kept hugging her.

-Tommy? Are you ok…You might want to go check out Wally.- I nodded and I runs toward Wally.

"Is your Ralts ok? I can see that your Ralts will be a very powerful Pokemon in the future, so don't worry if you lost this time, keep training your Ralts, and good luck."

"Yeah thank you Tommy, man your Gardevoir is amazing too! But I would probably prefer the male version of her, I know Kirlia evolves at certain point with the need of Dawn Stone since my Ralts is a male, but I'm not sure where to find the Dawn Stone."

"Oh that's Easy!" Josh interrupts.

"You can find it at Meteors Fall, it's just west of Mt Chimney, it's a pretty large Crater with a large Waterfall in there, and you can tons of Meteors raining down this summer, in which there might be dawn stones landed there. Go check it out."

"Thank you so much, what's your name? My name is Wally"

"Oh my name is Josh, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, well I'm off to Meteor fall now, see you guys later!"

"Alright, see you next time!"

"I hope I can find him somewhere else later on…Right, I'll call Lily see if she wants to battle and stay with us for tonight." Pulls out my PokeNav.

"*Find Lily's contact* Hey Lily!"

"Hello Tommy, I'm at Mauville City now, it's very huge, well where are you now."

"I'm camping, at the forest south of Mauville City, you wanna battle me and stay with us for the night?"

"Yeah sure! Oh by the way is your camp near the pond?"

"Yes it is, alright see you later then, bye!" I hang up the PokeNav, and waits for Lily while finishing up the camp for tonight.

_10 minutes later…_

"Hey Tommy!" A recognizable voice is heard from distance, and I see Lily on a Bicycle speeding toward us.

-Tommy, there, on a bicycle.

"Oh hey Lily! How've you been?" Lily drops off from his Bicycle and walks toward us with it.

"Yeah I'm good, wow your Michelle evolved in to a Gardevoir! Nice, she's totally gorgeous, you should take care of her as much as you do to me from the past."

"Yeah I'll definitely do that, anyway has your Marshtomp evolved yet?"

"No, not quite yet, I want to see your Magby, send him out."

"Alright, come out Ben."

"By the god… It's so cute!" She hugs him very hard.

"You are so cute Magby! You haven't changed much at all!"

"Please don't hug him too hard, he'll burn you y'know…"

"Maag….Maag…Maaagbyyyy!" Ben uses Ember on Lily.

"Ow-Ow-Ow Hey stop that!"

"Ok Ben that's enough, let's not get Lily too burned up. Anyways, I want you to battle me with your Zigzagoon."

"Yeah sure, by the way my Zigzagoon evolved into a Linoone and it's very quick, so watch out! Here I go, go my lovely Linoone!"

"Lin! Linoone!" I pick up Loudred's Pokeball.

"Alrighty, let's go Loudred, give it your best shot." Josh runs into the field and becomes the judge again.

"A 3 on 3 Battle, the battle starts…NOW!"

"Loud! Loudred!" Lily points at Loudred.

"Use Quick Attack!" Linoone quickly tackles Loudred and Loudred blocked it off.

"Alright Loudred good work, use Howl!" Loudred takes a deep breathe and let out a big shout.

"Loud…LOUDREED!" Linoone steps back.

"Ready Linoone, use Headbutt!" Linoone charges toward Loudred with a tough looking head.

"Focus Loudred, hold on his Headbutt and use Bite!" Loudred holds on to the Headbutt.

"Use Sand Attack with your Tail!" Loudred's eyes are caught in the sand, she lets go of Linoone and starts to rub her eyes.

"Oh no, Loudred, hang in there, use Uproar!" Loudred stops rubbing her eyes.

"Loud….LOUDRED! DRED! DRED! DRED!" Its uproar missed Linoone and Linoone Headbutts Loudred, causing it to fell onto the ground.

"Man your Linoone is tough. Loudred, use howl!" Loudred takes another deep breath.

"Loud-DREED!" She appears a lot more aggressive than before.

"Linoone, finish her off with a quick attack!" Loudred takes aim at Linoone, and unleashes a beam of Supersonic, causing Linoone to stop attacking and hitting himself around the trees.

"Oh no, Linoone snap out of it!" Linoone keeps hitting the tree and ignores the order.

"It's my turn! Loudred, use Bite to finish him off!" Loudred charges toward Linoone, and Bites him with her power increased from Howl, causing Linoone to faint.

"Linoone is unable to battle! The winner is Tom's Loudred."

"Nooo… Oh well…You've done a great job, return Linoone." Linoone flashes back into the ball. And Lily picks up his Poochyena's Pokeball.

"Good Job Loudred, let's head back into the Pokeball for now." Loudred nodded and heads back into the Pokeball.

"Alright, let's do this Mightyena, I choose you!" Lily throws is Pokeball up, and a vicious Mightyena flashed out of the Pokeball

"Ok, you can do it Ben!" I throw the Pokeball, and Ben flashed out of the Pokeball.

"There's no time to waste. Mightyena, use Bite!" Mightyena's fang goes white and starts to charge toward Ben.

"Ben, throw some embers into his mouth!" Ben spits out some flame into Mightyena's opening jaw and its set on fire.

"Oh no, Mightyena, dive into the water then use Quick Attack!" Mightyena dived into water, nowhere to be seen.

"Watch out Ben, he could come out any second." Mightyena suddenly jumps out of the water and tackled Ben to the floor."

"C'mon Ben Hang on!" Ben stands back up, and shoots a burst of flame into Mightyena, burning it once again. And some bits of flame burned a small hole in Lily's shirt.

"What?! What move is that? Mightyena! Jump back into the Water again, this time, soak yourself up so you resists some of the fire move that Magby got." Mightyena nodded and jump into the pool of water again.

I pull out my PokeDex and scan the move.

"Flame Burst, The user attacks the target with a bursting flame. The bursting flame damages Pokémon next to the target as well." I stares at the pool, waiting for Mightyena to jump out.

"Mightyena, use Crunch!"

"Ben look! It's just there! It's on your right!" Ben spots Mightyena and fades away, launching a powerful Feint Attack on its back.

"No, Mightyena!" Mightyena stands up, and his eyes start to go red.

"Ben, use Fire Spin!" Magby spits a ring of fire around Mightyena, damaging it slowly.

"Mightyena, break out of the spin and use Bite!" Mightyena ignores the order and uses Hyper Beam instead.

"Might! Mighty…Mighty-YENA!" Mightyena launched a full power Hyper Beam toward Ben.

"Ben, dodge it~~~ argh!" Ben faints instantly after the direct hit from the Hyper Beam.

"Oh no! Ben you ok?!" Ben nodded weakly.

"No! Mightyena what are you doing!" Mightyena turns around facing Lily.

"I told you to use Bite, not Hyper Beam!" Mightyena snares at her.

"Might! Mightyena!" Michelle came up to me.

-Do you want me to sort Mightyena out?- I nodded.

Michelle reads Mightyena mind, but suddenly, Mightyena's tail grows dark.

-…! Stay out of here Tommy!" Mightyena's tail charges up a ball, and launches toward me.

"GAARDDDE!~~~" Michelle jumps in front of me, taking the shadow ball for me, and got launched into the pool of water. My body starts to feel weak for some reason, and I have no idea what's going on. I run near the pool, and try to find Michelle.

"MICHELLE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Then she climbs out the water next to me, with waters coming out of her mouth.

"Oh no! Michelle you ok?" I drags her out of the water, and she lies on the floor, and spits a splash of water at me.

"Hey, what was that for?" She smiles.

-Don't worry Tommy…I'm ok…Go take care of Lily first…she might be in trouble.- She puts her hand onto my face. I suddenly blushed, but then she closes her eyes, and her hands fells onto the ground.

"Oh no what should I do?! Come out Flaaffy! Help me lift Michelle into the Pokemon Centre! Loudred and Ben! You are staying here to help Lily with his Mightyena, we're heading back to Slateport Pokemon Centre, and we'll be back soon." I throws all of my Pokeballs in the air, and all of my Pokemons flashed out of my Pokeball, both me and Flaaffy lifts Michelle up while Ben and Loudred are communicating with Mightyena, and Josh you come with me!

"Where are you heading Tommy?" I grab him as I speak.

"To the Pokemon Centre, now let's go."

_**Lily's POV**_

"Thank you so much Ben and Loudred…Ok…Mightyena, why didn't you listen to my command?" I tries to speak gently by my fury inside my body still haven't extinguish.

"Might! Mightyena! Mighty!" Then suddenly, person in a red clothes appeared.

"Hey you there, join Team Magma or we'll give you troubles!" I shake my head.

"Heck no! Who do you think you are!"

"We are the amazing Team Magma, expanding the land which gives happiness to all Pokemons!" I still shake my head.

"I will NEVER join any team, and I will NEVER give you my Pokemon!" The grunt's face suddenly changes like an Exploud being disturbed during a sleep.

"Is that so? Then you WILL face my wrath, go Zubat!" I shivers, I don't know what to do since my Mightyena isn't listening to me.

"Mightyena…Will you please battle for me? Please?" Mightyena turns his head around, and sits down near a bush.

"Fine…Be that way, Marshtomp! Let's do this!" I throw up my Pokeball and Marshtomp flashed out of the Pokeball.

"Zubat! Leech life!" Zubat charges to Marshtomp and bites him, draining small amount of energy from him.

"We won't lose! Stay strong Marshtomp, now use Water Gun!"

"Maarrsh~~~TOMPP!" He splits out a beam of water and knocks out the grunt's Zubat.

"Damn it you're strong…Ok return Zubat! Go Mightyena!" A very powerful Mightyena flashed out of the Pokeball."

"Grr…Marshtomp! Use Mud Shot!"

"Marsh~~~Tooommpp!" He shoots out a bunch of mud toward Mightyena, but it all missed.

"Ha! You think your puny Marshtomp's going to do anything against me? Stop dreaming! Let's do this Mightyena! Use Crunch!" Mightyena charges at Marshtomp and He bites Marshtomp with his teeth a lot sharper than before.

"Ahh! Marshtomp! You ok?" Marshtomp tries to get up.

"Finish it off with Poison Fang!" As Mightyena starts to charge toward me, I have a feeling. I can see the tireless of Marshtomp, the hatred in my Mightyena…And the hope Tommy's Pokemon who's aside of me…I cannot lose this battle…I need to win!

"Marshtomp, use Mega Punch to counter it! Remember, you did it a few times already! Unleash your most powerful punch toward that Mightyena!" Marshtomp's nodded and his fist grow bright.

"You can do it! Keep charging!" Marshtomp pulls his fist back.

"Maarrsssh~~TTOOOOMMPP!" Marshtomp launches a very powerful punch, knocking Mightyena down.

"Mightyena!" Mightyena stands back up, with his eyes growing Red.

"That's the spirit! Now use Hyper Beam!" I suddenly feel shocked.

*How can that Magma Grunt control Mightyena even when its eyes are red? I don't understand…Somebody…Help me, please!* suddenly, a Shadow Ball hits the Grunt's Mightyena, and it exploded.

"Huh? Oh thank you so mu~~" Mightyena turns his head against me once again.

"Ok Marshtomp! He's now weakened, now use Mud Shot toward the smoke!"

"Mightyena, dodge the shot inside the smoke then use Poison Fang!" Marshtomp spits out waves of Mud and it hits the ground, lifting up dust around it.

"Do it now Mightyena!" The grunt's Mightyena jumps out and covers up the sunlight.

"Marshtomp, use Water Gun! Aim carefully though." Marshtomp spits out a beam of Water and launches down Mightyena.

"Oh no, Mightyena you ok?"

"Might! Mightyena!" It nodded.

"You have been brilliant today, so keep this up and I'll give you some treat! Let's hit the other Mightyena with a Poison Fang!" The grunt's Mightyena jumps high into the sky, blocks out the light and its fang starts to grow purple.

I run toward Mightyena, jumped into midair, and 4 fangs pierce through my skin. I fell onto the ground bleeding, and Mightyena runs up to me.

"…I'm…I'm ok…fight~~fight back…It's all up to you now, Mightyena…" I close my eyes, and faint upon bleeding.

_**Marshtomp's POV**_

"**Lily! Lily! Please wake up!" I lift her up and try to move, but she's far too heavy for me to lift.**

"It's useless! Now join our team or we'll bring you ALL to your death!" The grunt points at us.

***Shakes my head wildly***

"So…If that's what you want, Mightyena, Crunch that Marshtomp toward its grave!"

**Mightyena charges toward me, I throw my fist back with the mind of Lily.**

***Lily…I won't let you die…You will NOT die this early!* Mightyena seems to have read my thought and his red eyes fades quickly.**

***Here we go* I throw my fist into the grunt's Mightyena and knocked out Mightyena, leaving it fainted on the ground.**

"Mightyena, you've done a great job, return! Who do you think you are, protecting the humans? You are a Pokemon, you ARE meant to be a slave, and don't you forget it!"

**Mightyena's POV**

"**No we are NOT human's slave!" I charges toward the grunt but he dodged my bite.**

"**Loudred and Ben, you two take Lily to the Pokemon Centre! Me and Marshtomp will take care of the situation, go!" Both nodded and lifts Lily up, disappearing within a few second of time.**

"If that's what you want, then GO Golbat! Don't let that stupid Dog get away with that speech!"

"**Let's do this together Marshtomp, distraction tactic!" I throw a ball of Shadow force toward Golbat, and it missed, then Marshtomp jumps up and throws a Mega Punch at him, but the punch failed.**

"**Mightyena, Golbat is too quick and agile, we can't beat him with attack, we have to use our surroundings as advantage!" I nodded and quickly hide behind the woods, as Golbat flies closer and closer, I signal Marshtomp with Blind Bite Tactic.**

"**3…2…1… MUD SHOT!" Marshtomp spits Mud out of his mouth like a Machine Gun and some of the mud hits Golbat's eyes. I take the chance and haul myself toward Golbat. He did not notice my present and let out a loud, painful scream, then lies on the floor with 2 bite holes on its wing.**

"**Good job Mightyena! Let's keep up the good work!" I nodded with pride.**

"C'mon Golbat get up, don't quit yet, the battle is NOT over!"

**Golbat stand up, with an awfully tired impression. The impression struck us, knocking our defence down, how could a trainer being so rude at a Pokemon?**

"**Mightyena, snap out of it! Watch out for the gun!"**

"Return Golbat, you useless Team Magma Pokemon… I guess I'll have to use my last move…"

**The grunt pulls out a gun, and aims at me.**

"I told you NEVER mess with the Magma Grunts, now you've done it! So you're going to PAY for what you've DONE!"

* * *

**Ooh what will happen next? Are Marshtomp and Mightyena combined power able to defeat the Magma Grunt? Find out next Chapter! As always, please leave a follow and favourite on the story! A review would be appreciated, I went to fictionpress for a while for a Romantic Story, and just got my ISA science Exam done! Anyways, those stuff are sort of a past, so I'm gonna focus back on Pokemon Fan fictions! Goodbye to you and Goodbye to me, goodbye!**


End file.
